Adrenaline
by joice.xoxboubou.xox
Summary: The beautiful Jazmine DuBois, a.k.a Emerald, is the notorious robber with a powerful weapon; her beauty. One glance through her gorgeous green eyes and your life will falter. Now what happens when she goes on a brutal chase after those who betrayed her? And retired gangster Riley Freeman and normal civilian Huey Freeman happens to stumble upon her crazy trail? R/OC H/J Ch. 10's up!
1. Pilot

_**Adrenaline**_

_**Chapter 1: Pilot**_

* * *

_A/N__**: Hey **__** Some of you may be new to this story and some of you are just re-reading this. Well, I've been re-reading it too and I've found a lot of grammar/punctuation errors. So I edited it chapter 1-6 for you guys **__** Hope you enjoy! And this story is mainly filled with Action, Romance, Criminal and Suspense. I know, not your usual mix you'd find in the Boondocks Archive but give it a try **__** you will enjoy it!**_

* * *

_I`ll be more than willing; adrenaline will take a lot of pain out of my shoulder._ -_Jeff Bagwell_

* * *

Woodcrest National Bank, Woodcrest, Maryland

Saturday, 7: OO P.M.

Unsurprisingly, the bank was heavily filled with numerous persons from the Woodcrest community, surely inquiring with their bank tellers about setting up their savings account. Nowadays, money was tight. Jobs were hard to find especially with racism, job salaries were low and many people were losing their businesses. Because the economy had been decreasing these days, criminality had greatly augmented. Gangs were formed and their business depended on blood, drugs and prostitutes. Sex slavery dominated the Maryland turf while being kept in a low profile. Uncountable number of mayors robbed the citizens by throwing numerous municipal taxes. Already mentioned, money was tight for the citizens…

The main entry of the busy building opened, revealing a 22 year-old mulatto who was wearing her disguise which was consisted of a whole grey professional businesswoman suit, a maroon Louis Vuitton suitcase, a pair of polished glasses and a pair of black Coco Chanel heels. And to top it off, her curly hair was dyed in the color of onyx and kept in a bun. This was Emerald, in other words, Jazmine DuBois, on her duty.

Earphones were connected to her petite ears, making it seem as if she was listening to music when in truth, it was just a mere modern walkie-talkie. "Yo Cookie man. I'm in the building right now," the supposed-businesswoman hushed nonchalantly to the device as her fierce green eyes scanned all over the area. Judging by the bank's lack of security, this place seemed perfect to easily perform a bank-robbery…just the way Emerald liked.

Jazmine heard her partner's sigh from the other line, mainly describing his disgust to his code name. "Good. Now Emerald, do you see any security guards and security cameras?"

At that questioned, Jazmine's eyes continued scanning all around the area until they found 4 security cameras, one on each top corner of the room. There were also 4 guards; 2 standing approximately by the tellers who were occupied with their busy clients and the other 2 guards who were guarding the door with the word "Manager" plastered in gold.

"Cookie man," Jazmine called out quietly her partner's code name with her secretive talking device. "I see 4 guards and 4 cameras."

"Perfect. In 10 minutes, I'll shut down the security system which will disable the cameras temporarily. In the meantime, take care of the guards so they won't get in our way," her partner informed audibly as Jazmine was observing the guards from afar. Not far from the chaperons, there was a door with the word 'bathroom' written on it which gave the sneaky dark-haired mulatto an idea.

"Hehe, that my friend can be done," she sneakily assured her companion through the earphone-like walkie-talkie as her full lips formed a wicked smirk. As soon as Cookie Man hung up with a '_roger that'_, Jazmine immediately got to her job. Oh, this will be a piece of cake for her.

The 22 year-old walked around the busy bank area and headed straight to one of the two groups of guards with her hips swaying slowly and sensually and her Coco Chanel heels clicking upon the marble floor. Just as she got close to the two guards who were standing by the manager's door, she sexily butterflied her eyes to the two guards with a charming smile. "Hey boys," she sensually said in a low tone that could any male hormones crazy. The two guards immediately turned their heads to the black-haired beauty and couldn't help but whistle in awe.

This young female was irresistible. Her womanly curves demanded attention and her features were soft such as her full lips that could make all men go wild, her baby face that shined with innocence and natural beauty, and last but definitely not the least, her eyes. Oh her gorgeous eyes. One look at those jades and you'd feel like you had just stepped in a tranquil green wonderland. Still gawking at the babe, one of the guards managed to slip a word with blush domineering his white-tanned visage. "Y-yes?"

Jazmine innocently slid her finger on the poor man's chest, sugar-coating her flirtatious trap. "Do you have a lollipop for this little misbehaving girl," she asked innocently while keeping up with her sexy act.

The Caucasian man immediately whipped out a big red lollipop from his pocket and handed it to Jazmine. His African-American partner was shamelessly drooling to the sight of the biracial beauty. Hey, what could they do? Emerald was a total babe.

"Thank-you," Jazmine licked hungrily her lips while unwrapped the sugary treat. Her slick actions also attracted two other guards, so they joined in with their drooling employees. She started sucking the sucker in an unladylike manner which really turned on the 4 men. Her slender tongue played around with the sugar treat with moans vulgarly escaping from her busy mouth. Suddenly, she stopped her action and smoothly cocked one of her eyebrows to the 4 employees. "Wanna do this in the bathroom now boys...all four of us." Once again, she licked her lips, gaining nods from the employed guards. Oh, this chick was good at manipulating people. That's our Emerald all right.

The five adults walked in the bathroom. As soon as one of the men locked the bathroom doors, Jazmine batted her eyelashes. "Close your eyes. I wanna surprise you all with my sweaty body." They obviously obeyed with no objections which got Jazmine silently scoffing in no surprise. They sure were easy perverts all right.

Just when their eyes were well-closed, Jazmine immediately whipped out her deadly kantana from her maroon Louis Vuitton suitcase and chuckled wickedly to herself while taking a last good look of her 4 victims. She placed her dangerous weapon in the air and before she sliced the 4 victims' with just one life-threatening swing, she thought of 6 words; _Sorry, no ass for you guys._

...

"Ok, Cookie man. I did the dirty deed. When are we gonna turn off the security system already so that we can get on with the robbing," Jazmine hissed negatively to her earphones as she wore her black comfortable leggings in the bathroom. She changed herself in all black attire with a black ski mask, a black V neck shirt, a pair of black combat boots and a black leather sweater.

"I'm already in my fighting suit! You said it would only take 1O minutes!" she added in a slight whiny tone as she hid her businesswoman disguise in the bathroom vent. "Besides, I'm getting sick of standing here with dead perverts. Don't you know how bad they smell? One of them just farted. Who farts when they're dead?!" The pitiless Jazmine took a glimpse of the 4 lifeless bodies that lied on the floor with their blood pouring out on the white bathroom tiles.

After a brief second of silence and observation, the caller finally spoke, "Ok Emerald. I managed to infiltrate through the security system which means the cameras, along with the alarm system, are disabled in 5..."

Jazmine hurriedly packed her dirty blade in her LV bag while grabbing her M9 handgun from her bra (she tends to keep stuff in there) and hid the fashion carrier in the air vent.

"4..."

As soon as she putted that away, she sled her bullets into the chambers of her onyx M9 handgun, ready as ever to barge out of this crummy stinky place and rob the fucking bank all ready! She's got a life dammit!

"3"

Come on. Come on.

"2"

Dammit. Impatience was seriously killing the eager robber.

"1"

Come on...

"GO EMERALD!"

Jazmine threw a brutal kick at the bathroom door, making it blow open. The sudden kick to the door made all the busy customers and tellers turn to Jazmine's direction in surprise. The gun-holder stormed out of the washroom with her handgun facing up the high ceiling of Woodcrest National Bank's main area.

_**BAM! BAM!**_

"Everyone! Get on the fucking floor now!" Jazmine whaled with aggressiveness and dominance shadowing her cold words. "I said get on the fucking floor **NOW!**"

Just as two shots were released, everyone in the building were screaming, staring in shock or crying. They obeyed her words and got to the floor, which resulted her sighing in delight. She loved the fact she was the dominant one in this situation. Just as she flashed an evil grin to the theory, the bank's main entrance all of a sudden opened, revealing two figures all dressed in black with black ski masks camouflaging their faces. But Jazmine immediately recognized them and smiled smugly. "Took you guys long enough," she mumbled loud enough for her rob partners to hear.

"Hey! Jaz-_er_- I mean _Emerald_! At least we her' in time so shut the fuck up," the ghetto blondette playfully whined to her childhood friend as she walked in the area.

Jazmine sucked on her teeth to her childhood friend's same old rough attitude. "Whatever, _C-Merph_."

C-Merph aka Cindy McPhearson was the brawn of this group. She tended to get rough when it came to getting what she wants, especially when it's money. Don't let her pretty face foul you. Under that mask, there was a wild hardcore bad ass that could slice your dick in seconds. Not only was she a tough cookie but also Jazmine's best friend; the only friend that would stay by her side no matter what.

"Just get one of the employees to usher you to the back where the money is and Cookie man will accompany you for safety," the black-haired ordered coolly as her eyes snaked all over the hostages for any abnormal behaviors.

"I don't need this nigga's help! I can go do this myself wit'out his supervision," Cindy exclaimed at the same time as she went and grabbed one of the hostages from the ground.

Usually, Jazmine would've forced Cindy to accept her order no matter what but today was gonna be a big memorable day for the trio and she doesn't have time to waist on this robbery. She sighed in defeat and eyed the 20 years-old Caucasian in a rare friendly matter that no one had been able to witness in a very long time. "Fine C-Merph, go on and do your _thang,_" Jazmine smirked to Cindy, who also smiled to Jazmine.

Cindy's smile immediately faltered as she put on her tough thug look and glared to the hostage that she grabbed from earlier. Her ocean-like eyes snaked around the hostage's physical features. The hostage was an average size man who looked like he was around his 3O's. He wore an expensive black suit with his name tag pinned on the on the breast. The name 'Fred' was written on the small name tag. "Fred, take me to the back _now!_"She harshly ordered as she grabbed his collar and pointed her Silver Colt M1911 pistol to his forehead. "I said **NOW**!"

With tears of utter horror streaming down his white tanned skin, Fred the teller slowly and shakily ushered the impatient Cindy through a doorway leading to the back of the bank.

….

Simultaneously, Jazmine tried her best to keep an eye on the bank by swinging her gun at everyone else in every second but it wasn't easy when Cookie whispered flirtatious words through her ears. "Come on Jaz. After we're done with this, lemme tap that nice ass of yours," his deep low voice flowed through the concentrating Jazmine's head as he started nibbling on her neck.

"C-Cairo...baby s-stop", she sighed heavenly as she was forcing herself to not give in. Dammit, why did he have to do that to Emerald when she's trying to concentrate now? Ah, hormonal boys these days...

Cookie Man aka Cairo Jackson was the brains of the group. He created all the techno equipments and gets Cindy and Jazmine all the weapons and defenses in order for them to survive in the cold, heartless streets. He had also many connections to each state's best banks for him and his teammates to rob. Not only was his occupation a part-time robber and techno genius but also Jazmine's full time boyfriend.

Still swinging her handgun at random persons in each second, Cairo started smacking playfully her ass. "Hm baby, your ass grew. Can't wait to try it out later…" His vulgar words made Jazmine jump a bit. Dang it, this boy just won't stop huh?

….

Meanwhile at the back of the bank, Cindy kept her gun at Fred's head while he filled her duffel bags with the money."Put all the cheese faster nigga!" she ordered with belligerence entangling her impatient words.

Fred's crying and fear had irritably increased which got the blond robber grunting in annoyance to the cry-baby. Come on nigga! Couldn't he load the duffel bags faster! The popos were probably going to come soon! So she ain't got time to waste dammit. After minutes had passed which seemed like hours to Cindy, Fred finally filled all of Cindy's duffel bags with the dough.

That certainly got our blond thug smirking mischievously in satisfaction. "'Ight, you're done!"

As soon as Cindy pronounced those words, the bank employee fell on the floor and cried and cried with its' sound increasing in each seconds. The blond irked to the sight. She couldn't take his disgusting cries anymore. He was pissing her off. With her lifeless eyes gazing to the man, she lifted her gun to him and two words popped up through her mind before two bullets escaped for Fred's flesh.

For money.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

…_**.**_

Jazmine froze as she heard the sound of police sirens approaching. She cursed under her breath, not wanting the authorities to catch her and the team. Her head turned urgently to Cairo who understood immediately that they must leave. Right on time, Cindy stepped out of the back of the bank with 6 heavy duffel bags being carried with the help of her surprisingly strong but petite hands.

"We gotta go!" she hastily commented, gaining nods of agreement from her rob-mates.

Cairo along with Jazmine swiped two duffel bags from their blond teammate's grasp and immediately went for the exit back door of Woodcrest' National Bank. Just as their way out of the building came in their sight, Cindy ran and threw a brutal hard kick to the door, bursting it open. That's our C-Merph, a hardcore thug!

Stepping outside, the police siren came closer and closer, getting the trio running with full speed in a dark, mysterious alley that was not far from where they were. While Cindy and Cairo were on their deep focus on getting to the other side of narrow passage, Jazmine was being overpowered by a familiar feeling. It felt addictive to her body. To her, it was like drugs. The way it rushed through her veins. The way it made her felt alive and untouchable. The way it made her heart speedy and jumpy; as if it was in a sugar –rush state. How she adored it. That feeling was…

_Adrenaline._

That was the only thing she felt at the moment as she continuously ran deeper in the alley which was located in the deep downtown city of Woodcrest. With both of her hands holding two heavy bags, Jazmine continued getting deeper and deeper into the shallow alleyway until she spotted some light. Perfect! She's not far from the exit! "Hey, we're not far from the exit!" she pointed it out to her fellows who were following her direction, keeping up their pace.

They just completed their robbery! They just stole millions from US' famous bank; Woodcrest National Bank. Just thinking about the money made her smile like an idiot. Her intense desire to succeed escaping with the big lot of money increased as she dashed closer and closer to the light. This was it for her. Emerald was finally gonna complete her most notorious robbery ever and no one could stop her...Until;

_**BAM! BAM!**_

Jazmine's mind went completely blank as she felt the bearable pain poking by her abdomen for about five seconds. She could feel her adrenaline decreasing as it was fending off itself to the pain during those seconds which felt like minutes to the hurt lady. Pain rose sharply as she felt an unbearable headache coming. She thought her brain was gonna go overload. She dropped her jaw in shock as Cindy McPhearson, her **EX**-best-friend and Cairo, her **EX**-boyfriend were right before her hurtful green eyes with their guns pointing towards her. They were smirking sinfully and shamelessly started making out.

Everything went slow-mo from her view. Jazmine couldn't do anything but wonder why…why her so-called friends did that to her. She couldn't process the fact that they had betrayed her. Thoughts such as these kept replaying in her head: _What? No! Why did they do this to me? Why?_ The betrayed lad managed to stutter a word out of her cold lips as her vision was starting to get blurry with pain growing rapidly through her body and blood spilling out of her abdomen. "W-why?"

Cindy tsked and went by her once best friend's side for the bags of money. "For _money,_" she answered with no remorse and grabbed the two bags of cash from Jazmine's cold grasp.

"Got any last words Emerald?" Cairo questioned smugly with a sinful smirk.

Jazmine could tell from his voice that he held no remorse to his actions. He didn't seem to give a shit to her. It was as if he was proud of getting rid of her; as if she was a mere gum that was stuck on the bottom of his shoe. She didn't know what was hurting her more... Was it the piercing bullets? The heartbreak? The betrayal? Hm, she guessed it was all of the above. Soon, the injured DuBois fell down to her knees, unable to support the major loss of blood. Even thought her vision was getting blurrier by the second, Jazmine glanced up to the betraying duo.

"I will kill you both...Go to hell," she spat with her last bit of energy before completely falling on the dirty concrete surface and slipping in a dark abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

_A/N II_**:**_** This was edited. I really prefer the text now; there are less grammar/punctuation errors and I've added a load of description so that you can get the idea of the characters' actions, feelings and their environment. So tell me now if chapter one is well-edited/well-written**__**?**_

_**Aside from that, this is the prologue of Adrenaline ^-^! Hm, our little Jazmine (or should I say Emerald) has been betrayed from her trustee friends…This will be a start of an escapable dark adventure where her path will be connected with everyone else's. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember, reviews are love and hot Cheetos :3**_


	2. Betrayal

_**Adrenaline**_

_**Chapter 2: Betrayal**_

* * *

_A/N__**: Hey,**__** chapter 2 was edited :D! Yup, there are fewer errors now.**_

_**Aside from that, thanks everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following this fic. **__** I seriously didn't think it'd get popular xD! I was really shocked when I received favorites and such. Anyway, again, thanks. **_

_**Disclaimer: Look, between you and me, I don't own Boondocks…only my OCs.**_

* * *

_"Friends are not as important as family. Do not confuse the loyalty of friendship with the bond of blood."-Unknown_

* * *

Unknown location, Woodcrest, Maryland

Friday, 12:OO P.M

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

'_...shrfper...her...brfts...'_

Vague whispers and constant beeps invaded Jazmine's ears. '_What is that noise?' _ the black-haired beauty thought tiredly as a frustrated groan flowed out of her full cold lips. Even though the whispers were muffled, there was a sentence the 22 years-old understood clearly.

"Pssh...She's awake...go call Dr. Watson."

After that confusing phrase, Jazmine heard footsteps leaving the area...Soon, a question had settled in her brain; _'Where the hell am I?'_ Along with caution and curiosity settling in, the injured robber fluttered her tired eyes open, only to be met by a pair of plain brown eyes of a… _nurse_? Jazmine blinked in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on.

Immediately, the confused adult sat up in bed and let her eyes travel around the surrounding of her mysterious whereabouts. She was in a room that mostly described two words; plain and emptiness. Not that many appliances filled the free space; there were only a bedside table, a bed and a comfortable chair. To her left side, there was an IV pole with a digital monitoring system that had been making the beeping noise. It held a long cord that was attached to Jazmine's left arm. There was so much light in the unknown room that Jazmine had to cover her eyes with her hand or else she might get blinded by the unbearable brightness.

After a brief observation of the place, Jazmine slid her eyes from the room to the nurse. You could see seriousness radiating from her glare she threw towards the nurse practitioner. A bit startled by the sudden dangerous glare, the nurse cleared her throat and resumed to observing Jazmine for any abnormal health sightings.

"Where the hell am I," Jazmine asked bluntly the observant medical employee while keeping up with her dangerous gaze. Silence answered her question, which of course annoyed the notorious criminal to the pit of her heart. The nurse placed a hand on Jazmine's forehead to check her temperature. "_Where_ the _hell_ am I?" Jazmine repeated her question with exaggeration to her tone. Once again, the nurse ignored her patient's threatening question.

Oh-uh, wrong choice girl. No one _disrespects_ Emerald..._no one_.

In a flash, the easily-agitated Jazmine swiped the nurse's hand from her forehead and in a grip; she started crushing it with all her might. Her long sharp nails pierced through the medic's sensitive skin, causing her to screech in pain with tears welling up in her eyes. Already mentioned; when Emerald_ wants_ an answer,_ she'll_ get it in _any_ way...even if it's by force.

Just as the nurse practitioner was going to scream for help, Jazmine forced a hand on her mouth to keep her from making noise. The troublesome victim struggled to get out of Jazmine's grip but soon stopped as she realized that the more she struggled to escape, the more pressure Jazmine would use to crush her captured hand.

"_Shh_…Scream and I'll crush your pretty head too," Jazmine hushed with venom through her quiet, smooth voice. Her emerald eyes pierced madly through the medic's hazelnut eyes, telling the poor brunette to not mess with her. Once you gaze in her breath-taking but dangerous eyesight, you're paralyzed till you meet your doom. Just from looking at it, the brown-haired could feel cold fingers running on her spine in an unpleasant matter. Scared to death by the exposure of Jazmine's sinful glare, the nurse gulped hard, forcing herself to swallow fear down her throat. She nodded in obligation to the merciless beast's order.

A wicked smirk fell upon Jazmine's face. "Explain the details, _**now.**_"

As soon as the nurse's mouth was freed from her captor's hand, she started ranting all the information needed. "A week ago, the police f-found you unconscious in a rundown alley that was l-located near Woodcrest' National Bank," the nurse stuttered fearfully as she was trying to fight the urge of crying. "A-and so they brought you here, in Woodcrest Emergency Hospital, to g-get you fixed up."

Oh yeah...that was right. How could Jazmine forget about the betrayal her so called _'fellows'_ did? The memory of the two people who betrayed her flashed through her mind. She still couldn't believe Cairo and Cindy would do such a thing.

Jazmine softly laid her free hand on her abdomen where her friends had shot her. Jazmine was suffering less from the painful wound of her abdomen but more from being betrayed. And the feeling of being betrayed was not easy to bear. That feeling...it was a crumpling feeling. It made her felt nauseous. It killed her self-esteem, her trust, her _everything._ It was like a first ride on a roller-coaster. Everything went too fast to understand, and as she was plunged down that steep hill, her stomach lurched into her throat, chocking her and making a huge tangle of organs. She hadn't felt that for a long time...

Still holding the nurse's hand with such agonizing force, Jazmine lowered her eyes to the cover of her bed, trying to calm her anger from combusting. '_How could Cairo do this to me...?'_ Jazmine thought with a hint of sadness. _'He fucking promised!_ _He fucking promised he wouldn't hurt me!'_

_**Flashback—4 years ago -**_

_**Eiffel Tower, Paris, France**_

_**Tuesday, 2:3O A.M.**_

_**With the stars shining upon the city with the help of the bright pure full moon, the duo inhaled the beautiful night view of Paris, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. Jazmine DuBois turned to Cairo Jackson, passion and lust glimmering her eyes.**_

_**They didn't come to Paris for vacation. Not necessarily. They mostly came for important businesses. Cairo was suppose to meet his 'connections' in the city to give him the goods that he wanted and Jazmine had also joined in to spy on his connections to make sure the deal would run smoothly. But since the deal was not going to be for another 4 hours, the duo decided to take a tour around the French city's most known monument; the Eiffel Tower.**_

_**With Cairo still admiring the sight, the wind blew to the two adults' direction. Jazmine's long strawberry-blond hair beautifully swayed to the Latin breeze which caught her partner's attention.**_

_**Cairo couldn't help but let his eyes engulf the mulatto girl's beauty, causing her to giggle nervously. Jazmine is a shy girl so she wasn't used to the way Cairo stared at her. She continued giggling since the boy was still looking at her.**_ "_**Why are you giggling like that?" Cairo smirked smugly to her cute reaction.**_

"_**B-because of you silly," Jazmine turned to the opposite side, trying to avoid her friend's cute smirk or else she'd crack. His smirk was one of the things that turned on Jazmine, so one look at that goddamn sexy smile and she'd feel the warmth coming in between her legs."You keep looking at me," she added with a couple of nervous giggles.**_

_**All of a sudden, Cairo stepped closer to the now-blushing Jazmine and softly grabbed her cheeks. Jazmine faced Cairo in confusion to his sudden action.**_"_**Because you're beautiful."**_

_**Jazmine's heart started beating fast. Her mind was going crazy at the moment. She was more worried that Cairo could hear her heartbeats with its speed it was going. Her face was getting warmer by the minute. And his handsome features did not help the girl calm down. Not at all. He carried those hypnotizing auburn eyes that could get any girl to drool in awe, his smooth caramel complexion that was just asking for her to delicately touch and his lips...His lips are perfect. Not too big, not too small. God, she'd like to kiss them right now...**_

"_**I love you", Cairo announced with such bass and that made his strawberry-blond haired partner blush even harder.**_ _**To Jazmine's pure luck, his soft lips landed upon Jazmine's lips. The world suddenly froze for the duo.**_ _**As if it was on cue, a French accordion musician started playing a typical romance song you'd hear in Paris.**_ _**Their lips parted momentarily.**_

"_**Cairo...do you promise to not hurt me?" Jazmine asked with worry flashing through her eyes for a second. "You know that...I have trust issues..."**_

_**Cairo sighed and flashed a determined face. "I promise that I won't hurt you Jaz," he promised with sincerity illuminating his words.**_

_**Her heart felt as though it was growing wings at the moment. Jazmine smiled warmly to his serious declaration. "Cairo...I love you too."**_

_**At that said, the couple resumed kissing and the accordion player continued playing his European instrument.**_

_**End of flash back—**_

_How could he? He promised that he wouldn't hurt me... He lied to me._

Without realization, Jazmine was still holding the nurse's hand and she had tightened her grip as she got in conclusion that her ex lied to her and broke his promise. Her glare had darkened with hatred. Hatred had unknowingly overpowered her body. Thanks to the power of that emotion, Jazmine had placed so much pressure on the grip that...

_**CRACK!**_

She snapped the nurse's hand.

The brunette started screaming in pain. Tears streamed down from her eyes, blood had started spurting out of her snapped hand. Jazmine immediately freed the whaling woman and eyed her hand that was now covered in red DNA. _Shit._

Just as the bleeding nurse continued screaming for her dear life, the door flew open, revealing two cops. The nurse used that chance to flee the room with her hand still bleeding excessively.

Jazmine shook her head in alarm to their mysterious appearances. _'Wait...what's going on?'_ she thought alarmingly as one of the cops approached. "W-wait? What the hell is going o-"

_**SLAP!**_

A stingy harsh slap from one of the cops came across Jazmine's face, interrupting her sentence. She didn't understand why a cop would slap her? She couldn't comprehend the meaning of it. The slapped patient turned her head back to the authorities with rage firing her green eyes. She breathed heavily, as if she was being possessed by a beast. "What...is...going on?"she growled to the two polices.

"What is going on is that _**YOU**_, Miss Emerald, are going to be arrested for robbing US' most powerful bank; Woodcrest National Bank," said a mysterious feminine voice that flew from the door's direction which caught Jazmine's attention.

As soon as the lady appeared at the doorway, Jazmine's eyes widened in shock. Many emotions were described throughout her body; disgust, shock, hatred and sadness. '_Not her'_, Jazmine thought while clutching hard on her blanket. She irked to the sight. Out of all the people...it had to be her...Why her?

Look at her long silky onyx hair cascading to her small waist, her body that had become a living hourglass and her red wine eyes that'd shine with cockiness which of course made Jazmine gag in disgust. Jazmine couldn't deny the fact the lady who stood before her eyes had matured and her beauty had blossomed. And judging by her clothes, she was an official cop. That surprised Jazmine. She didn't imagine _her_ working for the system.

"Ming Long Duo," Jazmine hissed in pure disgust.

Ming and Jazmine had known each other for a very long time. They were at each other's throat. They despised each other and wished for their death to appear. _Yeah_...they really hated each other. The hatred between the girls had been provoked by a _certain event_ that happened 5 years ago.

"5 years has passed yet you still remember me Emerald," Ming chuckled with mischief at the same time as she entered the room that was suddenly filled with tension. "I see you're wide awake...Now we can get you to Woodcrest' State Prison."

Just as Jazmine was going to jump out of bed to beat the Asian girl's ass, two police grabbed both of her arms and swiped their handguns from their belt and pointed towards the hasty black-haired DuBois. "Damn," Jazmine cursed under her breath. The girl was cornered. She couldn't struggle herself out of this situation; that'd be stupid. She'd get killed right on the spot if she dared to try. She needed to come up with a strategy to get out of this one.

"Come on Emerald! It's the choice of life or death!" Ming reminded the thinking robber impatiently. "Don't think that just because we're cops does not necessarily mean that we wouldn't kill you." Jazmine ignored Ming's warning and continued thinking through the problem.

Ming growled to her nemesis' lack of attention but resumed threatening her. "_Emerald_, we have a convoy truck that's waiting to take you to jail! Just cooperate with us or else you'll meet your end."

_Convoy truck huh? Hm, interesting...for Emerald. Hehe..._

Jazmine sighed in defeat. "I surrender."

A bit shocked by her cooperation, Ming smirked wickedly. "Now that's more like it."

Both of the police grabbed both of Jazmine's hands by the back and handcuffed her. Ming casually walked by the handcuffed mulatto's side and whispered evilly to her ear; "I hope you rot in jail"

Jazmine scoffed in no surprise to Ming's attitude. '_Same old, same old Ming. She may have changed from the outside but not from the inside,'_ she thought, growing the urge to punch the Duo lad. "I hope you go to hell," Jazmine spat emotionlessly.

Ming silently chuckled to her old-time nemesis' reply. "I vacation there."

Once again, Jazmine scoffed in no surprise. "Oh, really?"

Offended by her sarcastic nemesis, Ming lifted her hand up in the air and...

_**SLAP!**_

..slapped her nemesis on the face.

Another slap received yet Emerald endured the pain maturely like a real soldier.

Ming approached her face by Jazmine's ear. She carried such devious smirk, as if she knew she was going to provoke Jazmine very soon."Oh I think you might wanna hear this out Emerald...or should I say _Jazmine._" Ok. That sentence immediately got Jazmine's attention. That was impossible. How did she know what her real name was? Only _him_, Cairo and Cindy knew her real identity.

Jazmine immediately froze in shock. "H-how d-did you know my n-name?" she stuttered quietly but with visible fear in her voice.

"No, just let me talk Jazmine. I have an announcement to make for you." Ming still carried her devious smirk. "You remember _Huey Freeman_ right?"

Jazmine gulped at that question. Did she knew Huey...Of course she knew Huey. Even though she hadn't seen him for 5 years, she still remembered his face perfectly. His cotton-like afro, his red wine eyes that could make anyone not forget him and his famous sour attitude, how could you _not _remember that attitude he's got. After..._that incident_...she lost contact with him.

Once again, Jazmine gulped. "Yes, I remember him...w-why?"

"Good," Ming chuckled immorally. "Because, _he's marrying me."_

_W-wait...s-say what?_

Jazmine was beyond shock. This must be a joke. "What? Huey and you...no...No that's impossible. Not _you_."

"Well...open your eyes because it's the truth. We are doing our wedding _very _soon.", Ming turned to the two cops who were standing by the door. "Hey you two, bring this _criminal_ to the convoy truck where the other criminals are. She's going to jail. No further question."

Without further do, the two cops did as they were told to do. They managed to get Jazmine out of bed and accompanied her to the prison vehicle that was standing outside Woodcrest Emergency Hospital. Outside, the pitiless rain fell; it fell hard like hail of bullets. The atmosphere of the Woodcrest air was gloomy which surprised Jazmine. Last time she lived in Woodcrest, she remembered this place happy with the air made of ignorance.

One of the two cops opened the back entrance of the convoy truck for the stunned robber to step in. As soon as the cops opened the entrance, Jazmine stepped in the vehicle with ease...which got Ming suspicious. Ming was watching Jazmine's behavior once she got in the truck. Jazmine had been quieter than usual... This was too easy. Jazmine actually cooperated with the authorities. It's unlike her.

Before the cops locked the entrance, Ming gestured the cops to stop their action for a quick moment. "Hey Emerald!" Ming called out to her nemesis.

Jazmine, whom was sitting in the back of the truck with the other criminals, arched one of her eyebrows in question. "What?" Jazmine asked nonchalantly.

"Before you go to jail, what is your last word?"

Once again, stunned by her sudden question, Jazmine randomly uttered an evil laughter which gave all the other criminals goose bumps. After cackling evilly, Jazmine finally responded her question with a deceitful smirk. "_Adrenaline_"

Confused by her response, Ming ushered the cops to close the vehicle. '_Ugh, what a waste of time. I thought for a minute there that she was planning an escape. Pff...Boy I was wrong. She's just becoming crazy.'_ Ming watched the truck leaving form her sight. She couldn't help but carried an impression that something bad was going to happen.

Meanwhile, as soon as the truck left from the sight of the hospital, Jazmine's eyes were filled with sneakiness and evilness. That feeling returned. The feeling of having complete power. The power of being untouched. The power of being invisible. It was all coming back to her. With this kind of feeling, Jazmine could accomplish anything. It was all thanks to that feeling. That feeling was none other than... _Adrenaline._

One of the criminals eyed Jazmine as if she was crazy. "Girl, why are you laughing like an idiot?"

Jazmine turned to the nosy African-American. "I'm busting out of here."

* * *

_A/N II__**: Yup, I didn't do much edit here. I just added a few sentences here and there, and adjusted the paragraphs. This chapter already had enough description, so it was pretty easy to arrange. **_

_**Aside from that, looks like Jazmine is going to escape**__**? Try to guess how she's going to escape :D! Hope you enjoyed the chapter; leave a nice review please ^-^!**_


	3. Escape

_**Adrenaline**_

_**Chapter 3: Escape**_

* * *

_A/N__**: Chapter 3 edited :D! **_

_**Aside from that, I'm giving shoutouts to Jazavelli, KyaDiamondInTheSky, HZYTFG, Guest, Julietheone, reynac91, justagirl, bunnybabe247, bbunny13 for being awesome readers and for reviewing chapter 1/chapter 2 of this story :) I really appreciate it! Thank-you guys :D!**_

_**Now on to the story :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Boondocks. Do you understand now :)?**_

* * *

Maryland Interstate Highway, Maryland

Friday, 8:OO P.M

Her fierce green eyes pierced through the nosy black prisoner's scarlet violet eyes. "I'm busting out of here."

Tension was flying by the atmosphere after the DuBois' revelation, making sweat descend from the black prisoner's forehead to chin, as though she was nervous. The dangerous silence was soon casted off as the prisoner began uttering big laughs to Jazmine's statement, bringing all the other jail-mates' attention. Jazmine was flabbergasted by her behavior. She actually didn't expect a laugh. After years of killing and robbing, she expected a few cliché reactions such as; visage slightly slacked, gasps, wide eyes and et cetera. And for some reason, the chick's laugh reminded her of someone. Just the sound of that ghetto arrogant-like cackle reminded her of a certain wannabe thug from 5 years ago…

Jazmine immediately shook her head. No! She must not think about him. She's a robber now._ Him_ and_ his brother_ are in the past.

Putting that thought aside, Jazmine took the chance of taking in all of the girl's physical attributes. Her eyes had the rare shade of dark violet. The African-American had a certain heart-shaped head with a fair skin complexion; which was a darker shade of caramel. Her dark brown hair was in a nappy state but it was long, wild and free. And she was in her orange jail suit, which was normal since she was a prisoner.

After having a good laugh for about a minute or so, the adult calmed down and looked at Jazmine. "Oh...so you were serious?"

Rotating her emerald-like eyes in displeasure, Jazmine ignored the girl and continued minding her own business. Emerald doesn't have time to waste on someone who doesn't take her seriously. Of course she was serious about escaping. She even planned a way to get out of this tight situation. Jazmine stared in blank, revising the escape plan. _"Now, let's see...to make sure that my plan works, I have to know what kind of handcuffs the cops got on me and what type of convoy truck this is," _Jazmine mentally deliberated as her eyes surfed everywhere in the convoy vehicle, inhaling all of its attributes.

The convoy truck's walls were made of metal that was in the color of feint green. It was in a stable condition with a fair size which could hold up to 1O people. There was also a wall that separated the driver from the prisoners. So the driver wouldn't be noticing any of her suspicious activities.

_"Ok, check," _Jazmine mentally checked, liking the fact she'd be able to execute her plan without any problem. Now it was time to check on the quality of the handcuffs. Besides, they were the key for the procedure to be in success. The mixed American positioned herself properly on the bench of the mobile and closed her eyes with focus.

'_Relax, Jazmine relax,' _the concentrated 22 year-old thought in alleviation. That type of task was hard for her to do since she never basically relaxed for a long-time. Overall the years of her life, she never stopped and properly took a deep breath. With all that bank-robbing and running she did throughout her adulthood, she never did have a chance to relax. Maybe...Just maybe this could be an opportunity to do so. The time may be uncommonly small but Jazmine just wanted to get a touch of that requiescence for once.

Breathing out collectedly, Jazmine loosened up her body with a heavy load of stress flying off of her shoulder. Her fingers lingered onto the metal handcuffs, feeling its cold metal texture to get an idea of its quality. "Hm, let's see...Now this thing feels like it's about 10 ounces," Jazmine thoughtfully told herself in her mind, as she continued feeling the object that was imprisoning her hands. Still being held by the metal gadget, the thinking grown-up pulled her hands from each other until they had reached their limit thanks to the chains of the handcuffs. "Hmm...The distance is a good old 2.00. This must definitely be Smith and Wesson handcuffs."

Jazmine grew some knowledge on weapons, gadgets and accessories thanks to Cairo. I mean, she was a robber so she had to know everything when it came to weaponry like their weaknesses and their strengths.

Her lips formed a smirk of triumph. Getting out of here will be a breeze for Emerald. Feeling relaxed enough, Jazmine placed herself in a fetal position. With her hands still imprisoned by the metal novelty, the intelligent soon-to-be refugee slid her arms over her feet and chins. Her hands were now cuffed to her front which will make the process of escaping this metal wrath much easier. Jazmine's eyes lifted from her chained hands to the prisoners' whom were observing her routine.

One of Jazmine's eyes twitched in irritation to the people's constant staring. "The fuck y'all looking at?" she growled ferociously to them.

Not wanting to get on her bad side, the eavesdropping captives resumed to whatever they were doing. That's right. Don't mess with Emerald.

Now, now. Let's see if this vehicle got anything small, thin and pointy to fit in the handcuffs' keyhole for this little badass. Jazmine's eyes raked around the medium size vehicle for any sign of a small object until they landed on a bobby pin that was on the floor. Not even thinking of wasting time, the 22 year-old quickly went to pick it up and placed it in the keyhole. Even though her hands were still chained to the front, she still managed to unlock the metallic manacle with ease. Ah, free at last. Step 1 of her plan is succeeded. Now it's time to get to step 2.

_'Now I'll need one of the prisoners' help to escape out of here. Let's see...'_ Jazmine turned her head to see if the prisoners' could be in good use for her idea. As soon as her eyes just witnessed the stupid female bandits trying to get the handcuffs off of themselves while arranged in failed fetal positions, the escapee sweat-dropped. _'Yeah...they're hopeless,'_ she sighed in exasperation.

"I can help you." A familiar ghetto-voice flowed through Jazmine's petite ears. Oh great, don't tell me Emerald is gonna have to do the plan with...her? And the fuck? How did she know that Emerald needed someone's help?

Without any choice, Jazmine whipped her head to the left along with her black hair swaying to the movement, so that she could face the ghetto girl. "What could you possibly want?" the black-headed hissed to the cackling ghetto chick. Dammit, her laugh was seriously bothering Jazmine to the pit of her heart. It brought good memories of_ the Freeman Bros_. "Seriously, stop laughing and answer my damn question."

The handcuffed ghetto chick's little giggling fit finally stopped. "My name's Janet an-"

"And so you wasted 10 seconds of my life just for that?" Jazmine flatly interrupted Janet's sentence with a deadpanned face. As you could see, Emerald does _not _have time to be wasted on such nonsense.

Sucking on her teeth to her fellow's mean sarcasm, Janet resumed to her discussion. "As I was_ saying_, I'm Janet and I wanna be part o' yo' escape plan."

Jazmine already found the girl annoying but nonetheless, she had to let her in. It was crucial that another person joins in this, in order for the second part of her refuge to work. And she couldn't ask the other prisoners to do it. I mean, didn't you see how stupid they were? Sighing hopelessly, Jazmine nodded a yes. "You may join but after we've successfully escape out of this crummy truck, we go on separate ways and pretend that we've never met. Got it?"

Janet nodded with a satisfied smirk on her honeyed face.

Jazmine just wanted to handle her vengeance plan alone without any turmoil. She didn't want to waste her feelings and time on someone who'd just stab her in the back again. It happened to her twice and there would not be a third time. Mark her words. _Never._ And besides, there was something else that was going to be added in her to do list. She also wanted to find out why in the world would Huey Percival Freeman want to marry a disgusting_ witch_?

* * *

Woodcrest Downtown, Maryland

Friday, 8:3O P.M

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The only sound the clouds' tears have been doing as they cascaded beyond the concrete surface. Their grey furious selves cascaded through the grey sky, blocking the view of the sun. Rain tears dripped in the _'once-happy'_ neighborhood of Woodcrest Academy, building up a gloomy mood around everyone. Don't you find it a bit weird how the weather would be moody when you've just proposed to a person?

Well, Huey Freeman actually didn't mind the weather.

In his fancy penthouse that was located downtown in Woodcrest, Huey was sitting in his office chair of his bureau, watching the gloomy view of his white-washed neighborhood from his wall-size window.

The 23 year-old African-American was debating whether or not he did the right choice on proposing Ming. I mean, he's known her for a very long time. She did understand him better than anyone else. She was able to get him to smile.

Everyone was scared of Ming due to her straight-forward comments that could make anyone cry and her incredibly strong but petite hands that could beat anyone, maybe even Bushido Brown. Many, I mean... _many _people (probably thousands) have told him that he could do so much better than her. They said he could get any other girls without any problem. Well, who could blame 'em?

He's a wealthy businessman who happens to have the looks that any guys would seethe in jealousy for. His mocha-colored complexion that's asking for any hungry girls to lick, his 8 packs that is beautifully built thanks to the help of his constant katana and basketball practices, and his rare red-wine orbs...Oh my _god_. One look at those and you'll immediately fall in love. He also got his big Afro recently cut a bit but he still looks..._hot_. With his facial hair coming in around the jaw line, it's not helping calm down the ladies. Overall, in resume, Huey is a total sex god that any girl would kill for.

But unfortunately ladies, he's taken.

By Ming Long Duo.

To the eldest Freeman's eyes, she is a beautiful sweet person with such a big heart. She always stood by his side; she always managed to get him to smile in tough times. Huey indeed feels lucky to have met a woman that could bring the sun in the dark world that he lives in. But she isn't the only that could do that...There is also ..._HER_.

_Jazmine DuBois._

Every time she would smile with her bright emerald eyes shining in happiness, the dark cruel world that he sees before his eyes would change into the tranquil green wonderland. Her cotton-like strawberry-blond hair that would always stay in its' free and wild self. How he adores hand-combing it, feeling its softness and how-_No!_ No! He must not think about HER.

Huey shook his head, trying to forget the memory of his lost childhood friend while drinking his vodka. He mustn't think about her anymore. He must move on. After that event from 5 years ago, he _MUST_ move on and forget about her. As soon as he continued drowning his thoughts with another cup of Russian water, his iPhone 5G buzzed.

_'Dammit, who's calling me?'_ Huey grunted irritably, disliking the interruption of his peaceful drinking.

Clicking a few things on his advanced Apple technology, Huey picked up the phone call. "Hello? If this is the government trying to assimilate me, well you can go suck your di-"

_"Boy! You betta not even think of finishin' yo sentence or Im gonna whoop the blackness outta you! Dis is yo' Grandaddy!"_ Robert Jebediah Freeman's voice trickled from the cellphone to Huey's now deaf ears.

Ah same old, same old Granddad.

Despite the years that had passed, Granddad is still the same old energetic person who still talks to weird ladies on Facebook, still whoops his grand-kids like there's no tomorrow and still drinks his favorite beverage which is, of course, orange juice. The only thing that was different about the old man was that he upgraded his social network. Now, not only does he have Facebook but also Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram. Ah, already mentioned. Granddad is the same crazy foo'.

Anyway, Huey sighed in tiresome to his family member's grouchy behavior. "I apologize Granddad for my attitude but why the hell did you call? I already sent you money for the mortgag-"

_"I didn't call you fo' the money!"_ Granddad abruptly interrupted Huey, making the boy do his famous eye-roll. _"I just wanted to thank Caesar fo' giving me free coupons to his strip club."_ Huey could feel his grandfather smirking from the other line. Once again, air was exhaled from his mouth in annoyed matter.

Curses Caesar for giving the man free coupons to Sex Club 7.

To Huey's disliking, his best friend Michael Caesar, is the proud owner of Woodrest's best stripper club known to man which is; Sex Club 7. Huey wasn't too happy about it at first. He thought that Caesar had potential when it came to school and should use his intelligence for something less...inappropriate. After a while, Huey had no choice but to accept it due to his best friend's major business success.

Huey shook his head while grabbing the bridge of his nose. "Granddad, shouldn't you be at home than at the club right now?" Huey nagged with his usual monotone voice.

_"Boy, can't you let yo' granddaddy have some fun with my girls,"_ Granddad screamed happily with girly giggles and loud music in the background.

Huey almost chocked on his alcohol beverage as soon as he heard the elderly's sentence. _'What?! Don't tell me that he's gonna bring them over after what happened last time?!'_

The last time Granddad brought hoes from Facebook in his house...Well, let's just say that a S.W.A.T. team had to get involved.

Huey furrowed his eyebrows unpleasantly. "Granddad! Don't bring them ove-"

_"Boy, I gotta go. I'm in the game right now. My senioritas wanna play it rough at my house. Cheers!"_

Before the scowling 23 year-old could interject, Granddad had instantaneously hung up. Dammit, this old man sure is stubborn.

_'Note to self: I gotta call the police in the next hour.'_ Huey made a mental note as he was sure to himself that something crazy and dangerous was about to happen in his Granddad's household. Sighing for the third time, Huey resumed to his peaceful drinking. Ah, finally. Now this retired revolutionist here can take a break.

Suddenly, the door of his bureau flew open, only to be revealing his sexy soon-to-be wife; Ming Long Duo. The Asian babe was wearing all-black lingerie with black pump heels. Her body was perfect. Her womanly curves had taken his attention. Her big D cup tits and her well-formed butt was just asking the boy to make a grab for, her toned stomach that was beautifully displayed for the fiancé to see and her delicious long slender legs that was incredibly smooth. "Wanna have fun honey?" Ming cooed sensually as she cocked one of her eyebrows with a glint of mischief appearing in her red-wine orbs.

_'Damn,'_ Huey silently gawked as his widened eyes couldn't stop looking at Ming. The Freeman boy couldn't reject that delicious offer. Huey licked hungrily his lips as he stood up from his chair. You know what; his thirst for vodka had suddenly disappeared. I guess he's hungry for some Chinese...

…If you know what I mean.

Maryland Interstate Highway, Maryland

* * *

Friday, 9:OO P.M.

After Janet had gotten herself out of those annoying handcuffs, Jazmine whispered the whole refuge plan to the listening 2O year-old. "OK...Now do you understand the plan?"Jazmine's eyes carefully searched through Janet's lilac eyes for any sign of doubt.

Janet nodded her head a 'yes' with confidence glimmering her eyes. "Yes!" she whispered back to the black-haired.

The duo falteringly got up from their seats and walked straight to the wall that was separating the driver from the prisoners. On the other side of that wall, there was a driver that was clueless about the prisoners so, the two girls decided to take advantage of it. By randomness, Janet uttered a long, ear-soaring scream as Jazmine pounded crazily the feint green side without any control.

The only noise that filled the moving transportation was the constant pounding and the high-pitch scream that could destruct anyone's eardrums at any moment. Clueless to the situation, the other female prisoners were whaling in tears, not able to prevent such atrocious noise to infiltrate through their now-damaged ears since their hands were handcuffed behind their backs. Poor thing, they can't cover their ears.

Suddenly, the vehicle had stopped moving, getting the sneaky robber's lips to form a devilish smirk.

Perfect. Just the way Emerald had planned.

The whole point of making noise was that so the driver would get so annoyed by the barbarous blare that he'd have to open the back door to intervene.

"Janet! Shoo! Go hide by the door so that he won't see you," Jazmine quietly gestured for the chick to hide.

Grumbling a few curses, Janet obeyed her words. Hey, this bad-ass chick her' just wanna get to the shooting n' explosion already!

The driver pulled open the back entrance, unleashing the rays of light from the sunset and the fresh gust of wind that was eliminating the unwanted stuffiness of this medium-sized metal space. Jazmine's eyes became saucers as she noticed 7 police cars behind the convey vehicle. Ah damn, that wasn't part of the plan. They must have followed the convey truck in case any one of the prisoners dared an escape.

"Hey! Hey! What is with all that racket here?" the armed chauffeur screeched in strict fashion as he took a few steps inside the truck. "I said what the fuck is going o-_OW_!" The strict mister fell to the ground after being punched at the back of the head by Janet.

"Nigga, kiss my black ass," she spat with remorselessly to the out-cold buster.

Rolling her eyes to the girl's sudden ghetto attitude, Jazmine speedily picked up the dead soldier's PP9 handguns along with the truck keys. "Janet! Go outside and get to the passenger seat of this crummy ride! I'll stay inside the ride!" Jazmine ordered hastily as she threw the keys to Janet. "Go! GO! Do it fast! Police cars are just right there!"

With hurry, Janet ran outside and reached by the passenger door to open it with the keys. She successfully opened the door and promptly got it. Plunging the key inside the keyhole, the vehicle roared back to life, making the troublous adult rub her hands evilly. _'Hehe...Y'all 'bout to witness' a cray cray ride...but Janet's style.'_

Meanwhile, a cop stepped out of his police vehicle with a megaphone as his other teammates carefully got in a shooting stance with their Silence PP9 pistols. _"Emerald! Put your hands up right now! I demand you to put your hands up!"_ One of the cops spoke with the help of the bullhorn, making Jazmine arch an eyebrow in confusion.

_Pssh_...Seriously? Do you seriously think that Emerald will back down now? _Heh_, they don't know her enough.

"Never!" Jazmine pulled the triggers, hailing the authorities with shots. The officers miraculously dodged the bullets by ducking, using their cars as protection.

Witnessing this whole scene, anonymous prisoners whom were still in the convey truck were cheering, crying in fear or staring in shock.

"Janet! Drive the car_ NOW_!" Jazmine screamed at the top of her lungs as she continued trying to shoot her targets, bearing with the uncontrollable vibrations of her loud weapons.

As soon as Jazmine's loud and clear words accessed in her ears, Janet pressed on the accelerator with all her might as her grip on the steering wheel had tightened. The vehicle suddenly started moving in such ludicrous speed that the prisoners in the jail pickup truck had uncontrollably stumbled upon each other. Screams of horror were unleashed from the annoying jailbirds. But thankfully, Jazmine kept herself still and calm throughout the sudden increasing rate of motion.

The speedy convey truck raced along Maryland's interstate highway with seven Ford Crown Victoria police cars high on its' tails. Janet's eyes landed on the truck's mirror to her left, only to be seeing these damn popos still following her trail from her rear view. Dammit, at this rate, popos will never leave their sight!

_'Come on! Come on! Go faster you piece o' shit,' _Janet growled to her thought as she never dared to lose sight of the road that was before her windshield. Instinctively, her right foot continued stumping on the accelerator, in the process of holding down the set/accel button from the cruise control. Dammit, she shouldn't keep this up or else she'd be using up all of the gas.

Simultaneously, Jazmine cursed under her breath as she ran out of ammo for her PP9 guns. She carelessly threw the weapon to the side. Oh shit! Shit! Shit! She got no ammo anymore. How was she going to slow down the cops?

_"Emerald! This is your last chance! Back down and cooperate with us!" _screamed a cop with his bullhorn as him, along his teammates, continued persuading her track.

Approaching a bit to the back entrance of the convey truck, Jazmine lifted the famous middle finger for the authorities to see. "Cooperate _this_ up in your asses!"She will never back down to the authorities_. Never._

But she still needed to find a way to lose the heat. So Jazmine, once again, screamed at the top of her lungs to get Janet's attention. "Janet! I'm running out of ammo!"

"Yah yah nigga! I'll find us sum'thang," Janet screamed back to the aggressive 22 year-old.

Losing her focus on the road for a second or so, her eyes widened in alarm as she realized the gas gauge was alarmingly indicating that the gas tank would soon be empty. Dammit, this plan was gonna break if these two girls keep this pace up.

Janet gulped; worried that she might get caught by the popo..._again_. She wasn't even supposed to get caught in the first place. Janet also had a very important goal to accomplish in her life and going back to the system will not help her complete it. She had made _too_ many sacrifices to back down. So the popo ain't the answer to her. Hell-nawh!

Still being chased, Janet's eyes landed on something miraculous that happened to be right beside her seat all along. A light bulb hit her head as she found another idea for an escape. _'Looks like this is my day,'_ the violet-eyed female sneakily apprehended as she continued cruising on the highway madly.

"Yo half-nigga! Get on top of the convey truck!"Janet uttered a loud yell for the unarmed DuBois to hear.

Jazmine blinked in confusion. "What?! How the fuck am I suppose to do tha-"

"JUST GET YO' HALF-BLACK ASS ON TOP OF THE MOTHERFUCKIN' TRUCK!" Janet roared with such toughness dominating her expression, that Jazmine was surprised.

Cursing a few swears under her breath, Jazmine backed away from the entrance with a determined facial expression.

As she was far enough from the entrance with the monstrous air blasting right for her and the whaling prisoners, Jazmine made a speedy run for it. Bolting to the edge of the opening, the flexible robber jumped for the head trimmer of the convey truck's back entryway. Thanks to the incredible sudden rate of motion that Jazmine had picked up earlier from running, she managed to flip herself on top of the convey truck flawlessly.

On the point of standing up, the unbearable pain nudged Jazmine by her abdomen, the place where her traitors had shot her. _'Dammit...We gotta end this shit quick,' _Jazmine grunted as the wound in her stomach area kept decreasing her fighting spirit. Damn...she won't last long if this ache kept acting up like this. Damn, why did Janet ask Emerald to get on top of the convey truck anyway?

"YO half-nigga! Catch this," the driving Janet threw an object high up in the air from her passenger window.

As soon as the object was in Jazmine's view, the robber raised her arms up in the air. Hope had suddenly gave her the sudden strength as she realized what was the article as it landed upon her hands. "A hand grenade! This is what will kill the heat," Jazmine furrowed her eyebrows at the same moment as her lips broke in a witch-like smile.

_Heh._ This police pursuit wasn't a dangerous situation to Emerald's eyes anymore. The excitement and the thrill replaced the feeling of pain. Her fighting spirit had sprung back to life in her body. She was no longer stoppable. Not even receiving a shot will kill this...addictive feeling. _"Adrenaline," _Jazmine smirked sinfully as she slowly stood up.

Jazmine pulled the pin of the grenade and threw the explosive object at the polices' direction. "Janet! Drive as far from the police as you can!" Jazmine screamed with confidence, shadowing her words.

As the grenade landed on one of police cars,

There it was.

The explosion that Jazmine was eagerly waiting for.

Its' thick bright light dazzled Jazmine DuBois' fascinated eyes. The sudden flash of heat suddenly fluttered by the gang of criminals, having the impression that their skin was about to get burned. Even though Janet was the farthest from the explosion since she was placed at the front, driving the vehicle, she could feel the burning sensation. It was so hot that their jail outfit might possibly ignite. The horrified prisoners closed their eyes from the intense incandescence as others released utters of horror from their chapped lips, praying that they'd survive from the blow. Policemen were getting burned throughout the burning process of the blow. Everything suddenly went blank for everyone. The only color that they could see was white.

There was no sound for a quick second. Everyone was screaming for their dear lives yet no sound came out.

Seconds later, the breath-taking illumination started to fade, allowing Jazmine and the others to regain some of their eyesight. Before them, floated a gigantic mushroom-shaped cloud that wonderfully flew through the Maryland air. Jazmine stood there on top of the moving vehicle, stunned by the explosive scenery. Her black hair fluctuated through the heavy air pressure as she stood there speechless.

Just as seconds had passed...

_**BOOM!**_

There came the sound. The explosion had fully erupted.

Its' thunder-roar sound had came at the same as its blast wave had hit Jazmine and everyone in the convey truck. The air pressure that everyone had felt was strong, as though someone muscular had body-slammed them. Jazmine and the convey truck with Janet and the crying criminals in it, had flew back in the air from the blast. Particles of dust brimmed the atmosphere. Burning parts of the police cars had fallen from the sky. Jazmine lied on the lonely road with her injured body as everyone else stayed there, unconscious. Cars were in raging flames. The Maryland Interstate had become a living chaos.

Jazmine fluttered her eyes open, seeing a familiar shadow approaching her limp body. Due to the dust and the uncontrollable flames from the explosion, she couldn't fully distinguish who it was...until she saw his eyes.

His _red-wine_ eyes.

Even though the image was blurry, she was finally able to distinguish the owner of those red-wine eyes. "R-Riley?" Jazmine stuttered.

Unfortunately, her eyes gave up on her and all she saw was black.

* * *

_A/N II__**: Well, this was too easy to edit. This chapter basically held enough descriptions; so I just made sure there were fewer errors, corrected the punctuation and well-organized the paragraphs :D! **_

_**Aside from that; finally! I'm done :D! Dun Dun DUN! What will happen to Jazmine and Janet? What about Ming and Huey? Ouuuh, you's gonna have to wait for the next update :) Toodles...**_

_**Wait...**_

_**I sounded gay for a minute...**_

_**You know what..I"ll just say bye like everyone else :D! BYE :D!**_


	4. Business

_**Adrenaline**_

_**Chapter 4: Business**_

* * *

_A/N_**:**_** This chapter was also edited ;)**_

_**Anyway, sorry I took long updating lol. I had to study for the mid-term exams, I also had to catch up on my Boondocks reading and I had to research for this fic. I also found real-life pictures for Riley, Janet, Ming and another pic for Jazmine. Oh, and the name of Caesar's strip-club was from GTA III :D. So give credit to the game for the strip club idea lol. Now on to the shout-outs!**_

_**Lil Princess126: **__Oh thank-you very much :) I've been doing research on criminal shit (guns, polices, cars, etc..) and character pictures for this story :) And I'm very glad that you find this story cool :D! I tried to make it unique and interesting at the same time! And OMG, you are so right! I've been re-reading my chapters lately to get the whole picture of my plot and I've noticed that too! Thanks for the warning, I will try to lay low on the characters' eyes :3 Hope you'll continue reading and supporting ;)!_

_**Schweetpea1870: **__Hey hey hey ;) Then my job is done. I gotta make bad-ass Jazzy here crazy to show y'all that she doesn't kid when it comes to danger 8D! Hehe, and I see that you likin' Janet here :) Well, you'll be seeing more of her annoying crazy ass in this fic :)! Haha, the idea of making Caesar own a strip-club came in my head when I was playing GTA III and of course he makin' Granddad go to the club ;) Let the old man do his 'little' mingling lol...Yes, the guard deserved it. No one messes with our Emerald :D! And about Riley, well...you're gonna have to read to find out girl x)! Thanks fo' the love girl!_

_**reynac91:**__ Yup, I've updated! I kinda felt bad for giving this fic the cold shoulder. But don't worry! I'll try to update this story frequently ;D! Haha, the granddad part with his lady friends was my favorite part too. I couldn't stop laughing while writing it lol. Oh and you don't like Ming now huh? Well, your hate for her might increase...or decrease lol. That's all I can say from there :)! And you're welcome! Of course, I'm giving you shout-outs! You were givin' me some love :3! hehee!_

_**Reon-D-Anibis: **__Heh, glad that you liked it :) Thanks for the support bro!_

_**bunnybabe247:**__ Yup, our little Emerald escaped from the prison bus :)! Oh and don't worry! Their reunion will come very VERY soon :D mwouahaha! DRAMA! Drama will come in the air very soon! Mwouahaha! Thanks for the love girl :)!_

_**Julietheone: **__Giiirl, thanks for your big-ass support 8D! I really appreciate it and I'm very glad that you found her catch phrase clever lol. I seriously thought that one of you readers were gonna find that annoying since she keeps feeling that emotion at the end of every chapter lol. And well, you can stop waitin' for the 4th chapter when it's hereee! Youpie! And sorry if I kept you waiting for it, I tried to make the updates come early. _

_**KyaDiamondInTheSky: **__Hehee, thanks girl :)! I tried to make them as unique as possible :D! And many questions pop in your head but they will soon be answered in matter of time :) Hehe, Jazmine is bad-ass! She really takes her criminal life seriously ;)! Oh! And I'm NOT dropping this baby here! I've already got a mega plot for this story!_

_**Once again, thanks y'all for the love :3 Now let's get to story-telling :D!**_

_**Disclaimer: (Sigh) Don't sue me. I'ont own Boondocks nor GTAIII.**_

* * *

_"The business of the mafia is business."_

― _Unknown_

* * *

Saturday 10: 30 A.M - Unknown location, Woodcrest Downtown, Maryland

_'Riley,' _Jazmine thought as the image of his tough demeanor filled her mind.

The 22 year-old tiredly fluttered her eyes open, only to be met by the bitter darkness. The hell? Where the hell is she? Her eyes couldn't stop surfing around the surrounding, trying to find a clue of where she was. OK, this was quite strange. She confusingly turned her head, looking for any signs of her bizarre whereabouts. She acknowledged right away she was stuck in some room. OK, something ain't right.

How the fuck did Jazmine end up in this...place? And where the hell was Janet?

Although the lost adult hated Janet for her thug and annoying attitude, she specifically remembered the African-American driving her and the whaling jailbirds on some Interstate highway with the cops tailing after them. But...how did she end up in this room?

Jazmine tried to move but the sudden aching pain of her abdomen kept her from moving. Surrendering herself to the physical suffering of her stomach, she fell back on to something...And that something was a... _'A bed,'_ Jazmine thought alarmingly as she took a glimpse of the soft furniture with confusion._ 'Seriously?!'_

Closing her eyes with ease, she tried to unearth the memories of the explosive event. She remembered that after executing the escape with Janet, they had both fallen from the strong air pressure...Then, just before she blacked out...There he was with his famous cornrows...

Riley Escobar Freeman.

Jazmine bit her lips in worry to the thought. Oh-uh...it must have been Riley whom had brought Jazmine in this strange room after the big boom. Dammit! She wasn't expecting to see him. I mean, after what happened years ago, she didn't even think in a thousand years of meeting him like this. Especially in this injured state that she was in.

But then again, this is Woodcrest. The Freeman Bros would surely stay in this suburban neighborhood to keep an eye on their grandfather's health. But didn't they say that they hated this bleached neighborhood or something? Sighing in tiresome, Jazmine curled herself up in a fetal position as she continued drowning herself with thoughts.

She bet Riley must have picked her from the highway and got her here in this unknown site to ask her questions about her disappearance. She seriously wasn't ready to see the Freeman boy again...or worse, Huey. Ugh...dammit.

Her thoughts of worry soon flushed away as the creak of a door echoed through the dark space. _Ugh_...here he comes.

Preparing for the worst, Jazmine turned herself to the opposite side just so she could see him enter inside. The entrance to the area slowly opened, unleashing the rays of the brightness. There crept a shadow of a man in a suit. He casually stepped inside with darkness shadowing his identity as the remaining brightness shined upon his shoulder, giving off some of that mysterious vague.

She gulped, which was quite unusual for her to do.

The hidden person's individuality had finally been revealed after he clapped his hands to turn on the lights...making Jazmine's jaw drop in pure shock. Well, now she knows for sure that the person wasn't Riley Freeman. Tss...Judging the man's clothing, it's definitely_**NOT **_him…

The man was wearing a purple smoking jacket with white Tiger prints on the cuffs, purple matching pants, a purple hat, some light purple scarf neck and to top off his little _'Supa Mac Daddy'_ clothing wear, his diamond encrusted purple cane.

_'A Pimp Named Slickback?!'_ Jazmine thought uncommonly as she rubbed her eyes to make sure that her vision wasn't fooling her.

The pimp stroked his black goatee in a thinking fashion and observed the shocked Dubois. "Hmm...I just don't get it," he mumbled to himself as he lightly held Jazmine's chin with the tip of his violet cane. "Why would he bring you here? I mean you's pretty and all but I ain't feeling yo' cheekbones, yo' lips are dry and yo-"

While A Pimp Named Slickback kept rambling on about her minor facial flaws, Jazmine's face expression immediately transformed from shock to angry. "Where am I," Jazmine gritted her teeth ferociously to A Pimp Named Slickback. "And who brought me here?!"

The purple-suited mister scowled a bit to her attitude. "Girl, you betta' watch yo' mouth. Do you know who I am?!"

With annoyance, Jazmine rolled her eyes to his stupid question.

Of course she knew him. He's like the King when it comes to hoes. A Pimp Named Slickback is notorious for having the biggest prostitute market of this entire state. He can pick up any girl from the streets and make her his hoe minion. "Of course, I know who you are but I wanna know WHERE I am and HOW did I end up here," Jazmine spat fiercely.

A Pimp Named Slickback shook his head in tiresome. "It's that Bow Wow wannabe that got'chu here," he sighed, trying to retain himself from slapping the sin outta Jazmine. That girl betta' be lucky that she ain't one of his hoes or else she'd be receiving one of his 'sin-be-gone' slaps.

Jazmine exhaled a breath as she closed her eyes for a second. Judging by the words 'Bow Wow wannabe', he must be talking about Riley_. _Humph, it really was Riley…_Hm_? But what is this place?

"But where am I dammit," Jazmine asked, well more like demanded with the tone that she was using.

"You're in Sex Club 7 bitch!" A Pimp Named Slickback spat back with anger reaching its' boiling point.

"What?!" Confusion circulated through Jazmine's veins as his sentence replayed in her mind. Why in the world did Riley bring her in a strip-club?

"Why the hell am I here?" Jazmine roared another question to the purple-dressed hustler as she sat up in bed, flinching a little from the burning sensation of her wound.

Just when A Pimp Named Slickback was gonna speak up; someone had already beaten him to it. "Because _**I**_ need 'chu, Emerald...o' should I say Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois," a ghetto-like voice flowed through the heated atmosphere, making Jazmine whip her head towards the door, where the source of the voice stood.

As soon as her eyes landed on the source of the ghetto Chicagoan tone, Jazmine gulped, trying to swallow fear down her throat. "R-Riley...?" the troubled young adult managed to squeeze out a stutter.

Riley Escobar Freeman formed one of his charming but devilish smirk as he casually stood by the door frame with his arms crossed on his chest. "Long time, huh Jazmine?"

"Yup," Jazmine respired in loss of hope.

With the Freeman boy still standing before her, Jazmine started taking in all his physical attributes. Riley did grow from cute to hot, the girl had to admit. He carries tattoos all over his arms, facial hair that sprouted a bit on his chin and his trademark cornrows. He also wore a black wife beater along with gold chains and his watch, his saggy jeans and his white Air Forces. Overall, he looks like a fine thug.

Jazmine gulped once again._ 'Indeed, it was a long time.'_

_**Flashback-5 years ago...-**_

_**Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest suburbs, Maryland**_

_**Friday, 9:45 P.M.**_

_**It was summer time. The perfect time to chill with your friends, to take a nice walk around the neighborhood with the intense heat. Just the way Jazmine liked.**_

_**With the sun going down and the moon climbing up to the infinite sky with the shining stars, the 16 year-old observed the beautiful night scenery from the top of the Oak tree hill with her two favorite Freeman boys; Huey Freeman and Riley Freeman. The aura around the trio was tranquil with Mother Nature doing its' beautiful magic. Jazmine silently smiled to it.**_

_**She was happy. She was surrounded by the people that she deeply cared with the beautiful sky view before her.**_ _**She couldn't ask for more. This was already enough for her.**_

_**Suddenly, curiosity got into her, along with worry. What if she'll never be able to see the boys again? I mean, senior year in Woodcrest High is almost over and she'll be going away to college soon. She doesn't wanna leave here! She certainly doesn't wanna abandon her best friends here too.**_ _**Jazmine slowly turned her head to her long-time childhood crush. "Huey..."**_

_**Huey turned his head from his 'How to be a Revolutionist?' book and faced Jazmine with an arched eyebrow.**_

_**"Yes Jazmine?" he asked in his trademark monotone voice. What could the girl possibly want with him? Can't she see that he's busy...?**_

_**"Well," she started as she played with her fingers nervously. "What are you gonna do as soon as you're done with high school?"**_

_**Narrowing his eyebrows with determination, Huey answered her question. "Show the world my vision."**_

_**Hm...Jazmine wonders what's his so-called 'vision'?**_

_**"What's your vision Huey?" Jazmine asked again as her enormous curiosity was starting to bug Huey to death. But nonetheless, he answered her question.**_

_**"Vision? What do you know about my vision? My vision would turn your world upside down, tear asunder your illusions, and send the sanctuary of your own ignorance crashing down around you. Now ask yourself, are you ready to see my v-"**_

_**"N-never mind," Jazmine stuttered a bit, changing her mind about witnessing his vision. On second thought, maybe it's best if he keeps it to himself.**_

_**The innocent strawberry-blond haired turned to Riley, who was lying on the soft green grass while witnessing the disappearance of the sun and the appearance of the moon in the infinite scarlet blue sky.**_

_**"Riley, what are you gonna do once you're done with high school?"**_

_**The 15 year-old mischief scoffed, thinking that was the most stupid question in the world. "Jazz, what kind o' question is dat? Once I'm done with dat bleach-ass school, Imma go rule the streets as the best gangsta'! You 'know, cuz' I'm a real G. I'm a real nigga, y'feel me?"**_

_**Not surprised by Riley's answer, Jazmine resumed to her cloud-watching and one thought came in mind.**_ _**'Nah, I doubt we'd get separated from each other. I just know it. Nothing will stop me from staying with Riley, Huey, Cindy and my bff.'**_

_**A confident smile made its' way on Jazmine's butterscotch face.**_

_**End of flashback-**_

Jazmine sighed to one of her cherished memories.

Still holding onto that smirk, Riley snickered which startled the injured friend. Ok, why the fuck is he chuckling like that?

"Jazmine...a couple years ago, I got a scoop from one o' my niggas dat'chu the most notorious criminal among the streets and I-"

"But R-Riley, how did you know that?" Jazmine interrupted Riley with shock, as well as being flattered by his compliments.

Not to brag, but it's indeed true. Emerald had done well with robbing. She robbed many famous banks around the world. You name it, U.S, Japan, South Africa, Brazil, U.K, Australia, and Republic Dominican. In resume, _everywhere_. Hell, even Canada.

"Bitch, didn't cho' ass hear me! I said that one o' my niggas told me dat!" Riley spat back childishly with his nigga attitude acting up. Ah, despite the years that had passed, Riley's still the same little whiny nigga.

"Yeah...Sheesh,"Jazmine murmured.

At that said, Riley resumed to his discussion. "Anywhoo, I been watching yo ass fo' a long time, you know, cuz' I had to see fo' myself if you's sti-"

"Yeah, yeah! Boy, get to the point! I got a bitch to slap in 5 minutes!" A Pimp Named Slickback mentioned while tapping his arm, motioning the youngest Freeman he didn't have time to be wasted.

Damn, why's the nigga still here huh? Can't he see that Young Reezy was speaking!

Sucking on his teeth, Riley threw daggers to the impatient pimp and focused on Jazmine. "Anywhooo...As I was sayin', I had to see fo' my myself if the rumors were true. And I gotta give you props Jaz, I was truly impressed wit'cho skills. The way you handled yo' enemies with no pity fo' their lives. The way you flawlessly stole Banks' cheddars without breaking a damn sweat. The way you distracted horny security with yo' pretty face; it's incredible." Riley held his serious thug face which surprised Jazmine.

Damn.

The nigga was serious…

Putting random thoughts to the side, Jazmine continued listening to her childhood friend. "I want yo skills. I need you Jaz."

Ok, what the hell was going on?!

"Jazmine, I need yo' skills. I need you," Riley declared to the astonished young adult. "So, dat's why you's gonna work fo' me and A Pimp Named Slickback from now on," he finished off his speech with his sneaky grin.

Jazmine's eyes were in alarm mode, not daring to blink. _'WHAT!?'_

* * *

Saturday 1O:45 A.M. - Downtown Woodcrest, Maryland

"AH!" Ming moaned with pleasure entangling her words as she collapsed on her queen-size bed with her legs spread out in ecstasy. Her exhausted naked form lay beside Huey's side as he was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath from getting his Chinese dinner...if you know what I mean.

Still panting in bliss, Ming looked to her right to face her talented Huey. "Damn honey, you're one wild tiger." The two just finished having sex and damn...That was a feisty one too.

Huey lightly scoffed in cockiness to his fiancé. "You tell me that every night."

Silence of satisfaction fluttered in their bedroom, which made Ming drown through her pool of thoughts.

This was the life for Ming. She got everything she wanted; power, money and sex. She works in the system so no one dared to try to lay a finger on her. She gains probably like a million or so with her salary and Huey's, so she's wealthy rich. And as for the sex...well, she got Huey right?

And the best part was that her lifetime nemesis was probably rotting in jail by now. So, of course she was enjoying life.

_'Oh yeah, this is the life,' _Ming thought in triumph along with her lips forming a smirk._ 'All thanks to Jazmine...Heheh. Or should I say Eme-'_

Her thoughts were irritably interrupting by the buzz of her cellphone. Come on? She just had sex? Can't the girl get a break?

Without further do, Ming tiredly stood up from her sleeping furniture and dragged her feet across the floor until she reached the living room. The phone was still ringing which annoyed the bed-head really bad. Fuck! Who could be calling so early in the morning?!

Cursing under her breath, she walked to her coffee table, the place where her ringing communication device stayed. The more it ringed, the more her anger increased. Grr...Later, she's so burning this fucking phone!

She angrily grabbed the phone and clicked a few buttons to turn it on. "What?! Can't you fucking see that it's 10:50 in the morning!? People, unlike _you_, have lives! What could you fucking possibly want with _**me**_?!"

"Euh...ma'am. Euh-h, this is Maryland's State Prison..." the caller trailed off awkwardly, not knowing how to answer back to Ming's outburst.

The embarrassed Asian sweat-dropped. "Heheh…Sorry, I couldn't sleep well last night," she finished off her sentence with her fake innocent giggles.

The mister cleared his throat. "A-anyway, I called to tell you about Miss Emerald..."

Ming wickedly smiled as an image of Jazmine in an electric prison chair flew through her mind. "Yes...what about her?" she asked, trying to hide her dark excitement.

"Well...s-she escaped..."

_W-what?!_

"WHAT?!" Ming loudly shrieked as her grip on the calling electronic had tightened.

"W-well, our other officers found burning cars with burned police corpses and a ruined convoy truck in one of Maryland's Interstate highways. And Miss Emerald was not found in the vehicle," informed the worried officer on the other line.

_'NO! If she escaped..Then there is no doubt that Huey will find out about her soon...DAMMIT! My plan will be ruined,'_ Ming thought as she growled._ 'Shit! Shit! Shit! I gotta prevent that from happening.'_

* * *

Saturday 11:OO -Woodcrest Downtown, Maryland

"SAY WHAT!?" Jazmine yelled so loud, that Riley and A Pimp Named Slickback had to cover their ears or else, they might turn deaf.

The purple whore-monger sucked on his teeth in an aggravating manner. "Damn, niggas these days with them' loud voices..."

"How dare you take me to a _STRIP-CLUB_ so that you could force me to work for you and A Pimp Named Slickback," she roared as her face was getting redder by the minute.

"I only work for _myself_," Jazmine bickered nastily. Emerald isn't a maid! She only works for HERSELF. She doesn't have time and feelings to waste!

Riley arrogantly scoffed which got the opposed girl confused. Wrong answer bitch. Yo' ass had just entered Young Reezy's mind trap. "Bitch, you got no choice. You gotta do what Young Reezy tells you to do...or _else._"

"Or else… What?" Jazmine growled as she furrowed her eyebrows to the blackmailer.

Riley's eyes lightened up like a Christmas tree at the same time as his grin increased."Or else Imma go tell _**Huey**_ that 'chu her-"

"_**NO**_!" Jazmine nearly choked to the boy's sentence. "You can't tell him!"

Bingo. She fell into his trap. "Ok, that settles it then. You's gonna work for us and that's final," Riley walked to A Pimp Named Slickback's side and whispered him a few discrete words. Nodding understandably, the pimp walked out of the room. Now Jazmine and Riley were alone in the room filled with tension.

Without any other choice, Jazmine sighed in defeat. Now the girl can't back down. She must do what Riley says or else Huey will know the truth.

And_ he_ cannot know about it.

It's forbidden.

Jazmine hand-combed through her hair and breathed out in a collected fashion. She must try to calm herself or else she might end up killing the thug idiot.

Damn, Emerald forgot how annoying Riley can be. But something bothered Jazmine to the pit of her heart. What type of mission will Riley give her? Judging by his attitude and looks, he must have his own drug crew. Maybe, he'll be asking her to infiltrate in his drug nemesis' territory to steal his stashes or his secret inventories or something like that. And as for A Pimp Named Slickback, he might make Jazmine disguise herself as a prostitute and kill one of his rivals. Hm...She was certainly curious of her upcoming missions.

"Starting next week, you'll start your first mission," Riley's words invaded Jazmine's petite ears, breaking her train of thoughts. "Next week, a very important event will be held at the Golden Pot in Las Vegas. Well, more like a gay-ass white-bleached royal party to be more précised."

Hm, interesting.

Jazmine nodded to Riley, gesturing him to continue on with the discussion. "Powerful people, from filthy rich folks to secret gangstas, are gonna be there discussing' about they' future business plans. You name it, Woodcrest' mayor, the Mafia, the Cartel, the Yakuza, are gonna be there. According to my sources, they's gonna talk about they secret drug business and shit. That's when I'll need yo' skills to infiltrate the location and collect all of the information. I must know er 'thang 'bout they' deals in order for me to overtake they' drug territories. This will be an opportunity fo' me to step out o' retirement and to show everyone on the streets that I, Young Reezy, am the most powerful nigga."

Jazmine's eyes widened. Damn, that was one heck of a mission. But with that type of mission, she can't complete it herself... Yeah, she may be great in stealth and distractions but she'll need someone to back her up when it comes to fighting and weaponry.

"Ok...so if I complete your mission, will I finally be free from you?" Jazmine's frown deepened. She must get back on her track of vengeance really soon.

"Jazmine! You still gotta work fo' me!" Riley stated as he crossed his arms on his chest. "You had people on the hardcore streets respecting you. You were known fo' being the notorious robber whom robbed from famous international banks to mafias' stashes. And now yo' precious reputation fell down the drain thanks to yo' little friends 'Cookie Man and C-Merph'."

Jazmine immediately stood up from the bed. The used-to-be-famous robber threw a heated death glare to Riley. He dared to speak to Emerald like that? If looks could kill, Jazmine would've burned Riley's ass right there.

Nevertheless, Riley continued his speech, "Look, I know you don't wanna work for me but'chu need to start with something to get to the top of the criminal ladder. If you want vengeance, you gotta gain allies...strong, powerful allies from the streets and fo' that, you need to work with many people. Once that's done, you'll gain yo' reputation back and you'll be able kill those two faggots..."

Jazmine's frown suddenly turned into a sadistic smirk. Riley's idea didn't sound half bad...I guess she underestimated the nigga for nothing then. "I guess I'm gonna have to attend the royal reunion party don't I?" the black-haired cocked one of her eyebrows to Riley.

The Chicagoan smirked mischievously. "Yup nigga."

* * *

_A/N II__**: Chapter 4 edited! The punctuation marks are fixed, I organized the paragraphs and I took out the phrase from the bottom of the chapter. I dunno, I found it unnecessary…**_

_**Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter was too boring ^.^ (sweatdrops) That will soon changed in the next chapter which might be updated in two or three weeks :) Oh and Jazmine and Huey will soon meet...so, don't worry...mwouaha ;) Now my fellow readers, ya know the drill...**_

_**Review yo :D!**_


	5. Soiree de la Lune (Preview)

_**Adrenaline**_

_**Chapter 5: Soirée de la Lune (Preview)**_

* * *

_A/N__**: Man, I just did some good ol' spring-cleaning on this chapter too :). **_

_**Anyway, thanks for giving this crazy girl (me :D) some love. I appreciate the support :) I decided to do a preview of chapter 5 ^.^! This is just gonna show you how serious the royal party will be like lol xD! I'm not gonna be updating for a while since I'm gonna have a HECK of a research for the real chapter to awesome :D!**_

_**Che Black Diamond:**__ Yup, I guess you can say that she's one confusing hard thug ^^! You were expecting Jazzy to escape huh :P lol? You'll see later why she didn't try to attack Riley :) And I'm glad that you likin' this story :)! Thanks for the love ^^!_

_**HZYTFG: **__Thanks ^^! I tried to use my free time to try to catch up on Adrenaline and Rich School Ain't Pretty but it ain't easy with school and stuff. And yeah :/...I honestly don't know about I wish. I just lost inspiration for it. Maybe I'll rewrite the story by the end of 2014 or something...maybe :/ Thanks for the support :)_

_**bunnybabe247: **__Lol, yup xD! I knew y'all were gonna expect her to do kung-fu moves, explosions and shit. But you'll soon understand why she didn'y attack Riley when she had the chance ;)! And hmm..don't worry, you'll soon find out how Huey will react to Jazmine's arrival :) Thanks for the love and for your honest opinion :D!_

_**KyaDiamondInTheSky: **__Ah ok, good :o! Fanfiction is getting jacked up man :/ For some reason, I try uploading my chappies and it takes fo'eva to show it up in the site -.-! I'm glad that it's fixed now :D! And yup, Riley needed Jazmine's skills to take control of the streets dawg :P...didn't expected that did'ya? Haha, A Pimp Named Slickback's part was my favorite too xD! I recently re-watched some Boondocks episode and I saw 'Hoes Coming to Dinner'. That was the main reason why I've decided to make him involve in this story plot xD! Anywhoo, thanks for the love girl :3!_

_**Lil Princess126**__: Even though you didn't review my last chapter, I totally forgot to answer yo' last question. How rude of me :/ I actually don't live in Maryland lol x)...Heck, I don't even live in the US...I live in Canada (the home of good bacon lol...just joking x) lol) :)_

_**I totally forgot to mention that I was able to find pictures for Janet, Riley and Jazmine with the help of Julie-the-one :) So give credit to my supportive reader :D!**_

_**Hope y'all enjoy the preview ^^!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks, the Yakuza, the Cartel and the Mafia.**

* * *

_"Our principles are highest; honor, solidarity and vengeance. We know there's no justice for us except we earn it. We earn respect."_

_-The Mafia_

Golden Pot, Las Vegas, Nevada

Sunday 2: OO P.M.

Cigar fume flowed from the smoker's lips and dissolved in the cold deadly air of Golden Pot's secret underground bureau. This man was enjoying the peace this area carried. No sounds. No distractions. Just...silence. Ah, just the way he liked. Inhaling the dark vapor of his cigar, the man slid one of his desk drawers open, only to be showing his baby; his silver P38 Walther pistol. This baby is efficient. It's small which is manageable to carry, yet dangerous. With only one shot from this, your life immediately falters. Perfect.

Exhaling the smoking substance, the cigar consumer couldn't help but felt his muscles loosen up as he was conquered by the feeling of power. Yeah, that superior thrilling emotion...How invigorating it is...

All of a sudden, the sound of a weak knock traveled through his ears, which resulted into a breakage of the man's tranquility. "Come in," he answered, technically authorizing the knocker to enter.

The door creaked open, revealing his scared assistant who was shaking uncontrollably as two muscle-ripped Asians were holding their grip on his arms. His instability made his mini brown dreads follow its' trembling movement. Baring with the guards' monstrous wrath, the black employee pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, so that it wouldn't fall. With suspense building up at each second, the trio quietly marched towards their boss' desk.

"H-Hiro...I-I mean boss...What is going on?" the frightened mini-dread-headed stuttered a question with visible fear as he worriedly looked around the tensed atmosphere, not understanding the situation. "W-What am I doing here?"

Furrowing his eyebrows in a sadist manner, Hiro Otomo swiftly turned around so that he could properly face his long-time worker. "Dewey, you know why you're here," he smoothly mentioned as he continued smoking his expensive roll of tobacco. "Now...I'm gonna ask you one more time...Did you or did you not stole 75% of Golden Pot's profit?" Such deviousness dominated Hiro's husky tone, which made poor little Dewey receive chills on his spine.

Hiro Otomo is the proud owner of one of Nevada's big private casinos; the Golden Pot. His casino is the perfect place for all the wealthy customers to gamble all their profits, for everyone to enjoy live entertainment events, sporting events and such. I guess you can say that his Las Vegas business is pretty good...well, _almost_.

Lately, Golden Pot's economy has been decreasing even though the number of customers kept increasing each day. So he immediately suspected that someone has been jacking his dough. And this Japanese boy doesn't do well when someone takes his property that rightfully/wrongfully belongs to him.

"B-boss...I may be the one in charge of calculating all of Golden Pot's cash but I wouldn't do such a thing," he spoke haltingly. Out of all the people in the world, why must Dewey suffer like this? He had been very kind with his boss. He basically gave all the needs that Hiro and the Golden Pot desired for their success. "Y-you have to believe me sir. I would never take your money."

Hm, maybe it ain't Dewey after all. Just look at him and his raggedy figure; his skinny body that was begging a nigga to give him a simple hamburger, his messed up hairdo that was in a nappy state, his face which was glooming in fatigue. Overall, Dewey looked like a jacked up midget who wouldn't be able to lay a finger on a dangerous weapon…if you count a breadstick as a weapon. _Heh._

"Are you sure Dewey?" Hiro asked once more, receiving an immediate nod of _'Yes'_ from his four-eyed fellow. "You do know what happens to those who try to _**lie **_to me right?" Dewey gulped horrifyingly as Hiro darkly added emphasis to the word _'lie'_.

Forming a sadistic smile, Hiro slowly picked up his P38 Walther pistol from the wooden surface of his table and slowly examined its' state. The fuck? Why is he grabbing his gu-…_Oh-uh._

Dewey had this gut feeling telling him that this discussion was far from over. With stress building up, a drop of sweat descended from his forehead.

"Hey Shang," Hiro called out one of the guards' name, who was still grabbing onto Dewey. Damn…what is Hiro gonna do now?

"Yes sir," the so-called Shang emotionlessly answered his boss as curiosity settled in.

"Well, remember when you were alone with my tuna sandwich yesterday?" Hiro asked nonchalantly as he paid more attention to his weapon than his muscle-built employee.

Shang's slanted eyes shook in worry, not liking where this conversation was going. "Y-yes boss. W-what about it?"

A light of mischief twinkled Hiro's onyx eyes, making Dewey build more stress than his body could contain. "Well, what happened to my tuna sandwich? When I came back yesterday in my office, I found the plate empty," the mischievous gun-holder questioned.

"I don't know…I didn't touch it," Shang answered in a robotic tone, making Hiro point his gun towards him in such ludicrous speed.

Hiro's pitiless smile increased inhumanly. "_Liar_."

As soon as his finger pulled the trigger…

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Two bullets pierced through Shang's flesh as a moan of utter pain escaped from his cold lips. His lifeless body collided on the ground with blood pouring out uncontrollably.

Such intensity surfed through the tensed bureau area. The other guard jumped in surprise to the loss his partner. Nevertheless, he kept his stoic emotionless façade and resumed pressing his wrath on Dewey's weak arm. And as for Dewey, well…He was so scared that he pissed on his pants…_literally._

Hiro observed momentarily the dead corpse that lied before him as red DNA continued flowing out non-stop. _Enh, _not a single glint of regret or sadness popped inside his heart. "Enh, I've seen worst," the Asian killer shrugged without a single care in the world as he placed his weapon inside his desk drawer.

Dewey was flabbergasted by his boss' atrocious behavior. Hiro indeed has a heart of a stone.

Hiro's attention landed on Dewey, much to the four-eyed's displeasure. "Now, remember Dewey…that's what happens to those who lie to _ME_," Hiro pointed towards the deceased Shang. "Now be gone from my sight and get yourself some new pants!"

Without further do, Dewey left the dangerous Otomo's office, leaving his boss in his smoking ways.

'_I have a feeling that tonight's __**Soiree de la Lune**__ will be…somewhat interestin,'_ Hiro mentally said to himself as a puff of smoke from his cigar left his mouth.

* * *

_A/N II**: Chapter is fixed :D! This was too easy to correct. I just had to correct a few errors. That's all! Man, this spring-cleaning is easier than I thought I'd be! **_

_**Anyway, Soiree de la Lune is a fancy french name for the royal bal that Jazmine is gonna attend. This part was previously part of the next chappie but then I decided to use this as a preview so that the next chapter will mainly focus on Huey/Jaz. Well, see y'all next time :) Oh and review yo!**_


	6. Soiree de la Lune: Job Before Feelings

**Adrenaline**

**Chapter 6: Soirée de la Lune/Job Before Feelings  
**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, I'm back ^.^! I've decided to give you guys an update since it's Spring Break in Canada right now! I wanna thank Julie-the-One for giving me an idea. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be updating a month or so. So thank her for this update :D! Anyway, lemme just stop talking and get to story-telling already**__**!I found real life pics for Cairo and Hiro Otomo :D! Hey, the real-life pic I found for Hiro is the voice actor of Zuko from Avatar the Last Airbender. I'm sorry but I'm just a big-ass fan of that show xD!  
**_

_**Bunnybabe247**_: _Haha, girl don't worry xD! I decided to make Hiro a hot bad-ass murderer in this story! He'll be part of Jazmine's criminal plan soon…mwouahah!...Ahem, my bad :3! Anyway, yes you are indeed right. Jazmine and Huey's reunion will be…interesting. Mwouaha! Thanks for the love __!_

_**Child who is cool**_**: **_Thanks __ I really appreciate the support and by the way, I love your story Tutoring :D!_

_**Julie-the-One**_**: **_Heheh, yup ;) You got your little wish girl :D…A whole Huey/Jaz chapter __! And girl, thanks for the big-ass help :D! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have finished this. So thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter :3!_

**_treblegirl: _**_Hehee, I'm really glad that you're likin__g this story :D! And it looks like you might get your wish for Jaz and Huey's encounter! Oh, and don't worry, your questions will soon be answered..mwouhahaah :3 Sorry for my evil laugh xD! Ever since, I got into writing this story with its' criminal shit, I've been laughing like this lol. _

_**And thanks again for giving some love**__**! I really appreciate it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks, the Mafia, Halo (that song is from Beyonce) the Cartel and the Yakuza….Damn that was long lol!**_

* * *

_Everybody's at war with different things. I'm at war with my own heart sometimes. _

-_Tupac Shakur_

* * *

Hilton Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada

Sunday, Midnight

_..._

"Huey!" Robert Jebediah Freeman screamed at the top of his lungs as he was searching through his belongings like a savage. "Where my damn shoes?!"

Standing by the door-frame of the en-suite bedroom , Huey Freeman breathed out heavily. Damn, why did the boy had to bring Granddad along in Las Vegas?

"Boy, didn't yo' ass hear me?! Where my damn shoes! Don't make me come and whoop yo' ass again!"

Oh yeah. How could Huey forget? Granddad threatened him with a couple of ass-whoopings to let him come along.

Huey received an invitation to Hiro Otomo's masquerade ball. Hiro was a successful owner of the Golden Pot, a casino that was currently on a roll when it came to gaining millions non-stop. He was also known for not getting mixed with not just any type of crowd. He only associated with rich powerful folks whom were in high status, so getting into one of his parties was impossible. Since Huey personally knew Hiro from high school and college, he received permission to go.

Initially, he didn't wanna go since most of the guests were going to be snobby ignorant white folks with their _fancy-smancy_ cheese and wine. But seeing that Ming really wanted to attend the royal event herself and that Caesar was also going to be there, he obligatorily gave the event a chance. But he will be going without a mask since he found it pointless and a waste of money.

Cursing a few swears under his breath, Huey dragged his feet across the carpeted floor of his en-suite bedroom and reached his bed, where his grandfather's other suitcase laid. Zipping open the portable clothing compartment, Huey checked through it and found the things that Granddad was seeking for; his cheap-ass $2O dress shoes.

"Granddad! I found your shoes!" Huey called out as he closed the suitcase and walked towards his relative with the footwear.

Granddad swiped his footwear from his grandson's grasp and wore it on his feet. "Hehe…wait till bitches see me….their _Mac Daddy_, wearin' this suit with these shoes…_Hehe_" the Freeman elderly added with such cocky emphasis to his new nickname which he came up with not too long ago.

Huey's eyes widened to Granddad's new nickname. What kind of nickname was that? _Mac Daddy_? Seriously Granddad?

"Seriously Granddad? _Mac Daddy_?" Huey eyed Granddad with his deadpanned demeanor.

"What nigga? Can't you see that I'm lookin' like Denziel right now with my suit?" Granddad bragged in his usual cheery tone as he got up from the nappy-covered ground and dusted himself off. "I got the rights to call myself _Mac Daddy_!"

Once again, Huey grunted in incomplete surprise to his relative's enormous cockiness. Wow…in Huey's utter horror, he preferred the times when Granddad would refer himself to Mr. Bitches than Mac _fuckin'_ Daddy…

Putting that awkward thought aside, Huey checked the time on his silver Cartier watch.

"Granddad, we gotta go! Caesar and Ming are waiting for us at the Soiree de la Lune!" Huey furrowed his eyebrows to Granddad who wouldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

"Ouh…Caesar there?" Granddad cooed as he followed Huey along towards the door of the hotel suite.

Stepping out of the door with Granddad and closing it with his suite card, Huey nodded a yes as he was confused, not getting where this question was going.

Granddad suddenly lifted his arms in the air with a big-ass cheesy smile. Dang, the old man is happy…He's happy as if he won a million dollars lottery. "Yes! He gonna bring his strippers to the party! Yes!" the old Freeman cheered happily, making his grandson sigh in tiresome.

…Same old Granddad.

After locking up the door, the two Freemans walked out of the building and reached their expensive and gorgeous silver BMW i8 Spyder which stood before the Hilton Hotel.

The men both vaulted inside their eye-catching vehicle with such ease…Well, maybe not for Granddad.

"Ah!" Granddad screeched lightly in pain as he rubbed softly the lower part of his back. "Damn, this Mac Daddy needs to do some yoga soon…"

Grunting in displeasure to his grandfather's mumble and buckling up his seat-belt, Huey plunged his car key in the keyhole which made the vehicle roar to life. His grip on the steering wheel had tightened.

_Vroom. Vroom. Vroom._

The sound of his roaring BMW traveled in Huey's ears, making the boy smile in triumph. He just loves his car...especially with its' crazy speed. The way it made his blood rush in deep adrenaline and the way his heart vibrated as though it was in a sugar rush. His car made him feel alive.

The handsome 23 year-old stumped on the accelerator which made the silver BMW bolt through the city with its' dazzling lights stretching for miles.

While Huey was driving through downtown in an incredible rate of motion, Granddad switched his glasses with some cool black shades that only a real bad-ass would wear. A thought suddenly invaded Robert's head as he, along Huey, were close to Golden Pot's destination.

'_Ladies, Mr. Bitches…er-I mean Mac Daddy is coming for ya!'_ a prideful smirk came across Granddad's old facade.

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada

Sunday, 12: O9 A.M.

_..._

"YO Emerald! Get up o' Imma come and slap you!" A Pimp Named Slickback threatened harshly as he snapped his fingers to wake up the sleepy Jazmine.

With her dream bubble popped by the annoying finger-snaps of her new boss, Jazmine DuBois lazily got up from her car seat.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Jazmine got herself in a proper sitting position. The fatigue immediately faded away as a bizarre scenery came upon her sight.

A Pimp Named Slickback was sitting in a purple car seat, drinking his Crystal champagne along his two hoe friends who were sitting by his side.

Damn. Must he be disturbing her beauty sleep? Can't a woman get some shut-eye?

Jazmine blinked merely, lost to all of this shit that was happening right now. What the fuck was she doing inside a purple limo with A Pimp Named Slickback and his hoe minions? Where was she going? Her lost demeanor made her boss growl in displeasure.

"Girl, you betta not be sleepin' and lookin' all stupid now when you's got an important mission to do!" A Pimp Named Slickback growled as his eyebrows furrowed unpleasantly by his new worker's irresponsible attitude. How could this girl be acting all tired and lost now? She got an important mission to do! " You better not screw up!"

The DuBois lady nodded her head to the purple whore-monger, letting him know that she knew exactly what to do and to not worry about anything.

Oh _yeah_. She was currently on her way to la Soiree de la Lune.

Jazmine and A Pimp Named Slickback were going to a royal party which was known as _La Soirée de la Lune_. According to Riley's sources, many things were going down in the fancy event such as, the meeting with the Yakuza, the Mafia and the owner of Woodcrest, Senior Wuncler. These powerful figures were going to discuss about their next drug business strategies. So it was up to Jazmine to abduct that information without getting caught. But with her disguise, it'll be a breeze. The event is a masquerade ball where everyone can wear masks if they want to. So Jazmine won't be noticed.

Drowning deeply in her thoughts, the purple expensive vehicle came to a stop. Hn, it looks like they had finally reached their destination.

Looking at the window, A Pimp Named Slickback held a serious visage that was telling everyone else in the car that it was time to get to business. "Niggas, looks like we're here."

Everyone unbuckled their seat-belts without wasting anytime and the limo door was open by A Pimp Named Slickback's personal chauffeur, authorizing the group to step out of the vehicle.

As soon as they stepped out of the limousine, awe struck in.

Damn. That is one expensive-lookin' casino.

The casino was a high-rise building that was so tall that it could possibly touch the sky. It was made of big glass see-through windows so Jazmine, A Pimp Named Slickback and his hoes could see the guests enjoying their time with the loud entertainment and the legal gambling. With the lights twinkling from the other nearby constructed dwellings and the gigantic 'Golden Pot' sign, giving off that shiny Las Vegas ambiance, the Golden Pot out-shined the world with its' magnificent advance architecture.

A Pimp Named Slickback whistled in awe, impressed by the beauty of the casino. "Damn…that building looks…_expensive_"

His two hoes nodded in agreement to his words as if they were robots.

The purple pimp clapped his hands, shattering his hoes and Jazmine's trance on the work-of-art establishment that stood before their amazed eyes. "Well Emerald and hoes, we gotta get inside and execute our plan damnit." he announced as he went through his pocket and took out three masks. "Here Emerald and hoes, wear these masks" he casually passed the items to his employees.

Jazmine couldn't help but find her silver mask beautiful. The mask was flawlessly crafted and decorated with glitter detail. It also carried stunning piece of metal work encrusted with Swarovski crystal and Diamontes. Overall, this thing looked hell expensive. But it fitted well with what Jazmine was wearing.

The DuBois chick was momentarily wearing a white ball gown that cascaded to the ground. With her dress and her black hair that she momentarily dyed, no one could recognize her identity. No one wouldn't believe that this young adult was Emerald. The dress was filled with beadings, so it gave her a shine that only an angel could illuminate.

Oh, how Emerald lost that innocent radiance a _long time_ ago.

Jazmine wore the mask on her face and determination soon flashed through her eyes.

"Let's go" A Pimp Named Slickback gestured the girls to follow him inside the casino as the main entrance was open by some Asian security guard.

Jazmine breathed in and out collectedly, knowing that this was going to be a very long night.

'_Time to get to work Emerald.' _

At that thought, Jazmine followed her boss and his hoes inside the building. The dark-haired beauty started inhaling the physical attributes of the inside of Golden Pot. An enormous diamond encrusted chandelier hung up on the high ceiling of Golden Pot, lighting up the room with its' breath-taking shine. There was a big stage that was built for the entertainment, poker booths which the guests could gamble all their economies, bars and tables for everyone get a chance to taste the exquisite cuisine from all over the world and last but not least, a dance floor where everyone could waltz to the orchestral soothing music. Hn, interesting. This place got everything but there was something that was tickling Jazmine's curiosity.

Riley told her that this was also the place where the owner of the Golden Pot and many other powerful figures were going to handle an exclusive business meeting right? So where would they do that?

Jazmine nudged A Pimp Named Slickback by the side as they continued strolling around the festive area and taking in its' attributes. "A Pimp Named Slickback, where do you think the owner of Golden and the others would do their business meeting?" Jazmine whispered secretively.

Still focusing on the area and casually saluting some familiar guests, A Pimp Named Slickback held a serious look. "Accordin' to my sources, the meeting will be held on the top floor of this building. You see that red fancy door with two Asian niggas guardin' it?" A Pimp Named Slickback pointed towards the said- entrance for Jazmine to notice.

Jazmine nodded a yes to her boss. "Yeah. That must be an elevator where it'll lead anyone to the main floor... Right?"

A Pimp Named Slickback nodded back to her. "Yes, but only _V.I.P_ guests whom will participate in the meeting can get access to the elevator. You'll have to find a way to get past those guards and infiltrate the meeting. With the weapons and equipment that Riley and I got for you, they will help you collect all the necessary secret information."

Jazmine nodded in determination, processing all of A Pimp Named Slickback's words. "Got it" she said to him.

The violet whore-monger along his hoes and Jazmine sat down in one of many fancy tables where all the other guests were dining. The comfort of the seat cushion helped ease the stress of everyone…well, not for Jazmine. She just wanted to get the job done quick and fast. She didn't want any complications. Her life already had enough complications to handle.

"Remember, you gotta wait for my signal before you do yo' James Bond shit." A Pimp Named Slickback warned as he took a look at the Menu cuisine book. "I gotta go handle some business issues with a certain friend." he added some unexpected dark tone to the last word of his sentence and that made Jazmine arch an eyebrow in suspicion. Okay, what was with the tone?

"Okay..." Jazmine began as suspicion took a toll. "Then what am I gonna do in the meantime?"

A Pimp Named Slickback smirked. "You came here disguised as a young girl right? So act like it...Try to have some _fun._.."

Jazmine scoffed to his words, not taking it seriously. Was he kidding with her? _Try to have some **fun**?!_ She'd rather get this mission over with so that she could get back to her vengeance plan...Was that too much to ask?

_..._

Meanwhile, Granddad and Huey finally entered the casino establishment, indeed impressed by its' physical attributes and its' glamorous Las Vegas ambiance.

"Granddad, what are we gonna d-" Huey immediately stopped talking as he noticed that Granddad was no longer by his side.

The fuck? Where did Granddad go dammit?

With worry getting to him, Huey looked around the place for any sign of his Granddad until a sudden familiar voice traveled in his ears.

"Lookin' for Granddad?"

Huey turned to his side, only to find his long-time best friend, Michael Caesar. The Brooklyn boy grew over the years. With the help of his soccer practices, he gained muscles and lost that toothpick profile from years ago. But he still has his famous dreads and his humor touch.

Still carrying his poker-face, Huey nodded. "Yeah, where he at?"

"Yeah, I think I know where he at. Follow me" Caesar said with friendliness as he and Huey both walked across the busy casino area, in search of Granddad. "He's probably with the Latina hoes, doin' his Casanova shit on 'em."

Huey groaned frustratedly to his friend. "See, look what you did to him Caesar. You've corrupted him." he said to Caesar as they both continued walking across the crowded festive casino booth area.

Caesar shrugged merely, not finding it a big deal. "What do you mean man?"

Seriously Caesar? _'What do you mean man?'_ ? Now, Granddad won't stop bringing bitches at home. In Huey's younger years, Granddad only brought hoes from Facebook occasionally. Now, ever since he discovered Instagram, Tumblr and Caesar's strip club, he brings crazy-as-fuck bitches everyday! I mean, **_everyday_**! By the end of each day, you'd always find the S.W.A.T team in Granddad's house, trying to stop the old man's bitches from doing crazy shit. He could consider himself lucky that military troops weren't involved.

Huey sighed in his trademark manner. "Well, you keep giving the man free coupons to your strip-club and he wounds up bringing crazy bitches at home."

Caesar chuckled to his friend's discontent. "But what's so bad about letting the old man bring bitches at ho-"

"Caesar" Huey stopped walking for a second while giving the dread-headed adult a grief deadpanned facial expression. " One of his hoe tried to cut my hair."

Caesar shrugged in 'Kanye West' style. "What? You needed a haircut anyway..."

"There was another time when Granddad's other hoe tried to cook me and Riley an omelet" Huey still carried his emotionless face.

"Euh, what's wrong about tha-"

"She almost poisoned us _and_ put the house on fire _and_ caused a gang war in Woodcrest _and-_"

Caesar placed his hands in defense mode. "Ok, ok...sheesh. You could've simply just told me to stop giving him coupons"

Huey rolled his eyes to his friend's response. Oh boy...

The boys resumed bustling through many guests to find that crazy old man. Seriously, where could Granddad had gone? He was right by Huey's side not too long ago.

After endless minutes of bustling improperly through many people, Huey and Caesar had reached the dance-floor of the casino. The dance-floor carried so many couples whom were waltzing to the violin entertainment that was currently playing. You could actually see that love was in the air because of the happy pairs in the room.

"Hn, still no sign of Granddad…" Caesar mentioned as his eyes cautiously surfed around the place. "Huey, stay here. I'll go check in the dining area if he there. Aight?"

"Yeah, yeah." Huey said absentmindedly as his eyes was too busy cruising around the dance-floor, searching for Granddad's presence.

Caesar left off to the dining area, leaving Huey alone with the dancing couples.

Oh great, why didn't Huey just simply stayed home? Then he wouldn't have to go through so much goose-chase…Damnit, where is Granddad? Huey hand-combed through his mini-afro as he groaned in tiresome.

_..._

Simultaneously at the dining area with A Pimp Named Slickback's hoes, Jazmine was murmuring many swears under her breath about her boss and Riley as she just finished her food that she ordered not too long ago. Damnit, when can she kick some ass already so that she can get back on track?! Damnit, she wasn't even able to escape from A Pimp Named Slickback and Riley's clutches too. She didn't even wanted to work for these two in the first place.

Jazmine crossed her arms on her chest as the memory of her attempts of escaping from Riley and A Pimp Named Slickback flowed in her mind.

The 22 year-old DuBois tried escaping many- and I mean- _many _times from Sex Club 7, where Riley kept her imprisoned. But all of her tries failed…_miserably_. There was a time when Jazmine tried to play dead in her room so that the guards would unlock the door and check on her but they didn't fell for it. She used everything from her sleeve to escape but none of the tricks worked. Hell, she even tried playing sexy with the guard but it turned out…he was gay. Damnit, Riley really did kept her on a leash.

Silently growling to the memories, the orchestral violin that was playing in the casino faded away and a familiar music softly started playing in the room. The melody softly invaded her ears, making her heart jump in alarm and in delight. Oh my god…Jazmine remembered this song...

_**Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby, they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now  
**_

Oh my god.

Her eyes lightened up as she slowly stood up from her table. Shock suddenly oozed throughout her body. No. Not just shock but also happiness, bliss and love. The feelings that she hadn't felt for years. Oh my god. She remembered how this song brought back so much love and happiness in her heart. She also remembered how she'd always jump in delight each time this song came up in music countdowns on TV. This song…it was Jazmine's song. This song brought back so much memories of her old life in Woodcrest…with _Huey_.

Jazmine closed her eyes and swayed to the beautiful music.

_**It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

Oh my god.

Huey's eyes widened in surprise. The lyrics of this song along its' hypnotizing beat infiltrated in his ears, bringing up the image of his old best-friend, Jazmine. The way she' used to show her pearly whites when she'd always hear that song in the radio. This song reminded him of how Jazmine would always bounce in glee along with her strawberry-blond curls following her repetitive action. This song reminded of how Huey would receive a pang of relief just by watching Jazmine sing along the lyrics. This song showed him all the good times he spent in his younger years…with _Jazmine._

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  
**_

Blissfully and slowly opening her eyes, she walked away from the confused hoes and the melody of Beyoncé's Halo made Jazmine's feet click away on the Casino's marble floor. She didn't care where she was going. She just wanted to get close to the song. It brought back this warm feeling that she lost a long time ago. She thought that she wasn't gonna retrieve it. Boy, was she wrong. She got it back and now, she never wanted to lose it again.

This warm feeling was…

Hope.

_Click. Click. Click. _

Following the song, her heels continued clicking away on the floor. Hm, it looks like she's approaching the dance-floor. That must be where the music came from.

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
Whoa**_

Huey stayed still with the song surrounding him until…he saw her walking by. This girl. He didn't know who this girl was but she looked familiar. She looked beautiful with her green eyes that reminded him of someone…She carried this mystical dark but soft, bubbly aura around her angel-like body. Her black curls cascaded down to her light caramel skin. He couldn't well see her face with her well-crafted silver mask but Huey could already tell that she's beautiful.

But something else caught his attention.

Why was she approaching to his direction?

_**Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again  
**_

Jazmine's eyes landed upon Huey Freeman who was standing by, not far from her. Oh my God. Huey Freeman actually came to the masquerade ball. After 5 years, Jazmine DuBois finally got the chance to see him…He changed. He wore a black suit with his top buttons unbuttoned. He stood there like how a real prince would. Wow. But she just can't see him. It's _forbidden._ She must escape from him fast before it's too late. But unfortunately, it was too late. Her heart and the music somehow controlled her body. Even though her brain was telling her to get the fuck outta here, her heart kept telling her to dance with him.

Clicking her heels repetitively, Jazmine sensually walked up to Huey on the dance-floor. She lifted her right hand up, gesturing Huey to take her hand and waltz with her.

_**Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out**_

For some reason, Huey's eyes kept fixing on the mysterious lad's emerald-like eyes. Her eyes brimmed with pure light…which looked really familiar to him. Could she…possibly be…Jazmine DuBois? No. Impossible. After what happened 5 years ago, it couldn't be her. No.

But why did he felt this warm feeling? He didn't get this feeling when he was with Ming.

But he only got it when he was around Jazmine.

He seriously shouldn't be with this dark-haired beauty because Ming would kill Huey. But oddly enough, he didn't care.

Huey softly took the masked lady's soft hand and reeled her close to him.

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo**_

_**Pray it won't fade away  
**_

As soon as Jazmine felt Huey's touch on her hand, she just wanted to melt right away. She forgot how soft his touches were. Her head lowered, trying to prevent blush from spreading on her visage. Her heartbeat raced in a sudden fast speed. It was going so fast. Faster than the speed of a shooting star. She hadn't felt this feeling in a while. Ming sure was a lucky bitch to have Huey all to herself. Jazmine missed the times when Huey was hers. When Huey only belonged to her.

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
Halooo, ooh  
Halooo, ooh  
Halooo, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
**_

Huey placed his right hand on Jazmine's waist which caused a shiver to climb on her spine. Damn, this nigga got some magic touches. She seriously didn't felt this way with Cairo. Yes, she was in love with the backstabbing, conniving, wannabe bastard but she never felt this-_magical_ feeling with him.

Huey lengthened his left hand to his side with his elbow bent and his palm lifted. With that hand, Huey grasped Jazmine's right hand in a grip at the same time as she delicately placed her left hand on his shoulder with her elbow bent.

They gracefully started waltzing across the floor, letting the soothing music control their senses.

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  
**_

All the worries, suffers and agony which she had to carry for more than 5 years, seemed to falter away. Jazmine finally felt free. And this time, adrenaline didn't gave her this feeling. No. This feeling was different, warm and welcoming.

Jazmine and Huey swayed quietly together, enjoying the music.

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
**_

Huey held some light in his eyes even though he still kept his infamous scowl and Jazmine's whole demeanor changed. It went from dark feisty Emerald to the innocent soft Jazmine that we all knew and love. The duo both gazed in each others' eyes. Red feisty forest vs. green soft wonderland.

As the music slowly disappeared, Huey's hands slowly slid on Jazmine's face.

It was time for the masked lady to reveal her identity.

Just as Huey's fingers laid upon the silver mask, feeling its' impressive metallic quality, fear and horror struck inside her as a flashback flashed in her mind.

_**Flashback-4 years ago…-**_

_**Unknown location and time  
**_

_**SLAP!**_

_**A harsh slap came across her face as he grabbed onto Jazmine's hair and abruptly pushed her to the wall. Fury flashed into his emotionless coal black eyes and a menacing growl escaped from his mouth. **_

"_**No Jazmine! You'll never see Huey Freeman again! Or else I'm gonna kill you!" he threatened as he pressed the 18 year-old Jazmine on the wooden wall. "Now…REPEAT WHAT I SAID JAZMINE!" he demanded with a dangerous tone as he added a grip on her neck, adding some fatal force. **_

_**Jazmine tried hard to hold onto the tears, to not show this monster that she was not afraid of him or else he'd continue to hurt her, but it was impossible. With fear circulating in her veins and her body that was just aching in pain from all that abuse, tears instinctively cascaded from her eyes. "I-I-I..." she stuttered, unable to finish her sentence thanks to the lack of air from all that chocking. **_

"_**ENH! Wrong answer" he cackled darkly, with no remorse as he carelessly threw Jazmine on the floor. After that fall, Jazmine cried out loud as she felt pain tripling itself. "Time for you to get punished." He continued cackling at the same time as he grabbed his knife from his pocket and swiftly slid the pointy metallic object along Jazmine's bare back. Pain kept increasing as he slid the knife on her sensitive skin, feeling its' piercing self freeing her blood from her body in each second.**_

"_**AH!"**_

_**End of flashback—**_

Sweat soon descended from her forehead to her chin and dark fear appeared in her eyes as she fully registered parts of her dark past. She gulped dryly, trying to swallow fear down her throat but it was impossible.

Oh my god. She must not let Huey see her real identity.

Just as Huey's fingers continued to linger on her mask to take it off, A Pimp Named Slickback came in between the duo, interrupting Jazmine and Huey's silent interactions.

"Bitch, let's go! You gotta go do your duty now!" A Pimp Named Slickback whispered as he held a grip on Jazmine's arms and pulled her away from Huey, along to the dining area. "The gangs are about to have their meeting soon!"

Jazmine silently sighed in relief as she was so close to exposing her true identity to her old ally. Phew! That was so close! She can't let Huey find out that she is here…or _else_…

Once again, Jazmine gulped to the thought.

..Or else, her _abuser _will come after her.

But for some reason, she couldn't help but feel sad. She didn't want to admit that she deeply missed Huey.

Leaving walking through the dining area, A Pimp Named Slickback brought Jazmine in front of the girls' washroom as he pulled a techno communication device from his pocket. "Here Emerald. Riley just sent you a blueprint of the Golden Pot's building in this device. It will help you find directions to the main bureau, the room where the owner of the casino and the gangs will do their meeting. "

Jazmine nodded in focus as she took the device from his palm. "OK, but why did you bring me here?" she asked with seriousness in her tone.

A Pimp Named Slickback pointed towards the device's screen, gesturing Jazmine to take a quick look at Golden Pot's blueprint. "There is an air vent in this bathroom that will get yo' ass to the second floor of this place. Therefore, you will be able to somehow get to the main bureau."

Jazmine furrowed her eyes, fully understanding her mission. "Got it!"

"And in this advice, there are also a few other objectives that you must complete. Now get yo' half-black ass to work!" A Pimp Named Slickback added as he left off to his table to join his hoes, leaving Jazmine alone by the bathroom door.

Wait? Was it Jazmine or did that sentence sounded so familiar? Jazmine knew that she heard that phrase from a certain annoying chick before…Hn, _whatever._

Jazmine shrugged to the thought as she entered the public bathroom and locked its' door to make sure no one would enter. She stripped off her dress, only to be showing her usual rob outfit she'd wear each time she had to rob a bank and such. Her criminal outfit was a pair of black combat boots along with a pair of black leather leggings, her leather sleeveless jacket, her black V-neck shirt and her black bag that was packed with all of her equipments and needs.

She pulled off her silver mask and placed it in her bag, only to be grabbing another small black mask from her bag in the process. Hn, since this is a masquerade event, she might as well get into the party spirit _no_? She wore the little leather black mask on her face.

She walked to the left of the bathroom, where the air vent was. OK, this must be the air vent that A Pimp Named Slickback was talking about.

She grabbed a simple American dime from her pocket and used it to the unscrew the 4 hex washer screw-heads of the air outlet. Still dealing with the air vent's framework, an image of Huey Freeman randomly appeared in her mind.

_'He did get handsome...'_ Jazmine thought dazedly as a dreamy sigh escaped from her full lips but she shook her head, trying to get that image and comprehension out of her head. _'No...I can't think about him damnit!'_

She can't get distracted like last time, back at the dance-floor. No, she let her old feelings get to her. Her old feelings almost exposed her identity to Huey and he must not know about her. She could've been in deep trouble because of that. She can't let that happen again! She's not the innocent sensitive Jazmine anymore.._no_! She's Emerald...the heartless, hard-as-rock robber.

Sighing in concentration to the thought, she finally succeeded loosening the screw-heads, which leaded to the air vent's grille falling off to the bathroom's tiled white floor.

Placing her silver coin back in the pocket of her leather jacket, Jazmine swiftly grabbed her M9 handgun from her bra and slid bullets in its' onyx chamber.

She must not let Huey make her feel like this. Besides, she can't fall in love with him..._or else _it'll just bring her hurt and pain. The only feeling which she could depend on was...

_Adrenaline._

Furrowing her eyebrows in seriousness, Jazmine speedily climbed inside the air vent and got to work.

* * *

"Yes, Jazmine was so close to exposing her identity to Huey Freeman on the dance-floor." Ming Long Duo explained as she pressed her iPhone to her petite ears. She just recently saw Huey dancing with Jazmine in the casino and that got this Chinese here pissed off. "Do you realize what could have happened if that-half breed..exposed herself to him! She could've destroyed everything that I've established. _Everything_!" she screamed as venom leaked from her words. Just the thought of Jazmine and Huey together got her feeling disgusted.

Heavy and husky breaths were heard from the phone. _" If you bring her back in jail, she'll just try to escape and succeed again. Trust me, I know her. But don't worry. If I was able to handle her 4 years ago, then I'll be able to handle her now. But unfortunately I can't be here right now. I have a...**pest** to handle with."_ The mysterious talker said, giving Ming this unknown feeling of fear in her heart but she put that to the side and resumed listening to him. _"Look, a few people will come and try to **eliminate** her. They'll be on their way, aight?"_

A wicked smile of triumph came upon Ming's tanned skin. "Perfect" she agreed with such darkness.

Her partner hung up, leaving Ming in her wicked thinking.

_'Heheh, Jazmine, you will soon be **eliminated**.'_

Liking that thought, Ming placed her phone back in her black Coco Chanel purse and walked out of a quiet empty corridor and walked in the dance area with a fake innocent look. She walked by Huey's side.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Ming asked with innocence, catching the stunned Huey's attention.

Huey couldn't help but feel confused. Who was the girl that he danced with moments ago? She looked..._familiar._ He must find her and find out her identity.

Huey turned to his beautiful fiancee. "Oh nothing. I'm just not feeling myself." he answered with his usual nonchalant tone.

Ming faked an innocent, happy smile. "Don't worry honey...everything will be alright." she lifted her right hand in the air, gesturing Huey to grab and waltz with her.

With his lips holding an appealing smirk, Huey grabbed her hand and reeled her close to him. The duo slowly started dancing to some slow song. Even though the atmosphere around them was calm and quiet, Ming held on a mischievous dark grin.

_'Heheh, everything will be alright...after Jazmine DuBois is eliminated.'_ Ming mentally laughed to the thought with no speck of guilt whatsoever.

* * *

**_Dang, I finally finished :D But y'all probably thinking that this chapter was whack D: ! Anyway, all I can tell you guys for the next chapter is that Riley will appear next chapter :D! I can't live without my little trouble-maker :D! And please review :)! That's right, I'm talking to you too silent readers. I can see you :D! Well, see y'all later :)_**

**_Adios, mi amigos/amigas ^.^_**


	7. Soiree de la Lune: Abduction

_**Adrenaline**_

_**Chapter 7: Soiree de la Lune: Abduction**_

* * *

**A/N: Oh laaaaaaaaaawd, I'm sorry for being super late on updating this thing :/ At first, it was school that was being a meanie with its' test and stuff. But then, it ain't that anymore. It was this chapter that ended up acting like a major bitch. I had to do a lot of research, a lot of editing and I had to get out of my major writers' block to make it successful But I think I perfected it :D! Oh and if y'all wanna see how the character looks like…just go check it out on my FF profile in the Adrenaline section for the links to the pics :D! Now to the shoutout ^.^**

_**child who is cool**__**: **__Thanks :D! I hope you'll continue enjoying it :D!_

_**Schweetpea1870:**__ (4) Yeah, you're back :D! I thought that you abandoned my story or something lol :o! But I'm sooo happy that you're back __! I just had to add A Pimp Named Slickback in this fic :D! That nigga is cool-as-ice man :D! Plus, I rarely see stories in this site with him in it :/! And Heheh…I'm glad that you likin' Riley :D! I don't know why but I got a big thing for niggas with cornrows…they just make me squeal ^.^ So you could imagine how I reacted when I first saw Riley in the Boondocks lol. I can't tell you much about Ming…but I can tell you that she's one thirsty hoe lol. Ahahah, yeah that girl really needs a Midol xD! Yeah, it's gonna get interesting __ (6) Granddad is still a playa' man xD! I laughed while writing the 'Mac Daddy' part lol! Yup, Jazmine's ass was distracted alright…by Huey's sexiness *.* lol! Oh, I'm glad that you like the song, I had to find a song that fitted well with their cute lovey-dovey moment __ Ouuh…I can't tell you much about Jaz' abuser:/ That's a secret ;/ Yeah, like I said before, Ming is one thirsty hoe. And here's the chappie girl :D!_

_**Luv ta luv ya: Yesss! **__I'm glad that you're giving this story a chance :D! You're planning to write a story about robbing and shit? Danng, I loooove action fics :D! Lemme know when you're gonna start writing it ;)! HAhaah, I knew everyone was expecting Cookie Man to be Huey xD! At first, I wanted Huey to be Cookie Man but then that'd be a bit cliché so I added some twists ;) You're gonna have to see for yourself if Huey will save Jaz' ass or not :D! Im so happy that you gave it a chance :D! But girl, you got some catching up to do on this story __!_

_**Julie-the-one: **__I'm happy that you diggin' the suspense of the story __ And well, here's the chappie :D! Thanks for pushing into finishing sooner the chappie __! _

_**reynac91**__**: **__Wmouahahahah xD! You'll soon find out what happened between Jazmine and Huey very soon :3! And aww, you aren't surprised that Ming was involved :/ Now you know HALF of the secret. I know, me too I cringed at the part when Jazmine was being sliced up :/ I hesitated a LOT when I wrote that __ And you'll soon find out who the abuser is…very soon __. Hmm…I wonder who A Pimp Named Slickback had a word with…:3 And the mission will be ok….or will it be?...wmouahahaahah :3._

_**bunnybabe247: **__Yup, the two lovebirds have met__! They will meet again…and it won't be pretty, I'll tell you that ;) And, don't worry will soon do its' work on Ming. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter _

_**KyaDiamondInTheSky**__**: **__Oh, you'll soon know Jaz' abuser ;) It was so hard to write the part where Jazmine was being sliced alive :/! I was like 'Should I do it or not?' y'know xD! I'm glad that you enjoyed Jazmine dancing with Huey __ I wanted to add as many Huey/Jaz moment as I can because there isn't enough in this story __ And girl, thanks __ You, along other readers, are the reason why I'm writing good xD! You encourage me into writing better and stuff. And I'm happy that you liking the details __ I needed to do it in order for you guys to dig the fic ;)!_

**Thanks everyone for the love ^.^ Now, I'm just really happy-as-fuck man :D Hehee! Anyway, let's get to the story shall we****?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks, The Yakuza, the Mafia and the Cartel.**

* * *

"_If you can't win by fighting fair, fight foul. Or have a third party do your fighting." -The Mafia_

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada

Sunday, 12:40 A.M.

...

_"Remember what you came here for. You came here to eliminate our little Emerald." _explained a certain dark voice from the phone to the two listening cold-heart criminals as their eyes wouldn't let go from Golden Pot's enormous establishment that stood before their hard glares.

"Yes sir." chimed the two criminals as their boss hung up.

Looks like this is the destination. Their boss told the two crooks to get here and eliminate Emerald without causing a scene. But with these two people here, they tend to keep it big when it came to bank-robbing and assassination. They don't keep it a secret.

Putting their communication device away, their eyes still didn't left off from the 5-star casino building. The wind showed up out of the blue, rapping against all of Golden Pot's glass windows as raindrops came shooting down from the black scarlet sky to their now-wet physiques. The bright full moon was covered by the grey eerie blanket of clouds. Despite the welcoming illumination and music blaring from the building, the weather gave such dangerous ambiance that could get any city trans-passers to receive chills on their cold spine.

One of the criminal's eyes still kept its' focus on Hiro Otomo's Golden Pot. A sick smirk of evil faintly appeared on his light skin facade as the thought of seeing his old flame passed in his mind. Hm, after what happened weeks ago in Woodcrest's Bank, he is indeed surprised that Jazmine is still alive. "Cindy," Cairo Jackson mentioned smoothly to Cindy McPhearson, whipping out his Colt Python pistol. "We'll get to see Jazmine again."

Cindy didn't respond as she made sure that her weapon was loaded and hefted its' bulk a couple of times. To be honest, she didn't give a shit about that. She just came here to do a quick job. Kill a person and that was it. Despite the fact that person was her old best-friend who was always by her side through thick and thin, Cindy will kill her without any hesitation.

With her long blond braids moving to the wind's blow, Cindy turned her head to Cairo with no speck of warmth in her cold stare. "Cairo baby...let's get movin'. I wanna kill the bitch already to get that 250 million $ our boss promised." she said with toughness roughing up her words.

Cairo nodded his head in agreement to his new girlfriend's sentence. Looks like he'll get to see Jazzy again...This will _be interesting_.

Smirking sinfully to the thought, the duo both marched menacingly to the hotel's direction, ready to cause some major chaos tonight.

…

* * *

Golden Pot, Las Vegas, Nevada

Sunday, 12: 45 A.M.

…

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

A trail of _'clack' _trickled from the 22 year-old as she slid flawlessly inside the air dusk's metallic surface, in a snake-like motion.

She had been doing nothing but sliding for the past few minutes. Yeah, maybe it ain't a lot to you guys but to her, it felt like an eternity. Irritation was slowly building up as her eyes never left off from her trail, which was, of course, the abyss of darkness. She just wanted to get out this uncomfortable place as soon as possible.

Coldness floated around her physique, unleashing goose-bumps with its' rough selves onto her once-smooth butterscotch skin. Blackness enveloped her, making her eyesight get sick of its' lifeless gloomy color. She just wanted to see at least an _itty-bitty_ sight of light. Just a small presence of light that would immediately inform that she was one step closer to a near exit. It could lead her to the second floor.

Just when she was on the urge of cracking from the constant sight of black, a light sparkled its' bright luminous condition before her.

_'Light,' _a triumph smirk of sneakiness curled her lips as the young adult resumed to her snake sliding. _'If there's light then that means I'm finally at the second floor.' _

Still moving forward while keeping some weight on her legs, Jazmine DuBois finally reached a nearby air dusk grate, where the light creaked from. That exact grate could be her potential entrance to the second floor. Yes! Action will finally start soon for Emerald.

Peeking through the grate to determine her exact location, Jazmine noticed an Asian man guarding a hallway that was filled with rich decoration and fancy plants which could give nice welcoming warmth to the guests. Hm, this is interesting indeed...for Emerald anyways.

Once again, Jazmine smiled to herself as her grip on her favorite M9 handgun tightened monstrously. Still holding the firing item in her hand, she thrust the air grate with so much force that it fell to the ground, giving Jazmine the perfect exit to the 2nd floor.

Crawling out of the air dusk to the 2nd floor's hallway, Jazmine's eyes widened momentarily as the Asian guard was no longer in her sight. What the fuck? The guard was in the hallway seconds ago. Where could he have gone? As her eyes continued surfing around the quiet corridor, the robber felt a presence not far from her. So she instinctively turned to the right and her head looked up, only to find the smirking Asian guard standing in front of her crawling form with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Heh...You're one bad girl," he snickered in a disgusting manner as he licked his lips, thinking of ugly inappropriate ways to punish the dark-haired criminal. "Come with me..."

Jazmine irked to the pervert. Does he not have class? Irk. What a pervo. But handling him will be too easy.

Just when the Asian guard was moving forward to her direction, Jazmine laid on her back with her legs drawn up to her butt and her feet flat on the ground. Pushing her hips and the rest of her body off the floor with her legs and arms, the mulatto got herself in a bridge position. Her current body position puzzled the guard, not knowing what to do next.

"What the fuck are you doi-" Just when the guard was about to finish his sentence of curiosity, Jazmine pushed her back foot a bit and landed a hard kick on the poor sucker's cheek with her power leg, causing him to fall roughly on his back and to escape a groan that described his utter pain. The Golden Pot employee could feel himself losing a tooth from the kick that Jazmine executed. Damn, he's got to remember to plan an appointment to the dentist soon.

With her power leg still in the air, Jazmine brought her other foot in the air and gracefully landed on her feet to the ground, managing herself to stand up. When someone tries to lay a finger on Emerald, don't be thinking that she'll just stay on the ground and cry. Oh nope. She'll kick your ass. And it's not gonna be pretty to see.

Even though pain was still present in his body, the guard managed to stand up, getting Jazmine instinctively suited up in a fighting stance with her hands up in fists and her knees bent slightly. Oh yeah, bring it on boy! Emerald is ready to kick his ass.

Jazmine smiled cockily to her Japanese opponent with a dark glint in her eyes. "Bring it on Jet Li wannabe." she commented as she waved her hand in the air, hand-gesturing him to try to lay a move on her.

Growling in fury for being defeated by a girl, the Golden Pot employee started running towards Jazmine with his fist in the air, ready to pummel the black out of her. But in the nick of time, the experienced DuBois fighter deflected her opponent's punch by using her open hand and pushing his fist away. That way, he wouldn't be able to cause some serious damage on her.

Once again, an angry growl erupted from the Asian employee, obviously unhappy to how Jazmine blocked his punch. Freeing his fist from the attractive robber's grasp, he performed barrages of punches, desperately trying to damage Jazmine but it was impossible. Jazmine blocked every one of his punches with such ease and incredulous speed.

Jazmine knitted her eyebrows in an annoyed manner. _'Damn, I gotta finish this fast. I need to get to the meeting room fast before the meeting is over. I still need to collect their information.' _she comprehended hurriedly as she continued blocking every one of the Asian's punches with not one ounce of fatigue_._

Suddenly, the Asian fighter backed up a bit, only to be placing his right foot at an angle and spinning his waist in a dash towards Jazmine, getting her suited in her defensive stance.

'_Hm, judging by his attack form, he's gonna try to land a roundhouse-kick on me,'_ Jazmine mentally analyzed as her eyes were still focused on her attacker. _'Hm, looks like this boy is too stubborn to back down…I'll have no choice to finish him off…' _Liking the thought, Jazmine held an amused smug.

Just as the was extending one of his legs in a smooth circular motion to execute a kick on Jazmine,

_**BAM. **_

The guard suddenly froze, which utterly puzzled Jazmine. He could suddenly feel a pang of uncontrollable pain appearing in his body. At the back, to be more exact. He could feel his body system shutting down and getting weaker by the minute as his corpse pumped out all his adrenaline, fending itself to the pain. Soon, darkness settled in and he fell on the ground, only to be showing Janet Clark standing at the end of the hallway with a gun in her grasp.

"Girl, that Japanese foo' can kiss ma' black ass!" Janet announced in her cocky ghetto ways, leaving Jazmine utterly confused and dumbfounded by her unexpected appearance.

The_ hell_? What is she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be lying dead in Woodcrest's highway with the other prisoners or something? Impossible. This was all shocking to Jazmine.

"J-Janet?!" Jazmine managed to escape a stutter rolled up in astonishment as her eyes were still wide.

…

* * *

Dining Hall (Golden Pot), Las Vegas, Nevada

Sunday, 12: 57 A.M.

...

Meanwhile at the dining area of Golden Pot, 3 guests were seated at a dining table, eating the food that they ordered. But a certain African-American didn't touch his plate of vegetarian sushi. He was just lost in his deep thoughts of that beautiful masked girl from the dance-floor.

Of course he'd still think about her…When he danced with her, he felt free…and he lost that feeling a _long_-time ago. But who could that girl be? The masked lady looked awfully familiar. She had the same eyes, the same facial features and the same happy aura as Jazmine…Could she possibly be her?

No, _impossible_.

It couldn't be her. It just couldn't be her.

But he had to admit, he felt in bliss when he was dancing with that girl. Just like how he felt when he was around Jazmine.

_**Flashback—12 years ago…—**_

_**Oak Tree Hill, suburbs of Woodcrest, Maryland**_

_**Wednesday, Noon**_

_**"Happy Birthday Huey!" the 1O year-old Jazmine DuBois exclaimed with such glee to the frowning Huey Freeman. She pulled her hands from behind her back and showed the items that she carried; a medium-size box wrapped in a newspaper.**_

_**Huey sighed to his strawberry-blond haired friend. "Jazmine…I've told you many times. You didn't need to get me presents." he informed monotonously.**_

_**Jazmine wanted to make her best friend's birthday really special because, according to Riley, he had never celebrated his birthday…never. He just thought that there was nothing special about it. So Jazmine wanted to change that. She didn't care if the boy would find her annoying or troublesome. That was why she came upon the Oak Tree Hill and interrupted his reading time.**_

_**"Jazmine," he sighed once again as he lowered his head for a quick second. "You don't need to say that. My birthday isn't that important."**_

_**Jazmine furrowed her eyebrows childishly. "Shut up Huey! Of course it's special! It's YOUR birthday! The day that you were born. The day that you first came in this world"**_

_**Even though he was a bit surprised by the DuBois girl's mini outburst, Huey kept his trademark facial expression and resumed reading a book that he so recently bought; 2O steps of becoming a successful revolutionist.**_

_**Still pouting to his mere attitude, Jazmine grabbed the novel from his wrath and threw it in the air, far away from the hill. There! Now this boy can properly celebrate his b-day without any distractions.**_

_**One of Huey's eyebrows twitched in irritation. That girl owes him 2O bucks for doing that.**_

_**Jazmine eagerly sat down on the soft green grass by Huey's side and brought the wrapped box before him. "Huey, open it. It's your present." she sweetly demanded as she jumped uncontrollably because she couldn't contain her excitement any longer.**_

_**Huey rolled his eyes to the girl's sudden bossy words and unwrapped the box merely. As soon as he opened the box, awe struck inside him.**_

_**Wow. This is incredible. The Freeman boy was in such state of amazement. He didn't expected Jazmine getting him a beautiful gift.**_

_**He slowly turned to Jazmine, still stunned by the incredible gift. "Jazmine…it's beautiful." Huey said as pureness illuminated his words, even though he still carried his scowl. "You made me a-"**_

_**End of Flashback—**_

"Huey," Ming Long Duo called out with a touch of innocence as she momentarily stopped eating her plate of Yellow Rice Pilaf. "Are you okay baby? You've been awfully quiet…" she asked, softly placing a hand on her soon-to-be-husband's face with her eyes shining in worry.

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry," Huey Freeman assured nonchalantly, putting all his troubling thoughts and memories to the side for later. He didn't want to worry Ming more. "I'm just a little tired…that's all." Huey lied monotonously as he smoothly placed a hand on Ming's lap, letting her know that everything was fine.

Glad to hear that, Ming's lips formed a warm, happy smile that signified relief. Her smile was like a pill that would soothe Huey to death, withering away all the trouble. Each time he would see it, he'd feel calm. "Ok, if you say so" she said, picking up her utensils and getting back to eating her edible grain meal.

Michael Caesar irked a bit too loud in Huey's opinion. "God, can't you guys do yo' lovey-dovey shit elsewhere. I'm tryin' to eat here" Caesar whined childishly as he continued chewing on his Portuguese grilled chicken. This Brooklyn boy meant business when it came to his food, especially when it was chicken.

Once again, Ming had dropped her utensils on the table and threw daggers to Caesar. "Boy, we're allowed to do whatever we want." she lightly snapped, trying to calm her sudden anger down.

Huey sighed, knowing what was coming. Oh, here they go again. These two will start hating on each like there's no tomorrow. Before when Caesar and Ming were teenagers, they'd get along easily and they were always by each other's side. Hell, they were like best friends. But later, when they had reached adulthood, the two had grown hatred for each other for some unknown reason.

Caesar threw his chicken leg back onto his plate and threw daggers to Ming. "Girl, don't look at me like I just stole rice from you. I'm just askin' you and Huey to calm down, that's all." he explained sternly.

Ming narrowed her eyes with anger boiling in her blood. "Oh ok. Since you asked me to do something, let me ask you to stop eating your chicken like some savage hobo…" she growled lowly, but loud enough for Caesar and Huey to hear.

"Damn, I hate you!" Caesar admitted loudly with pure honesty and rage.

Ming stood up, glaring closely to the boy. "Good, I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"No, I hate you more!"

Caesar and Ming both growled as they wouldn't stop glaring at each other, building up tension around their table, much to Huey's dislike.

Huey didn't know why the two started becoming like this, but he just wanted them to get along so that he could breathe in peace. It was already bad enough that he got an ignorant grandfather who claimed to be the _'Mac Daddy' _and a younger brother who was probably in the streets again, doing crazy shit that he wasn't supposed to do. Now, he can't have a couple of friends who are willing to go all Bushido on each other.

"Damn, I just can't stand your Brooklyn ass!" Ming yelled as she grabbed her red Gucci purse and stormed off to God-knows-where.

Huey sighed, once more tired of the duo's old nagging. Oh great, just great…

…

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada

Sunday, 1: 2O A.M.

...

"Yo half-nigga! Long time no see," Janet beamed happily as she walked towards Jazmine and stepped on the dead corpse in the process as if it was nothing new to her. "How yo' dazzlin'-Tomb-Raider-ass been doin' girl?"

"..." Jazmine let silence answer her old companion. She still couldn't believe that Janet showed up in here. Out of all the _fucking _places, it just had to be here. Where Jazmine had to execute her mission. _Oh_, how life was becoming a bitch to her right now. "Euh..." still beyond shock, Jazmine trailed off, unable to find the right the right words.

Janet blinked to her mixed fellow, not fully registering to the sudden appearance of awkwardness in the air. "What half-nigga? Can't Mama Janet get _sum' _simple hi? I mean, it's been fo'eva since we've last seen each otha.'" she smiled meekly as she bobbed her head with that ghetto pizzazz.

One of Jazmine's eyes twitched in annoyance. The girl had only been near her presence for a couple of minutes and now, Jazmine was getting sick of her. She suddenly started missing dearly her days imprisoned in Sex Club 7, where Janet wasn't there to annoy her ass. "Why the hell are you here?" Jazmine managed to slip a whisper as she clasped her hand onto Janet's mouth, gesturing her to be quiet. "Can't you see that I'm trying to do my mission?! Someone could be here, discovering my presence!"

Janet deadpanned to her old-partner's worrying antics. Dang, why she gotta be trippin' like that? Dang, this girl needs the D to calm her Mariah Carey ass down. "First o' all girl, you need to get laid and A-S-A-P. I mean, look at you bein' in stress, actin' grouchy and shit…As a matta' o' fact, I need to get laid too. Dang, I could go fo' some Trey Song right now with his sexy ab-"

Being impatient as ever she could be, Jazmine cleared her throat as she tapped her foot on the ground. "Get to the point…"

"Oh my bad, my freakiness was gettin' the better of me," Janet giggled, but suddenly held a serious face and continued to her explanation. "Anyhoo…Second of all, you ain't got to worry about the guards and the guest in this building level. I just killed this second floor's main and _only_ guard. So, we won't get caught in action momentarily."

Jazmine's eyes widened once again. "Wowowow! What the fuck do you mean by _'So __**WE **__won't get caught in action'_?" she asked in a snappy tone, unhappy from what she was hearing.

A happy grin came upon Janet's face, knowing damn well that her partner wouldn't like the answer of that question. "Heh…Emerald that can be discussed later. Right now, we's got to get to the top floor, to reach the main assembly room of this building and fast too. Cuz' the meeting will start in 15 minutes," the eager 20 year-old hurriedly grabbed Jazmine's hand and led her to the other side of the hallway, where another elevator stood. "Come on! Let's take this way."

At that said, the duo both ran in full speed to the hallway, with their black heels leaving trails of speedy clicks upon the marble floor.

Jazmine couldn't help but let her mind get in suspicion mode as she continued running towards the elevator. She couldn't help but wonder how Janet even got here in this building or how she survived the explosion from their last car chase. And most importantly,

How the hell Janet knew her robber nickname.

Last time she checked, Jazmine never properly introduced herself to Janet when they had first met. Only notorious secret criminals knew her alias. So something sneaky was definitely going on with this ghetto chick. Under Janet's loud, annoying crazy façade, she could be some mind-blowing genius or something…who knows? Hm, guess Emerald shouldn't underestimate this urban African-American by her appearance. But for now, Jazmine must keep all those thoughts to herself and see if Janet was indeed, a dangerous person that could jeopardize her mission.

Finally reaching the elevator, Janet pressed the up elevator button at the same time as she whipped out her glock from her leather legging pocket. "Look, at the main floor…there's gonna be a kitchen where all the cuisine staff work and cook fo' the V.I.P. guests from the main assembly," she explained carefully to Jazmine, faintly using her southern accent this time. "So we'll use that as an advantage." The elevator door opened with its' automatic _'ding'_, letting the girls know that they could enter.

Listening to her words, Jazmine nodded. "Ok, so let me guess. You want the both of us to dress up as servers or cookers to get inside the assembly room without getting caught?" she asked, following her fellow inside the elevator.

With mischief glimmering her violet eyes, Janet slowly turned to Jazmine with an evil smile showing itself upon her face. "Yeah sista,'" At that said, Janet pressed the 37th floor button and the elevator closed itself, transporting the girls to their destination. "It's time to get this show started y'all!"

…

* * *

Main Assembly bureau (Golden Pot), Las Vegas, Nevada

Sunday, 1: 35 A.M.

...

Smoke flew from the smoker's lips and silently dissolved in the air. His eyes wouldn't stop holding seriousness as they were fixed on the sight that stood before him. All of his important associates were here, sitting at his closed rectangular conference table in his conference room, ready to discuss about their recent economy issues and plans. Sitting at the end of the conference table, he couldn't help but feel...powerful. Pfft...Of course he bears that superior emotion. He's not only the owner of Golden Pot but also...

The leader of the Yakuza clan.

The Yakuza is one of the most dangerous gangs to have rebellious Japanese criminals who do lowly gambling and prostitution market to the halls of high-level political and financial power. That's right. They bare great connections with not only the government but also with the Mafia and the Cartel.

Still smoking his roll of tobacco, the smoker furrowed his eyebrows, ready to execute their top-secret discussion. Just as he was going to start the conference, the door of his assembly room busted open, only to be showing a group of waitresses with their platters of French biscuits.

"Snacks are here!" one of the waitresses chimed as they started coming in the room and serving food to the gang-lords.

But there was one particular waitress that caught Hiro's eyes.

He didn't know why but there was something interesting about that girl. Despite the fact that she was wearing a black/white waitress dress like all the other girls, there was something attractive about the African-American. Her long micro-braids were kept in a high ponytail, showing off her marvelous cheekbone and her amazing dark violet eyes.

The girl came up to Hiro with a platter of food with an attractive smirk. "Sir, here's some French biscuit." she said in a smooth tone at the same time as she left the platter of foreign tiny meal on the table.

Just as she was going to leave, Hiro speedily grabbed her hand. "Wait…what's your name?"

The young lad's attractive smirk widened to the question. "You ain't ready fo' my pussy…" she then winked at the stunned Asian businessman and walked out of the assembly room with her hips swaying sensually.

Hiro licked his lips in hunger for the girl. Hm, what a feisty girl. Feisty but attractive. Damn, once this meeting is over…he'll be looking throughout this building for that sexy girl. She's too attractive.

But in the moment, he must concentrate on launching the meeting. He must remember that business comes before women. Focusing his gaze on his associates, Hiro narrowed his eyes in utter humorlessness.

"Our economy has mysteriously decreased and we need to get to the bottom of it!" Hiro Otomo announced sternly as he banged his fist onto his table, showing his obvious displeasure to his allies. Whispers among his associates had erupted but that didn't seem to faze Hiro, he just continued speaking while smoking. "This shouldn't even be happening. Something fishy is definitely going on."

"I agree with boss here," Dewey Johnson agreed as he stood up from his seat. "I did my research on our business and something isn't clicking right. Hiro's Golden Pot and his street gang's activities have been marvelously increasing yet our income has been decreasing. We're sensing that someone has been taking our economy behind our backs." the four-eyes informed as he pulled out his research notes from his grasps and left it on the table for the other gang-lords to see.

Once again, whispers were cued throughout the room, until a certain drug lord had broken it with a few simple words. "I agree with the both of y'all."

In synch, everyone's attention slowly turned to the drug lord who was sitting at the other end of the conference table. _Hm_. Oh, really? Has he also been noticing a few things about this abnormal economy change?

A simple eyebrow from Hiro had been lifted. "Oh really Lamilton? You've been noticing a few things, haven't you?" the Asian asked with mild curiosity.

Lamilton Taeshawn nodded with his eyes narrowing in seriousness. "Yes, lately the Cartel ain't doin' so good too…" he admitted, causing everyone else in the room to formulate gasps.

"But it's impossible Lamilton. You and the Cartels have been doing remarkable progress in the drug business for years." Dewey spoke shockingly, not able to fully register his ally's previous words.

Indeed, Lamilton is globally known for possessing such powerful criminal organizations that are specialized in drug business. The Cartels primarily manipulate and promote drug trafficking operations from South America to North America. So, each minute, cash kept rolling in for Taeshawn and his gang…So of course, everyone reacted shockingly to how Taeshawn's cocaine business had been going slow…

Lamilton sighed in utter sourness to the associates' reactions. "Look, accordin' to my falcons, a new mysterious gang came in town, takin' all of our dough and attention..." he informed with a speck of anger.

Everyone nodded to Lamilton, inhaling all of his information to their head. Falcons were the 'ears' and the 'eyes' of the Cartel. They were responsible of supervising and reporting suspicious activities of other rival gangs and such.

Hiro started stroking his chin in a thinking manner as he was pondering in his cloud of thoughts. "Hm, so this mysterious new gang comes in our game and steals the spotlight from us huh…" he said lowly, voicing his own thoughts.

The thinking Otomo suddenly lifted his eyes from the desk to the left, where another gang-lord sat.

"Butch, what do you say about this _'mysterious gang'_ thing?" Hiro asked, waiting for some suggestions from the red-headed Mafioso. He hadn't said anything during this meeting…Maybe he's got some say in this…

Butch Magnus is the famous Don of his notorious mafia;_ La_ _Sangue Nero_. His gang has the reputation of murdering anyone in particularity and getting away with it. The system has tried many-_and I mean_- many times to put the Sicilian gang in prison but they are untouchable thanks to their secret connection with the government. In other words, Butch is unstoppable.

"According to my adviser, a new gang did appear in town. But the only main reason for its' sudden success is because of its' popular drug called; _Double P._" Butch explained thoroughly, gaining everyone's attention. "

"What the fuck is _Double P_?" Lamilton asked out of curiosity while lighting up his cigarette.

"Double P stands for _Purple Paradise_. It's a drug that'll soothe anyone in bliss. Yeah, ya' heard me. One sniff of it and you'll be heaven. It's better than any other drugs but it's hard to find. It's produced in an unknown island." Butch explained, gaining comprehensive nods from everyone else.

"But where exactly is this island located?" questioned Dewey as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Somewhere in the Indian Ocean." Butch answered with a shrug, a bit unsure of his answer.

Hm, hearing all this information has indeed interested Hiro. So this mysterious gang possesses a secret drug that could reel in the dough easily…Indeed, this is surprisingly interesting. Maybe this so-called 'Double P' can bring more cash to the Yakuza Clan…

Tapping his fingers to the desk's hardwood surface, Hiro took his cigar out of his lips and smoke slipped out. His decision has been made. He'll use this as an opportunity to lengthen his success. "Look. This is what we will do…We will try to discover the identity of this 'mysterious gang', eliminate them and obtain their secret drugs." he announced, unleashing whispers amongst his guests.

Dewey nodded a 'yes' to his boss's plan, causing his mini dreads to shake and follow his head movement. "We will follow your plan Hiro."

"Your plan is acceptable." commented Butch with an approving nod.

"Yeah…yo' plan is cool." Lamilton mentioned with his cigarette in his mouth.

All the other gang-lords nodded in agreement.

'_Perfect, looks like everything went according to plan. My power will surely augment once the Double P becomes mine.'_ Hiro thought as a mischievous smirk fell upon his yellow façade.

…

* * *

37th floor hallway (Golden Pot), Las Vegas, Nevada

Sunday, 1: 49 A.M.

...

'_Perfect,'_ Jazmine DuBois deliberated as she held her given device to her ears, listening to the gang-lords' meeting_. 'I think that's all of the info we need.'_

Everything was going according to plan. Jazmine received all the information that was necessary for the success of her mission, for Riley's attempt into dominating the drug territory and for her to get back on track of vengeance.

Jazmine couldn't infiltrate inside the conference room because some of the gang members would recognize her and that could jeopardize the whole abduction procedure. And A Pimp Named Slickback and Riley wouldn't be too happy about that. So, Janet was up for the challenge.

Janet successfully infiltrated the conference room and planted a secret chip on the French biscuit platter. The chip, which she hid, recorded all the info and automatically sent it to Jazmine's device (the one that A Pimp Named Slickback gave). The abduction of the notorious gangs' next move was a complete success, thanks to the help of Janet of course. Hm...Jazmine hates to admit, but maybe...Janet ain't so stupid after all.

Jazmine placed her device in her leather jacket pocket while waiting by the kitchen entrance for Janet.

Patience was really starting to falter away for Jazmine. She was supposed to leave 15 minutes ago to report back to A Pimp Named Slickback but _no_. Janet wanted to get out of her maid outfit, claiming that _'the outfit was raggedy-as-fuck'_. So, here was Jazmine, by the kitchen entrance of Golden Pot's 37th floor, waiting for her fellow to finish up getting dressed.

Slipping out many curses that were describing her absolute unwillingness to wait, Jazmine noticed Janet leaving the kitchen in her original attire. The African-American was wearing a black V neck shirt along with green military-like leggings and black Timberland boots.

Jazmine's eyes soon racked down to Janet's hands, noticing that her fellow was carrying a bag of chicken. Oh hell no. Janet took forever in the kitchen to get a grab of those chickens, didn't she? "Euh…Janet, what the hell is that?" Jazmine pointed out, throwing a finger on the food.

A smile soon appeared on Janet's honeyed face, lighting up like a Christmas tree. "Oh…this is just sum' good finger-lickin' chicken that I found 15 minutes ago." she giggled sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck.

Jazmine deadpanned, in no surprise to her partner's stupidity. Was she kidding right now? That annoying ghetto chick made Emerald waste 15 minutes just for some damn chicken…

"Let's go! I need to go home and see if I got sum' barbecue sauce fo' these." Janet sung happily the last part of her sentence at the same time as she was shaking her bag of chicken in pure glee.

Jazmine rotated her eyes in annoyance to the 20 year-old's exaggerated love for chicken. Damn…This girl reminded Emerald too much of Riley. I mean, look at the way Janet acts when chicken was in her sight and the way she speaks with her thick urban accent.

She was the exact same replica of Riley and…Cindy.

With Jazmine sighing in deep tiresome, the two girls walked towards the elevator until Janet grabbed Jazmine by the arm, indicating her to stop walking.

Jazmine arched a simple eyebrow in confusion to the black criminal. "Janet, what the hel-"

"Girl, turn to the right." Janet slowly said with fear dripping from her words.

At that said, Jazmine slowly turned her head until something shocking appeared before her sight. She was facing the wall, looking at the horror with wide-eyes.

You know the guard that Janet shot?

Well, here he was…being nailed onto the wall, with horror permanently written all over his pale visage and blood endlessly pouring out of his mouth like a fountain. It was unbelievable how much a human body could carry so much blood. Blood, blood and more _blood_ continued flowing out of his body to the use-to-be clean marble floor of Golden Pot's 37th level. Suddenly, his organs came out of his mouth, making the two horrified girls take a slow step back.

The girls' eyes trailed from the man's incomplete corpse to the left where a message was written in the dead chaperone's blood.

"_I can see you. I can hear you. I can do anything to you…"_ Janet and Jazmine read out loud the written message in synch.

"It's incredible how much damage you can do with a simple pocket knife"

As soon as Jazmine and Janet heard that familiar feminine cocky voice, they both turned around, face to face with the last person they wanted to see.

Jazmine seethed to the ugly sight. "Ming…"

* * *

**Dun..dun…DUN **** Heheh…Mwouahahaha xD! Sorry for my evil laughter, I've been watching a lot of action movies lately so yah :3 Excuse me for my evilness lol. Anyway, again…I'm sorry for updating 2 months late x)! Like I said in the previous author's note, this chapter was a major bitch to write :/ I hope that y'all enjoyed it. And btw you Huey/Jaz lovers, I'll add some more romance on the next chapter…:3!**

**Anyway, before y'all are gonna close this page, I wanna start doing this activity called 'Questions of the Day/Chapter' with you guys****! I've seen other stories do it and I thought it looked cool **** so I'm giving it a chance!**

**Question of the Chapter: **_Who is your favorite Boondocks character__?_


	8. Soiree de la Lune: Destruction

_**Adrenaline**_

_**Chapter 8: Soiree de la Lune/Destruction**_

* * *

_**A/N: Yup. I'm alive. (Sigh of tiresome) Exams are a major pain in the ass man! I'm telling you, going to a French school with its' enormous tests and projects ain't easy at all -.-! Dang! Can't a nigga get a damn break already? **_

_**Anyway, I'm baaaaack and better than ever ^-^! Do you realize how long it took me to write this chapter? 2 fuckin' **__months.__** All because I had to edit multiple- **__and I mean__**- multiple times this damn chapter (and because of writer's block but let's ignore that part xD lol). But I did it! I survived! (with Beyonce's voice) I'M A SURVIVOR! **__** And omgfreakingod?! 13 reviews for chapter 7?! OMG, you guys are so awesome :D! Thanks for the huge support and love and I'm so sorry for the lateness :/ Summer is around the corner so I'll be pooping out a lot of updates xD lol! Anyway, lemme just get to the shout-outs before I talk a lot lol.**_

_**Guest:**__ So sorry for the lateness xD! School and writing this chapter had been a pain in the ass __ But I managed to finish writing it so here's an update __!_

_**Uu: **__Well, you got your wish my friend __ Here's an update! I hope you'll enjoy reading it :D!_

_**Jazavelli**__**: **__Hey girl, glad that you're back ;)! And yuuuuuup, Ming is one crazy mofo lol! But her craziness will just get worse in the future…you'll see :3. And yeah, I guess in this fic Huey is too blind to notice the obvious error in marrying Ming. But trust me, he'll learn the truth soon __. And for your question on Jazmine and Huey's childhood…you're just gonna have to wait and find out for yourself ;) And ooh yaah, there will be more of Janet's stupidness in this story :D! Hehee! I'm glad that you're likin' her :D! Thanks for the love ^-^!_

_**Jadlen Grant: **__I'm so sorry for the long-ass wait :/! Studying in a French school ain't easy with its' unbearable exams girl :/! And writing 4 fics at the same time ain't helping it xD! Anyway, I'm been trying so hard to update it as soon as possible but writer's block was in the way. But overall, I managed to update __ Hope you'll enjoy :D!_

_**FirePupXFlameKitten-4EverBond**__**: **__I'm super happy that you're enjoying the story :D! And don't worry' I'm never letting this fic go ;)! Here's an update ;)! Enjoy!_

_**Che Black Diamond: **__Yay! You caught up :D! I'm glad ^-^! And hell yeah girl! Ming is sick as mofo! But trust me…her personality just gets worst…Mwouahahah xD (Sorry for the evil laughter…I've been writing this fic for too long and watching too much action movies lol)._

_**angryViolinist: **__Yes! Looks like you're gonna join in this cray cray story :D! I'm super happy that you're liking the story __ Hahah, oh my god! You already hate Ming xD! Well, I can't blame you…she is the major bitch of this story. And so is C-Merph and Cairo. At first, I wanted Cindy to be Jazmine's ally throughout this story but then that'd be a bit cliché. So I decided to spice it up and made her a baddie lol. I knoooooow right ^.^? After watching the episode of Hoe's Comin' Home (that'd be like the billionth time lol) I just had to put my homie A Pimp Named Slickback in this story, he's too funny xD! Thanks for the love :D!_

_**reynac91**__**: **__Hm, nice guess on Caesar and Ming ^-^! You're just gonna have to continue reading to see if your answer is right__! Hahah, I knew you guys would be anxious to know Huey's b-day gift. That's why I decided to cut off that part just for the fun of it xD! Sorry girl lol! But you'll find out the b-day gift reaaal soon ;) Yeeeees, my fave OC Janet is back and crazier as ever :D! I decided that I'm gonna put her permanently in this story ^-^ (even though there might be some chapters where she'll be absent)What can I say, she's just too funny man xD! Hm….it maybe it's Caesar/Cairo's new boss's gang that's got the precious drug…maybe it's not ;)! You're gonna have to find out! I know, the disturbing parts where really creepy xD! I let my sadic side get to me lol! But I'm glad that you were able to see its' disgusting image from my description __ And here's an update :D! Sorry for the long-ass wait and thanks for the love ^-^!_

_**Bunnybabe247: **__Yup, shit is about to go down mi amigo ;)! I'm happy that you enjoy reading this fic :D! At first, I wanted to make Huey the bad-ass but I was like 'You know what, I wanna show peeps that Jazzy's also got that bad-ass side ;)' There aren't that many fics where Jaz is a criminal so I decided to make that happen. Again, I'm happy that you're loving the story and here's an update __ Sorry for the wait but trust me, it'll be worth it once you start reading the chapter :D!_

_**Happy:**__ OMG! It's been a while :O! I'm so sorry for not responding to you earlier! Exams have been a pain in the ass! You should seriously get a Fanfiction account so that we could message together :D! And how ya' been doing __?_

_**Child who is cool:**__ Thanks __ I hope you'll enjoy this one too ^-^!_

_**Like A BOSS**__: Haha, you were like the only one who answered my little questionnaire __ Thanks ^.^ for doing so __! And yes! I wanted chapter 7 to be perfect because that's where shit was going down! And hmm…maybe there's something going on between Ming and Caesar?...or maybe not? I don't know, you's gonna have to find that out soon ;) And I had to leave a cliffhanger at the good part ^-^! And YES! I thought I had failed the dead bodyguard part :D! I thought that I didn't add enough description to it but I'm glad it turned out well for you guys :D! And you'll find out the identification of Huey's gift soon ;) Yup, er'body is drug-lords in this story ;) Thanks for the massive love :D!_

_**Treblegirl1: **__Ming is a hypocritical witch alright __ Karma will soon give her a big ass-whooping soon :D! And yes, I just had to expose Janet's humongous love for chicken :D! This fic has to have humor too ;)! And actually, I haven't mentioned a lot about Ming and Caesar's relationship so you haven't missed any important deets about it __! Anyway, thanks for the love :D!_

**Anyway, y'all better buckle up your seat-belts because this ride is gonna get crazy ^.^!**

* * *

_Money is the route to evil -Halle Berry_

* * *

37th floor hallway (Golden Pot), Las Vegas, Nevada

Sunday, 1: 51 A. M.

Jazmine seethed to the ugly sight that stood before her in Golden Pot's hallway. "Ming…"

Just when Jazmine DuBois and Janet Clark were going to slowly back away, Ming swiftly pulled out a weapon towards them with a wicked expression upon her pretty little face. "Not so fast my friends," she said mockingly. "I'm not going to let you ruin my plan with your little appearance in this town," she spoke with venom leaking from her words. "I'm the queen of this town…not _you_."

Jazmine growled in utter fury. She could feel anger firing up her fighting spirit, more than ready to beat the shit out of her long-time nemesis. She should've known that Ming would be here in this building. I mean, Huey was a guest to la Soiree de la Lune and wherever he went, Ming would be there with him no matter what. Following him like a little lost puppy and that disgusted Emerald to the pit of her heart. "Don't you dare pulling that trigger Ming," she dangerously warned, her eyes narrowing as hate and anger made its' way through her already-damaged soul. "You'll regret it…"

Ming tsked, not taking Jazmine's words seriously. Who did this girl think she was? Yeah, she may be the notorious robber Emerald, but she needed to know who she was messing with. Ming Long Duo wasn't any ordinary bitch. Oh _nope_. She was the type of bitch that would do _anything _to get what she wants. "Bitch, please. What are you gonna do to me? Try to kill me? Ha!" Ming mocked a laugh, rising Jazmine's irritation and confusing the still-dumbfounded Janet. "Remember Emerald, I control everything. No one can stop me," her wicked smile hadn't faltered yet. As a matter of fact, it grew in a slow, suspenseful motion.

Janet couldn't stop looking at Jazmine then at Ming and vice-versa. She kept repeating her action, building up her confusion to infinity. She didn't understand what was going on. She didn't understand how this Asian could get access to this floor. According to her source, this floor was only reserved for VIP guests such as the drug-lords. Could this Asian bitch be havin' some type of connection with the drug-lords or something? Slightly getting dizzy from looking back and forth between the duo's confusing angry fest, Janet turned to Jazmine who was standing by her side. "Emerald, who da' fuck is this rice-eating bitch?" she asked, exposing her deep frustration to the current situation.

Remembering that Janet was still by her side, Jazmine casually turned to her. "Eh…just some Asian bitch," she answered, not certain if Janet really needed to know some details about Ming.

Still facing her opponents with her M9 handgun, Ming's eyebrow twitched to Jazmine's word. "Aw, don't call me a bitch Emerald," she cooed mockingly, pissing Jazmine off.

Slipping a breath of utter fatigue, Jazmine suited herself in a fighting stance, somehow knowing that this talk with Ming would lead to a bloody fest. "Fine," her eyebrows narrowed in a determined manner. "Janet, she isn't a bitch…just an Asian _hoe_."

Ming growled to her nemesis' witty comeback. What? How dare this half-breed spoke to Ming in such disrespectful manner! No one speaks to her that way. This conversation shall officially end. No further question. Her finger was by the trigger of her weapon, ready to end the life of Jazmine once and for all with just a few bullets. "That's it. This conversation officially ends," she pulled the trigger, ready to see Jazmine dying with her dark red blood pooling the marble of the building hallway. Jazmine would finally die, completing Ming's ultimate plan. Nothing could stop her from killing this half-breed.

_Nothing._

_**Click. Click. **_

Ming was in state of amazement to the outcome as Emerald's frown suddenly turned upside down. This couldn't be happening right now. A groan of disapproval fled from Ming's lips as her gun refused to work. Pulling her trigger numerously, her eyebrows twitched once more. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Jazmine should've been on the floor right now, bleeding to death and crying for her dear life…She wasn't supposed to be standing there alive with that goddamn cocky smile of hers.

_**Click. Click. **_

"No," Ming articulated absentmindedly, still desperately clicking her trigger of her pistol. "Please not now."

"U mad bro," Janet howled derisively as she was in spurts of laughter, enjoying every one bit of this scene. This was too good for Janet. Here was this Asian, thinkin' she was shit with her little gun and look now…she couldn't shoot. Ha! Thank-god Janet still got her chicken by her side. She could eat and laugh at the Asian hoe's face.

Jazmine swiftly went through her pocket and pulled out a few items that caught Ming's attention. "Looking for this," she waved them in the air, provoking the Asian.

The Duo adult couldn't believe her eyes. Jazmine had Ming's bullets this whole time. But _how_? Impossible, she was right in front of her this whole time, so she couldn't have taken it from Ming…_Impossible_. Ming felt disgusted and angry after realizing that her nemesis pulled the wool over her eyes…that she was so naive to not check her gun for ammo. How could she have not noticed this earlier? Now, she looked like a complete fool in front of Jazmine. And she disliked _that_.

"How…did you get the bullets?" Ming questioned…well, more like demanded with that cold tone of hers.

Jazmine slightly tilted her head as an unkindly, wild smile appeared. Oh, how Ming was stupid. Was she that blind to not notice the obvious? "Ming…you found that gun on the 2nd floor of this building, didn't you?" Ming's eyes widened in shock as her face flushed red in embarrassment. "That gun was mine, I forgot to retrieve it when I was battling with the guard," Jazmine explained as she lifted her finger towards the guard's bloody corpse which was still pooling the floor with its' red DNA. "That gun actually didn't have ammo since I didn't really need it."

Janet tsked as she casually ate her chicken without being fazed by the tensed air cruising by the duo. "What a stupid hoe," she commented negatively, which Ming heard but decided to not pay the black chick any unnecessary attention.

"N-never mind. I don't need this gun," Ming carelessly threw the gun to the side as she slightly bent her knees and held her hands in the air, in fists. "I can just come and kill you by hand."

Still in her battle position, Jazmine smiled sadistically to the cocky Asian. "Well, come at me then," she waved her hand in the air, gesturing Ming to try to land some damage on her. Heh, this battle was gonna be interesting for Jazmine since she had always wanted to pummel Ming to death.

Ming's feet raced across the hallway's marble floor towards Jazmine's direction, making sure that her rate of motion was meticulously high. She needed to pick enough speed to perfect her kick. If it meant jacking up Jazmine's face then she was going to do it perfectly. As soon as she was close enough to the prepared DuBois, Ming saltated in the air with her leg in front, ready to land a harsh painful kick upon Jazmine's pretty face. But fortunately, her little wish wasn't fulfilled. Jazmine deflected Ming's rash action by grabbing her kicking foot with the help of her hands.

"Gotcha," Jazmine slowly pronounced in a hint of mischief as her grip on the lad's leg tightened monstrously. After years of bearing with Ming's unacceptable attitude, Jazmine finally got the chance to act out her anger on her.

Just before Jazmine was going to do something to her nemesis, Ming stood on the ground with the help of her strong arms and started performing barrages of kicks, in order for Jazmine to let go of her leg. She was not going to lose to Jazmine DuBois. Oh no. That wasn't in her agenda. She had promised herself 12 years ago to not lose to her again.

_**Flashback - 12 years ago…-**_

_**Woodcrest, Maryland**_

_**Wednesday, Noon**_

_**Today was the day that she was going to confess to her crush, Huey Percival Freeman. After much contemplation, she had gained the courage to go tell him her true feelings. Nothing was going to hold her back. Fear swirled in her stomach, giving her the impression that butterflies were filling her up. Chills were escalating on her spine, slowing down her pace towards the willow tree hill, where Huey should be doing his reading time by now. Her heart rate tripled dangerously, making its' heartbeat the only noise she could hear. Sweat faintly appeared on her forehead as heat flushed on her now-red cheeks. Overall, Ming Long Duo was nervous as hell. But she promised herself that she wouldn't act like a coward and overcome this obstacle. So she continued walking on the hill, almost reaching the top. **_

_**Just as she reached the top of the hill, behind the willow tree to be more precise, Ming immediately stopped her track as something strange occurred before her crimson eyes. She spotted Jazmine and Huey on the hill together which confused Ming. What was her best-friend doing with her crush? Out of curiosity, she decided to hide behind the tree hill to observe the scene that was happening right now. **_

_**Jazmine eagerly sat down on the soft green grass by Huey's side and brought the wrapped box before him. "Huey, open it. It's your present," she sweetly demanded as she jumped uncontrollably in excitement. Ming was deeply confused by all that. Jazmine had told Ming that she was going to go do some grocery shopping with her mom. This was all getting too suspicious. Being suspicious as ever, Ming continued eaves-dropping the duo. **_

_**Huey rolled his eyes to Jazmine's sudden bossy words and merely unwrapped the box. As soon as he opened it, awe struck in him. Ming stood still, bewildered by Huey's gift. She didn't expect Jazmine to give him such a beautiful gift. She could see Huey being in state of amazement with his mouth wide open. Ming wondered how the hell Jazmine was able to produce such a beautiful painting. With how the colors flowed beautifully together (without looking smudged), it must've taken a load of patience and time to get it perfected. **_

_**After seconds of suspenseful silence, Huey slowly turned to Jazmine as he was still stunned by the incredible gift. "Jazmine…it's beautiful," Huey said as pureness illuminated his words, even though he still carried his scowl. Ming furrowed her eyebrows, saddened by the fact that Jazmine was able to get Huey to talk with pureness. Ming was never able to do that effect to her crush…Why was Jazmine able to do that? Why her best-friend? **_

"_**You made me a painting of my parents…thank-you Jazmine," Huey thanked as his lips formed a smirk of appreciation, making Jazmine smile happily. Seeing that scene from her hiding spot made a drop of jealousy course through the Asian's body. Her hands had formed fists with anger boiling up. She couldn't let her best-friend steal Huey away like that. No, she must take his heart. She was not going to lose to Jazmine DuBois again. **_

_**End of flashback-**_

Ming would do everything she could to keep that promise. Over the years, she had grown a backbone, she had grown into a beautiful lady and her fight expertise had greatly and positively surpassed her expectations. So she will never lose to this…half-breed again.

Still unleashing multiple kicks to her nemesis while standing on her hands, Ming could feel her energy slowly draining away. Fatigue was just right around the corner for the fighter, which worried her. If she used up too much of her strength, she wouldn't be able to properly fight and therefore, Jazmine would win the battle. And Ming didn't want that. At the time that she mentally prayed for her body to not give up, she caught a certain illumination from outside the 37th floor's wall size-window. Ming saw a fire-like light surrounded by smoke in the black sky, coming right towards the women, which alarmed her. This was a cue for her to move the hell of the way. So, as she was still balancing her weight onto her arms with her legs still performing multiple kicks on Jazmine, Ming popped off from the ground as she swung her legs down to her hips; which her body movement resulted into a reverse cartwheel.

Ming's action confused even more Jazmine as she noticed that the Asian was no longer by her side trying to kick her ass. It was as though she was purposely moving away which was so unlike Ming. So Jazmine knew something was up. Just as she was about to charge after Ming, Janet's alarming yell stopped her.

"Emerald! Look out, it's coming for us!" Shock replaced Janet's previous facial traits of arrogance as her eyes were frighteningly focused on the dangerous sight that flew right before the wall-size window.

Confused once more by Janet's current frightened state, Jazmine turned herself around, only to come face to face with the illumination that stood millimeters away from the window. Her eyes were wide-eyed by the scenery as her face went slightly slack. It was no illumination. Oh no. It was actually a flying missile. Its' fumes and flames surrounded the metallic bullet-shaped object, acknowledging her right away that it was going to explode. But it was too late for her to move out of the way as the missile made a combustive contact with the window's glass, causing a certain noise to erupt.

_**BOOM**_

…

* * *

Dining Hall (Golden Pot), Las Vegas, Nevada

Sunday, 2:OO A.M.

A sudden threatening noise of an explosion echoed throughout the casino building, causing it to shake uncontrollably. Glasses suddenly cracked, chandeliers had fallen to the floor and mini explosions erupted from the music/sound system, causing guests to scream in horror. They could feel the ground shaking madly, as though they were going through an earthquake with a high magnitude level. In matter of minutes, this exact building was going to collapse. Guests didn't know what to do; they'd cry hopelessly, pray to God to save their lives and scream in agony. Their casino soiree had turned into a chaotic nightmare. But Huey Freeman was not bothered by the violent vibration. He knew what to do.

Huey turned to his left side, only to face Michael Caesar in a determined fashion. "Caesar, you and Granddad get out of this building now before it collapses," he demanded as he noticed from afar everyone exiting through the front entrance of Golden Pot. "I need to stay back and find Ming."

Caesar was dumbfounded by his best-friend's sentence. He couldn't believe that he was worrying about the life of that Chinese hoe instead of his own. What happened to following the motto of _'Everything before hoes'_? Caesar grabbed Huey by the shoulder as though he had lost his goddamn mind." Are you kiddin' me Huey?! This ain't the time to play hero! We gotta get out of here! Forget about Ming! Just leave with us while you can."

Huey sighed in a tired fashion to his fellow's obvious dislike of Ming. "Caez, come on. Stop acting like this."

"Oh, I know why you's getting Ming," Caesar chimed, as thought he had found the right answer to a complicated puzzle game. "You're looking for her so that you can use her as a human shield to protect yo'self, right?"

Screams of utter horror and noises of shifting and breaking objects were heard in the background but Huey paid no attention to it, he was more focused on scowling deeply to his pal. He was not happy at all by how Caesar didn't care about Ming. Yeah, Caesar may not like her and all but come on…couldn't he understand that her well-being was important to Huey? Besides, he was not going to lose another important person…never will he let that ever happen again. "Look Caesar, this isn't the time to be hatin' on Ming. Just wait outside with Granddad, alright?"

Rotating his eyes in defeat, Caesar nodded obediently, choosing wisely to not continue pressing Huey's buttons. "Ight, just be careful man," he gave Huey a dap before he left off into the lost crowd, in search of Granddad.

At last alone, Huey furrowed his eyebrows in seriousness in the process of his mind getting filled up by coursing thoughts. He needed to find Ming; he could just tell by the uncontrollable shaking and explosions that Golden Pot wasn't going to last for too long. By its' physical state, he's got about at least half an hour to find his fiancée. Ignoring the violent shaking, Huey looked down to the floor, trying to remember exactly where Ming headed right after her last argument with Caesar. Hm, he did remember that she used an elevator…

Going along with his instincts, Huey nodded absent-mindedly; being sure that Ming used this floor's elevator to get to an upper floor. Without wasting any more time, he ran towards an elevator that was located not far from where he was and hurriedly pressed the up elevator button. He just couldn't bear thinking of Ming getting hurt. He didn't want to lose another person that meant the world to him. He made a promise to succeed protecting his loved ones.

The elevator door opened with a loud _'ding',_ informing that it was available for usage. Inwardly glad the lift still worked, Huey got quickly inside and clicked on the button with the number 37 written on it. His instincts were telling him that Ming was on the last floor of the building. He just knew Ming was somewhere on that floor. Right before the elevator closed, a thought came into the determined Freeman's mind. _'Ming, I'm coming for you…'_

* * *

Outside (Golden Pot), Las Vegas, Nevada

Sunday, 2:1O A.M.

His eyes couldn't help but stare in horror to the sight that stood before him. He didn't care if the guests around him were screaming for their lives and crying fearfully; his body stood unmoving in front of the casino building that was rumbling monstrously, looking like it was going to be destroyed. Windows and bricks fell out as sparks of fire flew out from the Golden Pot. A Pimp Named Slickback didn't see that coming. Tonight was supposed to be the night where everything should be tranquil and easy to accomplish him and Riley's mission. His associates were inside the building, doing _God-knows-what_. If he doesn't get them out soon before the building erupts, they could possibly die.

He was bewildered by the current event that he didn't notice his lack of breathing. Breathing in and out collectedly, A Pimp Named Slickback hurriedly grabbed his iPhone 5G from his suit pocket and dialed the number of his business partner. He must contact him immediately to fix this problem as soon as possible. After 3 beeps, he finally heard the voice of the call receiver.

Pleasurable moans of a hoe and bed squeaks sounded from the background in the phone but A Pimp Named Slickback wasn't concerned about it. He was more concerned about the success of his mission and the safety of his two associates. "Watcha' want A Pimp Named Slickback? Can't you see dat I'm gettin' sum ass right no-"

"Riley, we got an emergency!" A Pimp Named Slickback interrupted alarmingly Riley Escobar Freeman, watching the building erupt in red flames and shaking uncontrollably. "You gotta bring your helicopter now!" he demanded urgently as he hand-combed through his shoulder-length hair, worrying about his associates. He could just feel Riley frowning in displeasure to his statement from the other line, but he didn't care.

"But why dawg?! Is somethin' happening?" Riley asked with a hint of sadness, surely pissed off that his fucking-time with his night hoe was rudely interrupted. Once again, the worried pimp didn't give a shit about it.

"Yeah! Golden Pot is going to be destroyed in matter of minutes! Send over a helicopter…_NOW_!" A Pimp Named Slickback could feel himself getting light-headed, possibly a headache that was coming soon. He didn't understand how the building's sudden destruction had happened. He didn't understand if it was one the gang-lords' doing or someone else's. All he was hoping was that his employee would stay alive with the gang-lords' plan in her hands. He continued speaking on the phone. "We need to get out of here before the gang-lords' discover Emerald's infiltration."

Riley sighed from the other line, probably tired from this sudden trauma happening. Seriously, all he wanted was to eat some good old Hot Cheetos and have some good fuck. Was that so hard for this handsome Freeman to get? "Fine, it'll be in Las Vegas in 15-3O minutes," he stated as footsteps and hoe-ish whines were heard from the phone; which A Pimp Named Slickback probably guessed that Riley was going to get dressed and leave the bitch for good.

A Pimp Named Slickback hung up and placed his phone back in his suit pocket. Still facing the ruined casino building, the African-American couldn't help but draw his brows together and bite his lips. This was a drag. Even though he was worried for the well-being of the gang-lords' plan, he was worried of someone else's health. He couldn't help but wonder if _she_ was going to survive this atrocious event. Sighing absent-mindedly to the thought, A Pimp Named Slickback casually looked up in the sky seeing the smoke from the building flow away in the dark midnight sky. But something caught his ears; the sound of gravity being beat into submission.

With his hearing instincts kicking off, A Pimp Named Slickback looked up in the sky for the source of that noise until he had finally found it. _'A helicopter? Riley's already here?!' _the surprised pimp thought as he observed the helicopter soar in the sky by the Golden Pot building with its' twin blades of its' rotor moving at an incredible speed. The full moon shined its' illuminating light onto the aircraft, giving it off a menacing scary ambiance. But the whore-monger soon realized something crucial as he saw properly the helicopter's coal black color.

'_That ain't Riley's helicopter,'_ A Pimp Named Slickback interpreted as he adjusted his purple eyeglasses._ 'Then who da hell does that helicopter belong to?'_

* * *

37th floor (Golden Pot), Las Vegas, Nevada

Sunday, 2:15 A.M.

Everything negative was washing over her body whichever she budges a slight body movement. Mild pain overtook the center of her chest for a few minutes then it spread to her arms and legs with its' heavy weight pressure; causing a painful groan to unleash itself from the beaten lad's lips. Her chest moved in rhythm to her heart's increased heart rate, followed by breaths of discomfort escaping from her mouth. Sweat laid upon her almost-burnt skin from the building's burning intensity. Overall, Jazmine could feel her physique starting to weaken, but not to the point where she couldn't fight. Despite her fatigue and aching physical condition from the unexpected missile, the criminal still carried enough energy to defend herself from danger. So she forced herself to escape from her black abyss and to open tiredly her eyes, only to be met by the horrid scenery.

The 37th floor of the Golden Pot building was a living hell.

Fire, fire and fire dominated the floor area. It was engulfing everything from the artistic decorations and plants to the wall-sized window and doors. Jazmine watched shockingly as the blaze acted like an angry fire-breathing dragon; flickering its' burning deep red and amber self onto everything. Smoke flooded the air, making the emergency sprinklers go off at an attempt to sprinkle away the threatening flames. Burning intensity was really present in the burning casino hallway, causing redness of heat to appear on Jazmine's arms and cheeks. Judging from the establishment's condition, she only got about 15 minutes to get out of Golden Pot safely with Janet.

Standing up severely, Jazmine surveyed carefully the area for any sightings. Hm, while scanning everywhere, the lad couldn't help but wonder what happened to Janet. She was nowhere in sight. Even though she despised the annoying chick, there was a soft microscopic worry for her whereabouts. She hoped that she had somehow survived the blow without getting any major injuries. But this wasn't the time for Emerald to fear for her pal-_I mean_- partner's well-being. Jazmine placed the worry of her partner in the back of her mind and focused on scanning the area; she needed to exterminate her threats first before looking for Janet. But strangely, other than the raging flames, she noticed a black helicopter flying outside by the damaged wall-sized window.

Jazmine knitted her eyebrows together to the sight of the onyx aircraft flying near the fire scene. Hm, so someone had obviously intended to shoot that missile towards her with that helicopter huh? But what really confused her was how in the world this anonymous missile shooter knew that she'd be in this very exact location at this very exact time? Could this be the work of Ming…Jazmine scoffed in no surprise to that theory. There was no surprise to that. That crazy Asian would do anything to keep living the luxurious life. But could this be also Janet's doing? I mean, Jazmine found it quite weird how she mysteriously appeared in this location; it was as if she knew Emerald would be here. _Hm…_With many possible theories pooling her mind, Jazmine took slow and steady steps towards the helicopter until her eyes widened to the person that was standing before her.

The light-skinned adult who brought Jazmine upon this inescapable situation, stood there with a charming mocking smile. She immediately realized that the aircraft must've belonged to him and that he was the one who threw that missile. The burning pain she carried from the missile's combustion was replaced by the feeling of utter disgust, hurt and last but certainly not the least, _anger._ "Cairo," she pronounced smoothly his name with a touch of disgust and anger. At the moment, she dearly wished she had the speed of lightning so that she could frontally choke him to death.

Cairo Jackson still held his charming smile towards his ex-girlfriend/partner with a glint of mischief in his auburn eyes. "Jazmine," he also cockily pronounced her name as he slowly walked towards her direction, ignoring the dangerous trembling sensation this casino establishment carried for the past 15 minutes. His eyes snaked around Jazmine's abdomen area, where he and Cindy had previously shot her. "I'm surprised you survived that shot baby." Literally, he was amazed by how she survived the shot. He shot her around the abdomen area, where its' percentage of surviving a fatal shot/blow was very slim. He was sure she'd still be lying dead on the street by Woodcrest' Bank by now. "How ya' been doing _baby_?" he added a dark tone to the last word of his sentence, knowing that'd irritably annoy Jazmine to the pit of her heart.

Jazmine seethed to him, controlling her anger. He shot her and cheated on her with her childhood best-friend and made her go through a wild goose-chase and he _**dared**_ himself to call Emerald baby? Oh, how she utterly hated him. The worst part of all, he talked to her casually as though what he did was merely not a big deal. Growling with rage enveloping her lifeless heart, the felonious DuBois lifted her hand towards Cairo. "Don't you dare moving close to me you bastard! Shouldn't you be with your little bitch?" Jazmine's cold remark made Cairo pause his walking and chuckle darkly to her displease of this situation.

"Cindy isn't momentarily here right now. She went to handle a few things," informed coolly Cairo as he winked remorselessly to his ex-girlfriend. "And stop pouting like that Jazmine. You don't have to be like that just because I'm with Cindy instead of you," he tilted his head, faking a pout to the angry female.

Jazmine couldn't help but wonder why Cairo and Cindy had betrayed her? That was the main question that wouldn't step out of the woman's mind. She kept wondering about it for days. The trio had gone through so much in the past. They shed blood and sweat together in tough situations, shared a laugh in funny situations and consoled each other in sad situations. They were pretty much like a family to her eyes. They were her only hope of happiness. But they betrayed her and left with the speck of happiness she had lost. Mentally pulling herself together, Jazmine furrowed her eyebrows to Cairo as she held her hands in fists. "W-Why did you and Cindy betray me?" she asked in a hush tone, with a tint of sadness. The shakiness of the building had augmented horribly, making huge particles of lath and plaster from the ceiling falling thunderously. But Jazmine wasn't fazed by the dangerous environment and focused on Cairo.

Cairo rolled his eyes with his impatience going over the roofs. All he wanted to do was getting rid of this chick already so that he could get that damn money that his boss had promised. And judging by the building's uncontrollable rumbling, he needed to get out of her fast. Escaping a sigh which described his utter unwillingness to wait, the backstabbing beau explained, "Everyday, always robbing banks, banks and _**banks**_. I was gettin' sick of that repetitive shit! I wanted to use my computer and connection skills for something worthy…something that could get me far in life…Something that could get me hella' loaded. So after I had a chat with a good friend of mines, I decided to abandon the robbing business to gain more money. But in order for me to do that, I had to sell you out…and I did, which was easy as hell," he finished off his phrase with a cackle of pure evil and madness.

Jazmine's fists had incredulously tightened with fury, possibly blocking her blood circulations. She couldn't believe it. Her ex-boyfriend had sold her soul…for _money_? She had to give up a lot of things to be with Cairo in the past such as; her innocence, her purity, her parents, her friends and Huey. This nigga had the nerve to throw Jazmine away as though she was some gum caught in his shoes? Oh hell _no_.

But nonetheless, a wicked smirk slowly came upon her façade. Oh no. It wasn't just a wicked smirk…but a smirk of a true psychopath. It was a smirk that represented this dark feeling that had poured itself inside her heart. The feeling that killed the innocence she once carried in her young years. It made her realize that this meeting with Cairo was destiny; it was to complete her vengeance for once and for all. With adrenaline, nothing could stop her from killing him…_nothing._ _'Maybe this isn't such a bad day for me,'_ she thought evilly as she started off in a run towards her ex-boyfriend, in attempt to pick up enough speed to execute a fight move on him.

Cairo suited himself up in a defensive body position, knees slightly bent and hands up in the air in fists. He scoffed to the sight of his ex running psychopathically towards him; deeply believing that she had finally lost it. She had lost control of her inner feelings, just what he wanted. If he let Jazmine's dark emotions get to her, she'd be taking the majority of her strength in a short span of time and thus, giving Cairo the chance to win this battle in the end. What could a nigga do? That was what his boss wanted; the elimination of Jazmine's life, in return for $ 250 million. For that type of money, of course this wicked nigga was willing to give up the life of this woman. Even if that woman was his _everything_.

Picking up just the right amount of speed from her running and reaching Cairo, Jazmine naturally stopped her speed-walking action and extended her foot high at her target's head and thus, executing a roundhouse-kick. The talented fighter received a painful groan from her ex but this fight was far from over. This was only the start for Emerald. So she threw barrages of punches on the boy, not really caring if she was going to ruin his pretty-boy demeanor. Punches after punches made a crunchy-nonetheless-painful contact with his face, making blood start to pool out viciously.

Still punching him senselessly, Jazmine couldn't help but find this fight…too _easy_. She wasn't actually expecting her opponent to lose so early; she actually assumed he'd be a challenge with his fight expertise and all. Hm, this was too suspicious. Letting her instincts kick in, the black-headed criminal reluctantly parted away from him in suspicion. But what Cairo did next left Jazmine standing with wide-eyes.

Cairo ran towards the window and jumped through it, somehow managing to land on his helicopter that was waiting for him outside this whole time. Before flying far away with the aircraft, he waved mockingly to his opponent and smiled evilly. "This building is gonna erupt in minutes, good luck surviving its' blow sucka'."

Jazmine stood still with wide-eyes, trying to register what had just happened before her eyesight. Cairo had just left like that…_Wait a second_! She bet Cairo purposely made her waste time and energy on him so that she'd be unable to escape from this hazardous building. Oh shit! Jazmine bit her lips in worry to the realization. How could she have let him play her like that?! Dammit, dammit, dammit. Just when she was about to curse to herself, a humongous tremulous motion had erupted from the building, causing Jazmine to stumble uncontrollably on the floor. Dammit, she's got only about a few minutes to escape from here…or else she's doomed.

Slowly getting up, Jazmine speedily-but-carefully walked to the window, in hope of finding an escape. Fortunately, she received her wish. Outside of the casino manor, there stood the beautiful big Fountain of Bellagio with its' clear water moving blissfully in waves as though it was dancing in life. This could be perfect for Emerald's escape. All she'd have to do was jump out of the casino building and dip in the fountain. And she'd be home-free! Perfect. Jazmine nodded to herself, liking the plan.

As Jazmine backed away from the window to start a good dash, her back had stumbled upon something warm and soft, which was strange. At that moment, her body had softened a bit from that unexpected touch; it gave her warm welcoming feelings that she hadn't felt for years. Slowly turning around, shock oozed its' way in her physique as she finally noticed she had stumbled upon a _**very**_ familiar person.

His hair was wild and stressed but was still somehow maintained in its' lion-mane fashion. His red-wine eyes held that glint that told the DuBois girl that he, as well, was shocked to see her like this. The 22 year-old could tell right away from his tired state that he had been searching for his beloved wife. At the moment, she didn't know what to do other than utter his name in complete surprise; "Huey?!"

Huey stood in front of her, beyond shock from this revelation. He couldn't believe his eyes. He…just couldn't. When he came uneasily to this floor, he expected to find Ming, not this masked person who looked exactly like Jazmine. He stubbornly ignored the obvious facts that were standing right before him; the curliness of her hair, her enormous green eyes, her full lips. Still not believing this, the stunned Freeman walked slowly to his long-lost friend in an attempt to take the black mask from Jazmine but she slowly backed away from the boy, almost unknowingly reaching the window.

Sweat descended from her forehead to the end of her chin, not only from the Golden Pot's unbearable heat intensity but also from the worry of revealing her identity to Huey. Jazmine shouldn't let Huey find out her identity. Damn, she was stuck…She couldn't run from this situation. If her childhood friend found out who she was, her mysterious abuser would track her back and kill her. But a small part of her wanted to just run to the Huey and hug him eternally. It had been years since she had done that. Gulping fear down her throat, she continued to instinctively step back from the African-American towards the window.

Huey continued walking towards the lady, until he noticed that she was unknowingly going to step out of the window. Oh no! She was about to fall out of the window without realizing! "Hey, look out!" he screamed but unfortunately, it was too late. The woman took a step back and fell out of the window with shock permanently written on her butterscotch façade.

**(A/N: Oh my god! It would've been an epic cliffhanger if I stopped the story here lol! Sorry for the interruption! You may continue reading ^3^)**

Her eyes slowly widened in horror as her foot had accidentally slipped from the tip of the window and found herself falling at 100 miles per hour in the air towards the big Fountain of Bellagio. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there for Jazmine. It felt like she was floating in the air like a little bird but the harsh rush of air was telling her that she was actually falling. She could feel strands of her hair and part of her leather jacket moving randomly from the air's harsh rush with her heart pounding hard to the point where its' heartbeat was the only noise this lad could here. Her eyes had instinctively closed, unable to bear the painful contact that she'd eventually have to face. But she felt arms snaking around her upper body. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, only to be met by Huey's red-wine eyes.

Falling in the air with this lad, Huey snaked his arms around her body and drew her towards his torso to shield her from the water impact they'd have to deal with sooner. But as soon as his body had made contact with the girl's body, the 23 year-old couldn't help but bear old warm feelings he had lost years ago. This lady's presence was oddly familiar for him. Everything about her reminded him of Jazmine. Hell, she even got her strawberry scent. Leaning a bit his head away to get a good view of the female, Huey's hand smoothly laid upon her facade and took off her mask.

Huey's face went slight-slacked by the shocking realization. Indeed, this lady was his old best-friend who'd always whine to him about Santa Claus' true existence in this world, his old crush who'd always smile cutely with innocence brightening her enormous eyes and also his old girlfriend who'd always sing to him in melody when she was happy. Yup, this was Jazmine DuBois alright. But a certain question had appeared in his mind and he had the right know to know the answer. "How are you still alive? I t-thought you're dead Jaz?" he asked incredulously, recalling that hurtful flashback.

_**Flashback- 4 years ago...-**_

_**Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest suburbs, Maryland**_

**_Friday, 3:OO P.M._**

…

"_**P-please Jaz, don't let go on me," Huey's tone sounded pleading but firm as he was at the top of the Oak Tree Hill, holding the heavily-bleeding 18 years-old Jazmine DuBois. Her blood leaked endlessly on the fresh green grass with its' strong bloody-&-metallic-like odor surfing around the air. A big knife was pierced painfully through her chest, where her heart was located, to be more exact. "Just please don't die yet."**_

"_**H-Huey," Jazmine stuttered eerily, unable to properly talk as she felt her heart shutting down on her heart and blood drooling out of her lips. "I-I came back in town to tell you that-that," as she was about to finish her very important sentence, the light of life in her eyes had disappeared. She eternally froze, making Huey unable to control his tears of sadness anymore. **_

**_…_**

_**End of Flashback-**_

Before Jazmine could answer his question, the two reconciling friends had fallen in the Bellagio fountain at the same time as Golden Pot was engulfed in glowing orange flames, threatening the by-passers and casino guests from its' intensive heat and illuminating the night with its' bright warm colors. The heat and the massive grumble was so uncontrollable that…

_**BOOM.**_

…the building had exploded.

* * *

"Sir, the building had exploded and Jazmine DuBois is eliminated...just like how you wanted," announced the talker remorselessly as her blue eyes observed the beautiful scenery that not far from where she was hidden. She found the building's explosion really amusing but she had to keep her excitement to herself and focus on her call. "Now, what do I do with the girl?" she asked as her gaze on the explosive building quickly left to the African-American who lay unconsciously on the ground by her side.

"_Oh, you mean Janet? Well, bring her to me…I got plans for her."_

* * *

**A/N II: dun, Dun, DUN! What will they do with Janet? And what will happen to Jazmine and Huey? And is Ming dead? And more importantly, why the hell am I talking like this? Well, these questions will be answered soon enough ;)**

**P.S.: There will be much more Huey/Jaz love on the next chapter…forreal this time y'all! Now, Imma go catch on a few Boondocks reading and reviewing before I go to sleep so goodnight y'all and please review :D! Reviews are like Hot Cheetos to my eyes *-*! **


	9. Unfolding Dark Secret: Unexpectedness

**Adrenaline**

**Chapter 9: Unfolding Secrets of Darkness: Unexpectedness…**

* * *

**A/N**:_ (With a Zac Efron voice): What time is it? SUMMER TIME! IT'S OUR VACATION :D!_ _**Hey, what can I say? I'm in a good mood today since summer is officially here for me :D! That's right! No mo' exams and school ratchets for 2 months…Whoopee :D! This calls for some champagne ;)! Anyway, this chapter was too easy to write and since I wanna make it up to you guys for the long wait from chapter 8, I posted up chapter 9 with no sweat :3! Before we get to story-telling, lemme get to the shout-outs :D!**_

_**J.C. THUGGD OUT: **__OMG! Thanks for giving my story a chance :D! I really try to make the text descriptive so that you could actually get the feeling you're there, watching everything ;) And I gotta make it funny too for you guys :D! And hahah, me too that part made me giggle evilly xD! I was thinking of making a filler chapter about that xD! HAhaH! Girl, you're too funny xD! Oh lawd xD! Thanks for the major love _

_**Gordonboy14: (1) **__Thanks for giving this fic a chance :D! I hope that you'll continue enjoying it :D! _

_**Che Black Diamond:**__ I know I'm evil lol :3 But hey, what's a good action-packed story without some good ol' cliffhanger xD?__Hahah '__Nigga listened to Rick Ross poppin mollies and she didnt know it and shit.' Hahaha xD! Girl, you funny xD! And yup, me too I hate that. When niggas say that about unconscious chicks, it gives me the creeps (another reason why I added that phrase in this chappie lol). Hahaha xD! Yup, I have a biiiiiig love for Hot Cheetos ^-^! I always beg my cousins from US to send some over in Canada cuz there ain't any in here __! Anyway, thanks for the love girl :D!_

_**LuV Luv Dbz Peace:**__ Hahah, me too I laughed at that part while writing it xD! And I'm super glad that you like Janet :3! She's one of my favorite OCs. She's the type o' ghetto chick that nobody wants to mess with __! I'm actually thinking of writing a Riley story with her once I'm done with this fic :D! Yes! I'm a major detail freak when it comes to writing. I just can't leave a sentence with putting a humongous amount of details. I just want my peeps to get the picture of the characters' actions and emotions, y'know what I mean __? Anyway, again, thanks for favoriting and reviewing :D! Means a lot to me ^-^!_

_**Lia:**__ Here you go girl :D! Another update, voila :D!_

_**ShellieB: **__Hah, glad that this fic has made your day ^-^! I was worried that y'all would be mad at me for not updating so frequently :o! But I'm gonna change that since summer is here :D! Whoopee! YES! Then my mission has successfully completed __! And yup, Huey finally knows that Jaz is here __ And don't worry, they won't be seperatin'. Hehee, shit's about to go down in this chappie :3 You wanna know what will happen to Janet? Well, you's gonna have to find out ;) Thanks for the major love :D!_

_**Childwhoiscool: **__Thanks :D! _

_**FirePupXFlameKitten-4EverBond: **__YES! I'm glad that you loved chapter 8 __ It took me a while to write it up because of all the research and edits that I had to do :D! And Hm, you have good eyes about Cindy ;)! That's all I can say about her xD! Thanks for the love :D!_

_**^-^! Oh! And I did this chapter in a jiffy so please bear with the errors you may stumble upon -.-! I'll edit later! Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

"_Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody" -Mark Twain_

* * *

Sex Club 7, Woodcrest Downtown, Maryland

Monday, 9: OO P.M.

_**Flashback- Last night…-**_

_**Fountains of Bellagio, Las Vegas, Nevada**_

_**Yesterday, 2: 29 A.M.**_

_**Falling in the air with this lad, Huey snaked his arms around her body and drew her towards his torso to shield her from the water impact they'd have to deal with sooner. But as soon as his body had made contact with the girl's body, the 23 year-old couldn't help but bear old warm feelings he had lost years ago. This lady's presence was oddly familiar for him. Everything about her reminded him of Jazmine. Hell, she even got her strawberry scent. Leaning a bit his head away to get a good view of the female, Huey's hand smoothly placed itself upon her facade and took off her mask.**_

_**Huey's face went slight-slacked by the shocking realization. Indeed, this lady was his old best-friend who'd always whine to him about Santa Claus' true existence in this world, his old crush who'd always smile cutely with innocence brightening her enormous eyes and also his old girlfriend who'd always sing to him in melody when she was happy. Yup, this was Jazmine DuBois alright…**_

_**End of Flashback-**_

Astonishment. That was the only word that described his current mental state. In his 23 year-old life, he had seen many mind-blowing shits. But this had just topped it off. His ex-girlfriend, who he hadn't seen for years, is alive. Jazmine Elizabeth_ is _alive. He still couldn't process properly such an important shocking discovery. He honestly thought that she died…Recalling the tragic incident from 4 years ago, he could still remember that horrific pale visage she held, the pool of blood that wouldn't stop expanding on the green soft grass and the light of life from her eyes that slowly faded away. Already mentioned, he still couldn't believe it.

Deepening himself in his thoughts with the dramatic event of Golden Pot playing in his mind, he heard clicks of heels augmenting, letting his instincts know that a lady was approaching. So he opened his eyes, only to be met by a pair of green eyes. Right away, he knew whom they belonged to. "Jazmine," he said as awe dripped from his nonchalant tone. Even though it had been a long time since he had seen her, he immediately noticed something different about her. The light from her eyes that'd always brighten in happiness…it was gone. Now her green eyes were in a dark shade with no sign of light…as though it had never seen happiness. Or even, lifeless.

"I see that you're finally awake Huey." Jazmine, on the other hand, was mixed in the emotions of amazement and worry. She was amazed by how Huey ran into her yesterday. When Golden Pot was at the verge of exploding, she wasn't expecting him to show up there. She assumed he'd be outside with all of the other guests. And the fact that he jumped out of the building had augmented her amazement. Jazmine was inwardly glad that she received a rare opportunity to see Huey again but at the same time, she was troubled. She was worried; if her abuser found out about her encounter with her old flame, he'd come back and make her suffer again. But she had to bring Huey along in Sex Club 7…She just couldn't leave him alone in the Fountains of Bellagio because he might tell the authorities about her sudden existence. Shaking the thought out of her head, the criminal looked at Huey with her left hand fiercely upon her hip.

Tension surfed around the two, taking in the time to gaze at each other. Seconds passed and the air was still tensed. The uneasy quietness had soon ended by Huey's straightforward words. "How the hell are you alive?"

Jazmine's body didn't respond to the boy's straightforward attitude but grew the urge to scoff. Even after 4 years, Freeman's attitude still hadn't changed. "You know, a simple _'Good Morning'_ would be fine too," she sarcastically joked, knowing very well that this wasn't a good time to do so.

Wanting to deadpan to the girl's sudden lack of seriousness, Huey held his nonchalant demeanor. "How the hell did you survive Jaz? I was there when you…" he trailed off as he lowered his head, not able to complete his sentence. A pang of hurt and guilt would appear each he'd recall or talk about that hurtful memory.

"Let's not focus on that right now. We gotta see if you're hurt," Jazmine immediately walked by a random drawer, taking out her medical kit.

Huey arched an eyebrow to Jazmine. He didn't understand why she was trying to dodge the subject. Hm, something didn't seem right with her. Momentarily leaving his eyes from her, he started observing the area he was in. He had no clue where he was. The room was in a moody shade of grey, radiating plainness and boredom. All there was to it was a plain bed (which he was currently using…), a random black drawer and a mini TV. "Last time I checked, we were in Las Vegas, falling out of a 37-floor building," he calmly remarked as he continued observing the environment.

Jazmine pulled out a few items from the medical kit such as; a bottle of disinfectant solution and a few cotton rags. After carefully dripping a few drops of the substance onto the white cloths, she walked towards the Freeman boy and pulled the covers off of him to observe his body for any minor injuries. "After we had landed in the fountain of Bellagio, one of my connections brought us here in Woodcrest," Jazmine simply informed Huey as her finger lightly formed a circle around a faint burn mark, which happened to be located by his chest.

Huey suddenly froze as he felt Jazmine's petite finger swirling, making a soft delicate contact with his bare skin. Damn, it had been a while since he felt one of this girl's magic touch. He didn't know why or how but Jazmine carried the ability to make this pleasant chilly feeling appear throughout his body from her touch. Eyeing casually Jazmine's hands applying the damp cloths onto his burnt mark, Huey couldn't help but let a murmur escape from his lips. "You know, I've never stopped thinking about you…"

Letting the damp cotton rag lay onto her ex-boyfriend's chest, Jazmine lowered shamefully her head to Huey's words. Why? Why was Huey making Jazmine's job harder? It was forbidden for her to make contact with Huey. She was only planning to heal his wounds and leave to get back to her world of criminality. Her brain was telling her to leave and think about her duty but her heart was telling her the opposite. "Stop it," she hushed with hurt entangling her words. She needed to leave…for her sake and for Huey's. She shouldn't stay here; she couldn't be a burden to Huey. "Please Huey; stop trying to bring me back to your life. I can't stay here with you…"

Huey blinked, not able to process what his childhood friend had just said to him. He didn't understand what was going on. "What are you talking about Jaz?" He inwardly winced in pain from the substance that Jazmine had placed on him. He could just feel its' burning sensation slowly healing his wound. Putting that to the side, Huey furrowed a bit his eyebrows

Jazmine slowly held her head high to properly face Huey. Pain washed over her visage. "We can't see each other Huey. We're from a different world. You're a guy who has a bright future with a nice family and friends. I'm just a woman who'll…give you pain," she explained as she clenched her fingers hard, bringing redness to her knuckles. She couldn't explain to Huey what her profession was or how she still managed to live till this day. Because then, that'd also require her need of explaining her dark past and she didn't want that. That'd be too dangerous for Huey. She'd be making him get involved in the criminal life; I mean the fact that he finally knew she was alive wasn't helping the situation at all. Huey getting involved in the dark world was the last thing she wanted. "Sorry Huey, this is for your own good," she lowered her head, not able to look into his eyes anymore.

Huey furrowed his eyebrows angrily, questioning to himself if this girl was playing with him right now. For years, he had earthed his feelings of happiness and any other positive feelings because of Jazmine's _'death'_. He couldn't eat nor sleep anymore; just the constant flashback of Jazmine's lifeless body placed before his eyes with her red DNA everywhere. And just when she miraculously shows up in his life, she tells him that he couldn't see her anymore? "Are you fucking with me right now Jaz? How come I can't see you, my girlfriend, again huh? Years, I had shut down my feelings from everyone because of your _'death'-_"

"Huey…Please, this is for your own good." Jazmine's voice was firm but carried a faint pleading touch. Her heart had inwardly jumped in surprise as Huey had called her by accident his _'girlfriend'. _But she putted that to the side and fought the urge to leak some tears of guilt.

Huey held a finger in front of Jazmine, letting her know that he wasn't finished yet. "No Jaz…Let me finish. At one point, I fell in depression and grew the urge to suicide. Yes, you heard me right, I wanted to suicide. I just couldn't bear with the fact that I'd never again be able to see your smile that was brighter than any star in this world. But Granddad had always told me you were in the sky, resting with the angels. I somehow believe that if I suicide, I'd reconnect with you. I drank to drown my sorrows. I smoked a heavy load of cocaine to cloud the thoughts of that night you _'passed away'_," Huey scolded with his voice that had risen.

Jazmine lowered her head for a second to pounder through coursing thoughts. Many things had painfully pierced through her such as: knives, gun bullets, needles, fire and such. But hearing Huey's words and seeing his facial expression broke her heart. She couldn't believe she had made him suffer like that. Her main goal was to protect the love of her life…not destroy him. "I'm sorry Huey for causing you trouble," she apologized grievingly as her face approached closely to Huey's and placed a slow petite kiss on his cheek.

As soon as her full luscious lips had made contact with his cheek, Huey's heart started beating fast. The peck was like an electric shock to his body. Like a defibrillator that would just shock his heart back to life with its' powerful electric charges. Even Ming couldn't get him to feel this type of adrenaline. Only Jazmine could. His eyes widened a bit, in shock. "Jaz-"

Jazmine separated her lips from Huey's skin. "One day, you will soon learn the truth behind all of this. But for the meantime, goodbye Huey." At that said, she left the room and headed off to a certain place far away where she needed to be alone…

* * *

Yakuza Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan

Monday, 9: OO A.M. (Big time difference)

"Is this some kind of a motherfuckin' joke?!" he yelled angrily as he marched furiously throughout the lobby towards the elevator, not giving a single fuck of the people's frightened/angry glare from the constant impolite push this man had been doing.

The 23 year-old was beyond pissed off. Like really. His heart was like a living ticking bomb; slamming against his chest like it was in the verge of exploding. His head buzzed with many thoughts coursing, giving him the painful impression that a headache was going to come very soon. His hands were clenched in fists to represent his utter displease to this very alarming situation. All he could think about was going up to the last floor of his gang establishment to fix this disgusting mess as soon as possible. Just rethinking of his casino being blown up in fire made his anger speed up its' attempt into consuming his body. The blow-up made the man look like a complete joke to his gang associates and he _utterly_ disliked that. He continued speed-walking towards his elevator with his financial assistant following his tail without any objections.

The African-American pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose at the same time as he continued following his boss, keeping up his pace. "Hiro, please calm down. We'll discuss this matter once we get to your burea-"

As soon as the two had stood in front the main elevator, Hiro Otomo held a finger up, silently and strictly warning his trustee employee to not push his buttons. "Dewey, don't give me orders right now. Can't you fuckin' see that my Golden Pot was burned to the fuckin' _ground_?!" His tone had frighteningly augmented, causing chills of fear to circulate on Dewey Johnson's spine.

"S-sorry sir," stuttered Dewey as he pressed the up button speedily for his boss. He internally was wondering if wither or not he should get the hell out of here. He had never seen Hiro this angry before. Don't get him wrong, Hiro had always been angry towards everyone. Hell, he shot one of his bodyguards for eating his tuna sandwich behind his back! But this was out of control. Dewey was worried that if he slipped another word to Hiro, he'd get toasted in a snap. _Yikes!_

While waiting for the elevator to reach the main floor, Hiro couldn't help but enter in his abyss of thoughts. He just knew right away that the sudden explosion of his casino establishment had something to do with the secret meeting he previously held with the other gang-lords. He bet that someone had somehow infiltrated inside Golden Pot to collect all of Double P and the secret gang's info. Hm, but the main question was who the hell caused that explosion?! He must find that person and make him suffer for what he/she did. With the pressure of the loss of his casino still suffocating him, Hiro randomly turned to his financial partner. "Yo Dewey, I got a feeling that someone who caused the explosion only came for some deets on Double P and the secret gang."

Dewey lowered his head in contemplation with his mini dreads moving a tiny bit from the head movement. Hm, Hiro was indeed right. After the gang meeting, Dewey had done a very serious research on the illegal substance of Double P and found some quite interesting attributes. Like its' ingredient. Its' ingredient was purely safe for the smoker to use and attributed positive effects to them such as: slow healing, great degradation of fatigue and such. It held no negative effects, so of course anyone would be willing to get their hands on that weed. "Hm, you're right. But who do you think would do that?" the four-eyed asked with his curiosity reaching its' peek.

Hiro couldn't help but let his humongous suspicion get to him. He had no nemesis or gang rivals. Hm, so it could be one of his gang-allies. Yeah, he may have worked for years with them but he always followed the motto of _'Trust no one'_. In this world, Hiro learned that he can't trust his allies or his family when it came to business and money. "It could be one of our allies," Hiro guessed as the elevator had finally made it and opened automatically its' door. "Dewey, call every one of my secret falcons to secretly spy on every one of my allies. You name it; the Cartel, the Mafia, _everyone_…" the Asian ordered as he and Dewey had entered the elevator. "Even my close _childhood_ friends..."

Dewey took a glance of disbelief to Hiro, actually quite surprised that his boss was willing to spy on his childhood friends. He didn't think that business would come before his friends/family for the Otomo. "Are you sure sir? That means we're gonna have to send some falcons for…" the four-eyed trailed off as he searched through his notepad for the names of Hiro's childhood friends. "…Butch Magnus, Lamilton Taeshawn, Michael Caesar and Huey Freeman."

* * *

Sex Club 7, Woodcrest Downtown, Maryland

Monday, 9: 13 P.M.

"Shit," Huey cursed under his breath as his gaze hadn't left the door; the entrance Jazmine had used to leave. She just didn't get what the boy was trying to say, didn't she? It wasn't because of her that Huey suffered in the past. Oh nope. It was by her lack of presence in his life. She didn't understand that he deeply needed her. She was like a drug to him; he was dependently addicted to her. He just wanted to tell her to stay by his side for good. He didn't want her to leave for good again. While his eyes were still locked on the door, Huey couldn't help but wonder what his ex-flame meant by _'we're different'_. I mean, yes the two were different when it came to their personalities and such. But he doubted she meant it…Huey unknowingly placed his hand upon his cheek where the mulatto had previously left a petite peck.

"Heheh, nigga…you sprung. It's written all over yo' ugly face."

As soon as he heard that foul sentence, Huey pulled himself out of his pool of thoughts and turned his attention towards the source of that voice. Spotting the identity of that voice (who was standing by the door with a smug grin), the eldest Freeman furrowed his eyebrows. "Riley, what the hell are you doing here?"

Riley Escobar Freeman tsked as he casually strolled inside the room with his cigarette in his right hand and a beige dossier in his left hand. Actually, he came by in Sex Club 7 to discuss matters of business with A Pimp Named Slickback since Jazmine had successfully retrieved the secret gang-lords information for him. But it looked like he found his older brother instead of A Pimp Named Slickback. Don't let Riley's smug grin fool ya; he was indeed surprised to see Huey here. "Nah nigga. You should be askin' yo'self what yo' faggot-ass is doing here at a strip-club?"

Huey arched an eyebrow, realizing that his younger idiotic brother was right. "Touché."

"Nigga, we ain't in Mexico. Stop speaking in Spanish," Riley sucked on his teeth after completing his sentence. We are in America, so why the hell is this nigga speaking in that language?

Huey hopelessly deadpanned, wondering if Riley's big head carried any speck of intelligence. "Riley, it's French."

Riley threw his hands in the air, clearly not giving a damn fuck about the language difference. "Spanish, French, African; I don't give a fuck. We's in America with a black president. So speak in English!" the cornrow-headed's mini speech earned a face-palm from Huey.

"Euh Riley…there isn't a language called Africa-"

"Nigga, you got some ear wax in yo' ears? I said I don't give a fuck." Riley swatted his hands carelessly to his sibling. His sentence received yet another reaction from Huey, which was a mere sigh of tiresome. Nonetheless, Riley didn't care and started holding a serious demeanor. He needed to talk to Huey about something much more important. "Now Huey, listen to me; what I'm about to tell you will be very important. So please just shut the fuck up and lemme talk."

Huey did his signature eyebrow-cock to the youngest Freeman, indeed surprised by how serious he sounded and by how his recent sentences carried less than a few grammar errors. Hm, so the idiot was serious about something _huh_? Huey's attention was fully projected onto Riley. "Okay…"

Slowly inhaling the fume of his cigarette, Riley eyed Huey in his serious demeanor that meant business. "As yo ass had probably guessed, I'm a gangster who gets the dough rollin' thanks to drug business. Now I did everything I can to make sure none o' that shit gets involved in your or Granddad's life for yo' safeties and all. But all thanks to yesterday's event, that changed," explained Riley as he carefully searched for his brother's reaction. As usual, Huey facial expression was a scowl of disappointment but Riley ignored it and continued speaking. "Because of the casino-explosion, popos will surely interrogate every person that was there in the event. And gangs had been surfing around the Las Vegas turf, threatening many guests from the party for some answers about the cause of the casino-explosion. Since you and Granddad was present in the casino-explosion, I want y'all to crash in this place fo' a few weeks… until the heat with the other gangs and popos calms down."

All Huey's face could form was a scowl of disappointment. He always thought that if Riley had chosen college and art over gangs and money, events such as this wouldn't have happened in the first place. He had previously nagged to Riley about stopping this nonsense but the boy was too stubborn to listen. He was too stupid to realize he'd be putting his loved ones in grave danger. Unfortunately, Huey can't do anything else but to protect Granddad. Riley would have to learn his lesson soon by falling hard. As Huey's chain of thoughts lengthened, it automatically shattered as Riley brought up a subject.

"Huey, about Jaz…If she said anything about her not wantin' to go back to your life; well don't worry. She only sayin' that to protect you. She really cares about you. Hell, she went through hell for you dawg. If you want proof, then read this…" explained Riley as he threw the confidential beige dossier to Huey. "Just thought you'd like to know since yo' emo ass probably ran into her in here," he added, noticing a slight, microscopic change to Huey's facial expression. Riley knew deep well that his brother still had feelings for the DuBois chick, despite the fact he was with Ming. "Oh, and if you wanna talk to her, she's currently in Woodcrest' cemetery."

Huey eyed the confidential document that was lying on his bed. He didn't know if he really should read it, I mean it carried everything about Jazmine's private life and that'd be intruding her privacy. But at the same time, he wanted to know the true answer to her 4 years disappearance. He must… Reluctantly grabbing the document, Huey opened the folder and slowly started reading. As his mind continued absorbing words from the dossier, many feelings surfed throughout his frozen body. Guilt. Fear. Disgust. Anger. Shock. Et cetera. His mind was blown. He finally understood everything about Jazmine; what she had been doing for the past 4 years, how she got in the world of criminality, her past relationship with Cairo…_everything_. But there was still something that was missing…Like how she survived?!

Shutting the dossier and lightly throwing it back to Riley, Huey furrowed his eyebrows in seriousness to his thought. _'I need to talk to Jazmine…she needs me.'_

* * *

Unknown Location, USA

Monday, 9: 22 P.M.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

A trail water-drippings sound infiltrated in the lad's ears, awakening her mind from slumber. As her eyes tiredly opened to find the source of that annoying racket, a certain word came into her mind as she unhappily observed her current cold surrounding. _'Shit!'_ She rubbed her eyes, in hope of her vision fooling her. But unfortunately, it ain't fooling her at all.

She was in square room that held a bed and a toilet. The rusty -non-comfy-looking- furniture looked as though it hadn't been touched for years with its' sheet covered in stains and dust. The floor, which the 21 year-old was sitting upon, was made up of stone and covered in dead insects which were either messily rotting or eaten by other insects. By the atmosphere, the African-American knew right from the bat she was imprisoned in an unknown place. But dang! Couldn't the janitor clean up here, I mean come on! Prisoners gotta have a nice claustrophobic crib too, you know? Still observing her location, one of the red-painted walls slid open, revealing a certain person who was standing smugly with a charming-but-cocky smile. "Janet Clark," he pronounced with a hint of interest, which immediately grabbed Janet Clark's attention.

"What it to ya?"Janet asked in her feisty tone to the light-skin kidnapper. She didn't know who the hell that person was but she knew he was bad news, despite his sexy physical attributes. She could immediately tell he was a bad guy by the way he was looking at her; he looked at her as though she was the key to his evil mastermind plan. She wasn't afraid of him. Nope. She had seen many bloody things as a child so this was nothing to her. Yeah, she got kidnapped…_Big deal_..?

"Oh nothing, I'm just here to give a quick message about your uncle being a failure," remarked the light-skin fool with an evil grin as he watched Janet growling in displease. "You know, A Pimp Named Slickback"

How dare that foo' talked bad about uncle A Pimp Named Slickback. Nobody- _and she meant_- nobody insults or messes with her family. Goddammit! " Look foo', you betta keep yo goddamn Chris Brown wannabe mouth shut before I do it fo' you!" Janet warned menacingly as she waved her fist in the air, standing up from the ground. All the light-skin boy did was chuckle with not a single care in the world. Janet suddenly ran to the boy with her fist in the air, reading to land a mega punch on his smooth-looking cheek. "You bastard! How dare you disrespect me with yo ugly laugh!" Just as she was approaching him, the disrespectful nigga grabbed her fist and forcibly pulled her towards him. Speedily letting go of her hand, he grabbed Janet by her head and did the unthinkable…he kissed her.

Her eyes widened in shock in utter confusion. Seriously, this boy was fuckin' confusing her. One minute, he disrespects her and the next minute, he smooches her…the _fuck_? She could feel his tongue invading her mouth and his lips making a forced contact with her lips, which tripled her disgust to infinity. Janet did the only thing a smart girl could only do…kick him in the jewels with no remorse.

"Ah!" He fell on the ground in a crouched position, trying hard to hold on to those manly tears. "You don't remember me, do you?!" he screamed, making Janet cock an eyebrow in question. The fuck? She swore she never saw that nigga in her life...The hell was he talking about? And more importantly, why did he kiss her?! "For the love of God Janet, it's me! Cairo!"

As soon as she heard him say that name, Janet widened her eyes and backed away from the boy in bewilderment. He couldn't be telling the truth…he just couldn't. "Liar! Prove it to me!" It couldn't be him, it just couldn-

"You like chocolate ice cream, Trey Songs, micro braids, chicken and Bow Wow. You used to do the Michael Jackson moonwalk in 4th grade, before you had to present your oral presentations in front of the whole class because you were always nervous. We shared our first kiss outside of KFC in 7th grade but you rejected me and told me your heart only belonged to your dead husband Tupac. In 11th grade, you lied to everyone in Chemistry class that you ain't a virgin when you are. In truth, you didn't wanna give up your V-card for no nigga…you wanted to lose it after marriage."

Janet gaped with her eyes in plate size. "Shiiiiiiiiit…that's all true."

After that huge revelation, a certain question coursed in Janet's mind before she fainted. _'The hell is my ex-best friend doing here?'_

* * *

Woodcrest Cemetery

Monday, 11:45 P.M.

The sky was grey and musk filled the cold night air as she stared up to the sky and tried looking for the moon, but its' face was nowhere to be seen. Dark clouds filled the night, and all the dark-haired mulatto could see was crows squawking and flying away to their families…which made her felt lonely. No, worse. It made her felt as though she only existed to be alone. She scoffed to that thought, finding it unsurprising. Ever since the age of 16, she had always felt that. She dearly missed the days when illusions blinded her eyes; when she thought the world only carried good, love and hope, with no existence of evil…Boy, was she wrong. I guess she didn't carefully listened Emmy.

_**Flashback-16 years ago…-**_

_**A dandelion Field, Washington D.C.**_

…

"_**Jazmine…Could you please tell me why I always wear a pillow on my back and on my front?"**_

_**The six year-old Jazmine DuBois turned to her best-friend and blinked, not fully understanding the sudden interrogation. She actually didn't expect her pal to randomly pop up a stupid question. Especially when they were currently in the fuzzy dandelion field, watching the beautiful orange/purple sunset in peace. "Euh…because Disney stopped filming Barney and his friends?" she answered with uncertainty as she scratched her strawberry-blond scalp.**_

_**Her best-buddy laughed, finding Jazmine really funny and crazy. "Nope, it's not that silly! It's because in this world, there are bad people Jaz. Good people are the ones who make you smile in happiness and give you Skittles candy. Bad people are the ones who make you cry in sadness and give you vegetables…Beurk," the black-headed grimaced, showing Jazmine her utter displease to vegetables and bad people. "Unfortunately, this world is mostly consisted of bad people," she added with a tint of disappointment. "There are friends who will stab you in the back…that is why I wear a pillow on my back. There are also boys who will break my heart, which is also why I wear a pillow on my front," explained the best buddy.**_

_**Jazmine's eyes twinkled in worry, not believing her innocent ears. She couldn't believe what her best-friend had just said to her. Wait! Does that mean Santa's evil? Putting that thought to the side, Jazmine asked her friend something with a pouty, innocent voice. "Emmy, will you ever stab me in the back?"**_

_**Emmy smiled to Jazmine. "No, Jazmine. I'm gonna protect you with my life…no matter what!"**_

…

_**End of Flashback-**_

Jazmine DuBois absent-mindedly smiled to the memory, remembering the promise her best-friend did. She dearly missed Emmy's smile of mischief and intelligence. Losing her gaze from the sky to the tomb that stood before her form, her smile faltered away and replaced by a frown. "I'm alone, fighting this world," she sadly hushed, fighting the urge to cry. Soon the weight she had carried for years lifted off as she felt arms lovingly holding her waist from behind.

"I know everything that happened to you Jazmine; you're not alone in this world. I'm now here to protect you." Jazmine slowly smiled to his sentence as she suddenly felt something warm coming in her heart…which was probably hope; she hadn't felt like this in a while. She realized something. She needed Huey. He is her everything. She couldn't push him away like how she did back in Sex Club 7. She needed to reveal everything to him. She trusted him. She knew he wouldn't break her heart nor stab her in the back. He's her best friend and her crush. She honestly didn't care if her abuser would find her. If she died because of him; she honestly wouldn't care. She'd at least know she wasn't alone in this cruel world. A comfortable silence flew by the duo as they were silently enjoying each other's company, until it was broken by Jazmine's voice.

"Huey, since you're here. I will tell you everything that happened to me for the past 4 years, but before I do…" Jazmine trailed off as she unhooked Huey's arms from her and led to her pal's tomb. "I'd like you to meet someone who is very special to me."

_**Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois**_

_**1991-2OO9**_

_**To live in the hearts of those we love is to never die**_

Huey arched his eyebrows to the tomb that stood before him, confused by infinity. He didn't understood what Jazmine was talking about? This wasn't somebody else's tomb…this was her tomb. It was the place where they had buried her. "Euh…Jazmine, the hell are you talking about? Is this your-"

"Huey, this isn't my tomb. This is someone else," informed Jazmine as she bent down and scratched out her name from the tomb, only to be showing someone else's name to the gaping Huey. "This is Emmy's tomb...She's the girl who died in that incident…not me. She was my twin sister."

_**Emerald 'Emmy' Annabelle DuBois**_

_**1991-2OO9**_

_**To live in the hearts of those we love is to never die**_

* * *

_**A/N II: Surprise ^.^ Janet is A Pimp Named Slickback's niece and she knows Cairo. Looks like Jaz had a twin sister…OOOH! DRAMA! Next chapter will be talking about Jazmine's past which will explain a lot of things :)**_

_**Anyway, Told ya I wouldn't take long updating ;D! So now, secrets will be unfolded on the next few chapters :D! That's all I can say **__** Thanks for reading and don't forget to review **__** That's right girl! I'm talking to you too silent readers ;D! If you're confused, don't be afraid to PM me or to review a question. **_


	10. Unfolding Dark Secret: Crashed Illusions

**_Adrenaline_**

**_Chapter 1O: Unfolding Secrets of Darkness: Illusions Crashing & Burning_**

* * *

_A/__N__: **Hey y'all :) I finally finished this chapter…and let me tell you, it seriously was hard writing it. Every moment, not only was I stuck in this quick sand called writer's block, but it's just making me sad :( While writing it, it made me realize how much I'm blessed to have such a nice family who feed me not only food but love and to be alive. Sorry for ranting, it's just, I dunno, writing this just made me think a lot of sad stuff :/**_

_Anyway, here are the shout-outs:_

**_ThatDiamondInTheSky_**_: Hm-uuuuuuuum! I bet you didn't expected Janet being A Pimp Named Slickback's niece and Cairo's ex-best-friend and Jazmine having a dead twin sister ;) Looks like I succeeded surprising you with the twists and turns. I was worried I failed since I'm not very good with surprises and all ^.^ (sweatdrops ) Ahah! A secret garden xD? When you wrote that, it reminded me of an episode of Dora the Explorer I watched with my two-year-old cousin :') But I still find Dora annoying as hell lol. _

**_GordonBoy14_**_: I'm glad you did man :) Thanks!_

**_Firey Romance Of Sex_**_: Yup, Jazmine has a twin sister :D! I know, I know, unexpected as hell but this chapter will explain Jazmine's relationship with Emerald and such and all the dark shit :) And yah you can say that again, this long flashback will be angsty as heeell :,( So buckle up your tissues lol!_

**_Ahmadi_**_: Don't worry mi amigo, here's your update ;) And about Ming…you'll find out soon :D! Mwouahahaah. Sorry about the evil laugh, I've been watching too evil superhero movies lol xD! _

**_Ichigo1305_**_: Yeeeeah, for the first time, I've succeeded a plot twist :D! Glad you enjoyed! Here's a chappie :P! _

**_Summer_**_: Oh, don't worry, Janet and Riley will meet soon :) I'll make sure their friendship slash relationship will be…um, enjoyable and memorable. Yeah, those two words seem like perfect adjectives to describe it. _

**_Reynac91_**_: Oh yeah, this fic is getting better and better ;) Secrets are about to be unfolded very soon :D! And hehe, glad you enjoyed that Jazmine&Huey moment ^-^! I wanted to give you a fluff moment since you did suffer seeing Ming with Huey for a long time xD! And here's an updaaaaaaaaate :P! Thanks for the love ^-^!_

**_ShellieB_**_: Yeeeeeaaah :)! I made y'all surprised ^-^! This fic is suppose to cause that effect since it is a action & criminal fic :D! I'm so happy you like this story :D! It mean so much to me ^-^! Here's an extra long chappue for you :P!_

**_Twincity812_**_: Hehe ;) This fic will be filled with more surprised :D! & thanks :)! I'm glad you liked the chappie :D! It was really fun to write since I finally get to write a Huey & Jazmine moment ^-^ and add some twists and turns! Hope you'll enjoy this one too ;)_

_**Child who is cool**: Thanks :D! I hope you'll enjoy this one too ;)_

**_Julie-The-One_**_: Nah, it's okay :D! I'm still happy that you're reading this fic and giving support ^-^! And yup, that chapter gave you gasps, didn't it ;)? Well, this chapter will be able to answer all of your questions :D! It was really fun to write the twists and turns :) _

**_Reon-D-Anibis_**_: You can say that again :D!_

**_Warning: _**_Angst & unintentional errors. Seriously, you might wanna grab some tissues._

**_Disclaimer_**_: Don't own a thing…just my OCs._

* * *

_Real eyes. Realize. Real Lies. -2Pac_

* * *

Body unmoving, heart momentarily freezing, eyes wide-eyed, facial figure slightly slacked, mouth widely open. His physique didn't know how to react to this event. Words could not describe the feeling he bore at the moment his best-friend had confessed something shocking. Something that placed the pieces of the puzzle together. Something that made him realize in comprehension to her presence still alive in this world, despite the tragic event from years ago. Something that made him wonder how he didn't hold any knowledge to this earlier. He just couldn't believe it...Huey Percival Freeman couldn't believe his mixed pal's words that kept rotating non-stop in his mind...

_"This is Emmy's tomb...She's the girl who died in that incident…not me. She was my twin sister."_

_"This is Emmy's tomb...She's the girl who died in that incident…not me. She was my twin sister."_

_"This is Emmy's tomb...She's the girl who died in that incident…not me. She was my twin sister."_

Of course, he'd be shocked to the least.

Huey Percival Freeman just found out Jazmine had a **_twin sister_** this whole time.

Owlishly staring the tomb that stood lifelessly upon the soiled surface, Huey finally murmured to the dark-haired lad, breaking the capacitating silence once and for all. "Explain Jazmine," he ordered smoothly without losing attention on the grave.

He demanded some explanation to this absurd situation. He couldn't understand how she had kept something this important from him for years. I mean, usually when his ex lie, she'd do it horribly with this fake emotionless/robotic tone. And her old house from Woodcrest held not one picture or memorable object of her twin sister. Even her parents hadn't mentioned anything of this so-called _'Emerald'_. So Huey inwardly guessed it had to be obligatorily hidden for her to lie to him for a very long time.

But _still_…it seemed a bit vague of her to do so with all of that innocence and blindness to reality she carried in her younger years…

Chin slowly lifted, the dark-haired stood up from the soiled surface and dusted series of soil particles off of her black leggings and turned to her right, to properly face Huey. Her eyes shone fear but it rapidly absconded and converted into gloominess. "Hm, I'll explain everything from the beginning but I must warn you, it's not too pretty," she warned, her eyes dazedly looking up at the sky, finding something that only _she_ found quite interesting. That something unearthed old memories…

_Clouds._

* * *

_Clouds._

_So many of them. _

_Wow, she thought in amazement as her eyes were glued to the overwhelming view that was brightly projected from her airplane window. _

_A blanket of white air sailed through the earth's atmosphere in a velvety manner, situated below the airplane to be more precise. The way the clouds looked comfortable fed her the sudden urge to find a nearest exit from this aircraft and dive upon it. She couldn't believe clouds were mere visible collection of particles of water/ice. From below her, the clouds looked like a mass of cottons. From time to time, there'd be breaks in the clouds, allowing the little 6 year-old a glimpse onto the land below. She was unable to distinguish a few blurs from the land since she was currently high up in the air, but she dismissively figured they'd be animals since they were located on a plain farm field. _

_Momentarily losing her attention upon the view, the little kid turned to her right and smiled, watching her sibling sleep in bliss. She watched her little breaths flee from her petite mouth as her cheeks still held a small tint of blush and her black curly onyx hair that was wild. Her sister Emerald is indeed pretty. Returning her attention back to the window, a question occurred to the strawberry-blondette's mind, making curiosity take a toll on her. _

_Once again, gaze turned away from the window, she couldn't help but ask a question out of randomness. "Mommy, are we in heaven?" she asked innocently to her blond mother who was quietly revising a few of her client's important files._

_ I mean, heaven is stationed in the sky and the little girl was technically in the sky with this plane. But she didn't see anything here that had to do with heaven like; the giant golden gates, the dancing angels and such. All she was seeing was nothing. Just air._

_ Inwardly looking back to that one Sunday morning where she went to church, the strawberry-blond haired remembered someone telling her that good people don't just die peacefully; their lost souls gently evaporate out of their lifeless bodies, convert into full-hearted angels and soar up in the luminous sky, where God patiently awaits for their presence. _

_The 6 year-old waited for her mother to speak, still curious as ever to the question she had asked. Her mother suddenly lost focus on her documents and slowly took off her reading-glasses. Judging from her knitted eyebrows, the child knew right away that her mom was pondering through her thoughts, looking for the right answer to the question. Seconds later, which of course, felt like infinity to the child, the blondette finally lifted her chin up, smiling warmly to her beautiful daughter. Her aquamarine eyes held such motherly love and warmth. _

_"Well Jazmine, I don't know," answered unsurely Sara DuBois, causing Jazmine DuBois to arch an eyebrow in confusion. Despite her daughter's facial expression, the adult continued speaking. "But all I do know is that it'll be wide open for us once we'll reached our time to leave this cruel world," she emphasized the last part with disgust._

_As soon as Sara said 'cruel world', Jazmine arched an eyebrow in confusion to that. How could her mother call this world cruel? This world carries nothing but good and justice. "Mommy, why did you call this world cruel?" _

_Sara simply sighed to her daughter's utter innocence while patting softly her head. "You'll soon understand once you get older."_

**_…_**

_"Wow, Mommy and Daddy, this is beautiful..." Jazmine's words were filled with astonishment, awe-struck by the new house that was currently in her full view. She could just feel her Momma and Papa smiling in appreciation to her comment. _

_After bearing a few hours in that agonizing plane ride from California to Maryland, the DuBois family had finally reached their destination; their new house. It was indeed beautiful. It was in yellow-whitish color as it was decorated with a couple of Virginia creeper vines. The garden was consisted of tulips, roses, daisies, everything. Judging by a lot of windows, the family could tell this place was big enough for them. Not only was it magnificent but it was also located in a safe neighborhood; the suburbs of Woodcrest. _

_Jazmine turned to Emerald who was standing right beside her. "Emmy isn't this house so beautiful?" she gleefully asked, expecting some agreement. _

_"Enh, I've seen better," Emerald just shrugged, not giving a heed about the house's outstanding condition. "And I hate the neighborhood, it's too boring. Judging by the picketed fences, this place is filled with ignorance."_

_Jazmine gasped over-dramatically, not believing what her ears had heard. _

_Was her sister seriously kidding? This is the best house they're going to live in. And plus, now they could permanently stay without having the need to move every month. Throughout their 6 year-old lives, they never permanently lived in a big house. They'd constantly move in apartments and townhouses from a state to another. So far, Jazmine, Emerald and their parents moved around 15-20 times. Hell, they could even name all the states they had momentarily stayed from the tip of their fingers like; New Mexico, Arizona, Georgia, Texas, Washington D.C (Jazmine and Emerald's birthplace), Illinois, Nevada, Florida, California and more. That's a lot of states right? _

_"B-but Emmy, what are you talking about?! We'll finally be able to stay here forever! We can finally make some friends!" Jazmine childishly exclaimed, clearly blinded by ignorance and innocence._

_Emerald rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms on her chest. "Just cuz you're gonna stay here in this place longer, doesn't mean you're gonna have friends."_

_Jazmine gaped as tears were already forming their liquid selves on the edge of her eyes. _

_How could her sister say that? Everyone in this world has friends. No one can survive here without the company of a good ally. I mean, look at Barney; he's friends with that little yellow dinosaur. And look at Dora; she's even friends with that ugly monkey with the humongous boots! If they could have friends, than anyone can. Even Jazmine. _

_Sara knelt down by Jazmine's side while soothingly patting her scalp. "Emerald, we just moved here! Don't make your sister cry already," she nagged at Emerald then placed her full attention back to Jazmine, softly telling her to not cry. _

_Once again rotating her eyes in disapproval, Emerald walked towards the house with her back facing Jazmine, but then paused. "Jazmine, remember that conversation I had with you back at the dandelion field?"_

_Jazmine nodded sadly as she sniffed. _

_Of course Jazmine remembered that conversation; it was the only time her sister didn't talk to her coldly and had sincerely smiled. At that time, the two girls went to Washington with their parents to visit their grandparents from their dad's side. As they had reached the dandelion field to relax and clear their minds, Emerald started talking about trusting the right people, claiming that even trusted friends could stab you in back while lovers could stab you in the heart. The naïve strawberry-blondette didn't understand where that topic came from but nonetheless flowed with the conversation. _

_"Y-Yeah I remember," Jazmine said in between sniffs, "W-why?"_

_Her back still facing Jazmine, Emerald answered with her emotionless voice, "Because even your family, the people who are supposed to treasure and protect you, can stab you in the heart and in the back."_

_At that said, Emerald didn't look back and proceeded entering the new household, leaving behind her family members. _

_Still kneeling on the ground by Jazmine's side, Sara's eyes were kept on the spot where her other twin daughter was; replaying her words in her head like a merry-go-round. Tom growled, unpleased by Emerald's unnatural behavior. Jazmine just stood there frozen on the sidewalk, not comprehending at all what her sister meant of that sentence. Jazmine knew her parents loved their daughters dearly and they'd protect them with their lives. But why did Emerald say that? Did she know something that this little innocent lamb didn't know?_

_Jazmine didn't know why but her 6 year-old instincts kicked in. She knew something wasn't clicking right._

**_…_**

_Reddened cheeks puffed out, hands dangerously clenched in fists, feet planted madly upon the concrete surface, air exhaled viciously exhaled from the nostrils' entrance, emerald-eyes filled with fury, eyebrows furrowed in a dangerous manner. No words could describe her current emotion right now. She bore the urge to become a gigantic dinosaur and chew up someone. She understood that people in this world, that we call earth, tend to do many uncountable mistakes such as: accidentally spill some coffee on someone else's homework, unintentionally cutting other individual's hair/weave. Hell even kicking a male's crotch can be considered as a mistake. But, **accidentally** burning a Pikachu plush backpack?_

_Now that was not considered as a mistake in this 6 year-old's book. _

_Oh heck no. To Jazmine, that was considered as an unforgivable sin. _

_And she was going to make her twin sister Emerald pay for that. _

_As a matter of fact, this little DuBois youngster was currently walking on the Woodcrest sidewalks (at the same time holding her burnt Pokemon plush backpack), on her way to her household, in order to beat the crap out of her sister. Thanks to this horrible tragedy, Jazmine's day at the public park was officially ruined. _

_After three months of moving in the suburbs, Jazmine instantly got the hang of jer neighborhood. Yeah, there were times when she had miscommunications with other children due to her racial difference. Like, sometimes, a couple of school bullies would always make fun of her mainly because of her nappy hair. But in the end, Jazmine managed to find a couple of friends. Heck, today she was having a great play-day with them at the park…which, of course, was unfortunately ruined by her burnt Pikachu found on the swing-seat with an 'Oups –by Emerald' note._

_"Stupid Emerald," Jazmine angrily murmured as her eyes were in slits. "After all the times we've watched Teletubbies together, you dare to burn my Pikachu?" she humph'ed and dared herself to not finish that sentence and focused on her trail. But she couldn't help but find Emerald's attitude quite monstrous these days._

_Before the DuBois family moved in Maryland, Emerald was silent and mature. She'd always keep her distance from trouble and never dwell into doing immature pranks and stunts. Also, she wasn't really sociable. Don't get her wrong, she still was silent but back then, the only time she'd direct dialogue was when she wanted to give harsh advices to Jazmine. But now, ever since the DuBois sisters moved in this state, Emerald had been nothing but trouble for Jazmine. She'd always pull mean jokes and hurt her own sister's feelings._

_Jazmine did recall a time when Emerald said that all of her mean pranks were to help her tough up for the real world, in order to be capable of facing future obstacles. Jazmine didn't understand her sister's statement, but she rolled with it._

_Shaking off the thought and focusing on harboring her driving anger, Jazmine finally reached her house and stomped her way inside, only to stop at the mini entrance hall and blink in astonishment to this…**kind** of environment. _

_Most of the time, especially in this time of hour, the house would always be, well, busy and noisy. Sara was always on rush mode when it came to cooking in the kitchen and assorting important files in her office at the same time. Therefore, her sounds of heel clicks would always be heard. Tom was always professionally speaking to his clients on his cellphone, with his business voice always dominating the house. And Emerald was always using the TV to watch the History channel; with the TV narrator's monotone voice always transformed into emotionless trails of blablablabla. _

_But in this exact moment, that wasn't the case. _

_Jazmine's eyes couldn't help but survey this abnormal environment. The usual sounds you'd hear weren't present. Her mother's usual heel-clicks. Her father's business loud voice. Her sister's boring TV show narrator. All of those sounds weren't found in the air. Instead, it was replaced by the most foreign buzz to Jazmine's little ears…**silence**. And there was no one…_

_Brushing off the milieu's bizarre quietness and emptiness, Jazmine promptly took off her ballerina shoes and quietly climbed up the stairs. Despite the lack of movements and sounds, this little girl knew Emerald was in here probably resting in the basement or doing God-knows-what. So Jazmine will hide under her bed in her bedroom, that way, when Emerald enters, Jazmine could jump out and nag at her for such crime she caused to her Pikachu. Pikachu will be avenged no matter what. And this little strawberry-blondette was going to make sure that happens. _

_Jazmine ascended the stairs in a tippy-toe motion, towards her sister's room and crawled under the bed, ready as ever to attack Emerald. Heheh, maybe this could also be a payback for all the mean pranks Emerald had caused. Perfect. Jazmine knitted her eyebrows to the thought, her eyes locked on the bedroom door, waiting for Emerald to enter. She just wanted to get this over with; she didn't want to stay in this hiding spot forever. How the hell was she going to watch her favorite show, Go Diego Go, if she stayed here all day?_

_On spur of moment, the bedroom door flew open, making Jazmine jump slightly in surprise to its loud unexpected contact with the wall. She was inwardly going to ask further questions about it, but the sight of Emerald speeding in the bedroom with tears, stopped her from doing so. She just watched the event, with fear bottling up her core. And when Jazmine feared of something, it was a bad sign. It just predicted that danger was near._

_"Why me?!" Emerald screamed angrily as tears infinitely streamed from her eyes. "Why did I deserve this?!" the foreign tone of angst appeared in her cracked voice, making little Jazmine gulp. Why was her sister crying? This was not normal at all. The last time she cried was when one of her close aunts died. So this discovery was beyond scary for Jazmine. _

_All of a sudden, Tom monstrously stomped inside the room with an ominous aura. His body was stiff as his hands were fully clenched, as though, he was going to beat the crap out of someone. His auburn eyes didn't carry his common fatherly tenderness but coldness and fury. He menacingly growled at Emerald as he descended his head low, casting off a vague vibe with the aid of his eyebrows shadowing his spine-chilling eyes. Jazmine secretly gulped, not knowing if that man was really the cheering innocent Tom Dubois; her papa. _

_"You bitch!" Tom bellowed harshly, slamming the door shut and advancing towards the whimpering Emerald with dangerous steps. _

_Watching this event erupt before her watery emeralds, Jazmine soundlessly shivered like a scared little puppy. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. W-was this man really Tom? What happened to his innocent voice that carried nothing but happiness and love? He was never this loud and mean to his daughters, nor called them bitch. She couldn't believe the man that was standing before her was her father. She just couldn't…Her dad would never act this cruel to his daughters. A minor part of her wanted to bravely jump out of her hiding spot and stop this madness from worsening but the major part of her kept her frozen under the sleeping furniture, hiding and shaking in fear. _

_"Get on your knees like a little worthless bitch you are!" Tom spat, agonizingly clutching one of Emerald's arms to keep her from moving any further. His grasp was dangerous because Emerald frantically hissed, deeply attempting to keep the waterworks and pain under control. "I said..." he trailed off as he lifted his other hand in the air and painfully slapped Emerald on the cheek, making her fall on the ground from the contact. "…Get on your knees NOW!"_

_Jazmine, once again, gulped. Tears silently fled from her eyes, unable to watch this any longer. S-so this whole time, her father w-was a monster? So beneath his righteous caring façade hid a heartless monster, seeking for dark pleasure in other's pain? Questions, questions and more questions churned in her mind as little cries of her sister invaded her ears, breaking even more her heart. Emerald lied on the ground, struggling to get on her knees due to the pain._

_Jazmine could see her Dad unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants, looking at Emerald with one dark look that could anyone uncomfortable shivers. He approached her menacingly and pressed her hands on her back, to prevent her from squirming her way out. _

_"The more you move…the more it'll hurt," Tom menaced, putting more pressure on Emerald's back. _

_Emerald kept whaling non-stop, begging for her dad to not proceed to what he was about to do. More and more tears cascaded from her eyes; it was as if she was bleeding the salt of her soul. She felt every one of her clothes being ripped off, the cold air from her bedroom making a chilling contact with her bare skin. She tried everything she could to free herself from this monster's grasp; kicking non-stop, wildly squirming, screaming, everything. She felt pain thrusting multiple times inside her, breaking down her everything; her soul and her innocence._

_Covering her eyes from this soul-killing view, Jazmine's tears that had been welled in the corner of her eyes suddenly broke free, unable to end. Emerald's cries of pain and grief and Tom's grunts of dark pleasure invaded her ears, causing multiple stabs to pierce through her heart. _

_Before darkness swallowed her mind to unconsciousness, Emerald screamed at the top of her lungs, praying for someone out there to hear. "HELP ME!"_

_Finishing off his cruel business, Tom pulled up his boxers and pants, sardonically looking at the unconscious Emerald. No sign of pity was found in his eyes. He just saw her as a mere toy to easily play with. He stood up from the ground and spat remorselessly on his daughter's pale visage, as though she wasn't worth a dime. To him, she was worth nothing; a simple gum from a Dollar store was worth more than her. Turning his heels towards the bedroom entrance, he left, leaving behind Emerald on the floor._

_With Tom out of sight, Jazmine slowly crawled out of the sleeping furniture, towards her naked sister. _

_Jazmine mostly blamed herself for this turmoil to erupt. She was there when it happened so why didn't she try to stop it from propelling? She would've if fear hadn't overthrown her. She just froze there with tears spilling out while her sister was crying for help. She just wished she could rewind time and stop the rape from happening. _

_Emerald really looked broken. Her fingers and toes shook like a madman. Her breathing became hoarse from crying so much. Her hair was messy and disgustingly gooey. So many bruises and scars decorated her petite naked physique. Just by looking at her made Jazmine fall by her side, tenderly holding her and continually cry. Thoughts continued consuming Jazmine into insanity; making everything she utterly believed crash and burn. _

_Her beliefs on hope._

_Her beliefs on her father's innocence. _

_ Her beliefs on her world's purity. _

_They all crashed and burned._

* * *

_A/N II: **Sorry if this chapter was too sad :( I promise it'll get better once this 'Unfolding Dark Secrets' Arc ends…which will be in chapter 12. So be brave ya'll. Again, this chapter made me depressed :/ (sighs depressively) **_

**_For anyone who was confused as hell, this was a flashback chapter of Jazmine's childhood. The next two chapters will be consisted of Jazmine's childhood and adulthood…which will help reveal secrets and maybe even…put some pieces of puzzle together :)_**

**_Before y'all leave this page, lemme do the question of the chapter :)_**

_Question**: Why wasn't Sara there when Tom...did that?**_


End file.
